Del odio al amor
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Secuela de Peligrosa Verdad. La decision mas dificil que hay que tomar ¿El amor o la venganza?. Terminado
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio:**

Sabía que me lo merecía, no podía esperar menos, alguien como yo que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás merecía la muerte, y ser acusada de traidora no era más que la pura verdad. Jacob, Kei, y Anabelle miraban desde su lugar, aun sujetados por otros vampiros para que no me ayudaran, con impotencia.

Las lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro al escuchar las suplicas de mis amigos para que no me mataran, no me merecía su amistad, ni su compasión, de hecho no me merecía nada.

¿Cómo? Cuando ser cazadora fue mi decisión.

Solo era un peligro para su pacifica vida, todos los caza vampiros debíamos morir.

Por regla general yo debía ser la primera, se suponía que estaba muerta y así debía ser.

Este era el último sacrificio dedicado a mis amigos…a mi familia.

-Los quiero – susurre con voz ronca y diciendo completamente la verdad.

-¡No, Rosa¡ –sollozo Kei aun intentando ayudarme.

Jacob miro con la rabia contenida a los que le sujetaban.

-Te amo –dije temblando.

Me prepare para afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos, las consecuencias del camino que escogí. Las consecuencias de mi mala decisión y de mi paso del odio al amor.

Pero la voz de Leah retumbo a través del patio impidiendo que alguien más se moviera y paralizándome encima de las ramas donde estaba atada y parada esperando mi castigo.

-Ella es Renesmee Carlie Cullen –grito haciendo que todos se quedaran sin respiración –la hija de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan….ella es Renesmee…esta viva.

Maldeci en mi fuero interno por lo que le dije, ahora debía enfrentar mi verdad, mi destino y la vida que nunca fue mía.

**Hola ¡**

**Sé que tal vez no se esperaban esto, pero me he dado cuenta de que ni yo misma disfruto haciendo la historia, así que empezare a escribirla otra vez, para que tenga más sentido y les guste…algunos capítulos cambiaran completamente…pero este fic seguirá hasta el último, conforme pasen los capítulos se darán cuenta de los cambios, espero que les guste.**


	2. Rosa

**Capitulo 2:**

La mañana amaneció tan nublada como de costumbre, eso no era ninguna novedad en Forks, Washington, el lugar indicado para pasar desapercibido, en especial si eras un vampiro. Ahí los vampiros se educaban para vivir entre humanos en la academia "Nueva Luna", que quedaba oculta tras un espeso y tupido bosque encerrado en un escudo mental que le impedía el paso a los intrusos o a los caza vampiros.

Para la mayoría de los humanos saber sobre vampiros era lo normal, siete años atrás habían escogido entre los humanos a los más fuertes y poderosos y los transformaron en vampiros, la elección seguiría dos años más, hasta que todos los clanes lograran tener sucesores para que continuaran con su especie.

En ese año, es decir hace siete transcurrió una historia de amor y pasión teñida por el deseo de venganza de una mujer.

El clan Cullen tenía como jefe a Edward Cullen, el vampiro más poderoso y también el más desdichado, le habían quitado la razón de su existencia siete años atrás, el se enamoro de Bella Swan, una de las caza vampiros más poderosas, y por consecuencia la había perdido y no porque los cazadores le hayan impedido seguir con su romance. El y Bella se casaron y ella quedo embarazada, lo único con lo que no contaban ambos es que el despecho de Katherine, la hermana de Bella les seguiría, como Edward la rechazo, ella despechada y herida mato a Bella, y a su sobrina cuando nació en una de las visitas que le hicieron.

El odio era lo único que mantenía vivo a Edward, el hecho de que quería matar a la culpable de la muerte de su esposa e hija, por que la muerte de ambas les destrozo el corazón, a él y a su familia, Edward deseaba acabar con Katherine al igual que ella con él.

En esos siete años que transcurrieron ningún vampiro logro encontrar el escondrijo de los Swan, nadie. Katherine se ocultaba muy bien, pero ella aun estaba llena de rencor hacia el único hombre que la rechazo y además muy herida por las palabras que le dedico Keyli antes de morir, Keyli era la hermana adoptiva de Bella y Katherine y ella fue atacada por una de las cazadoras del clan Swan por ordenes de la misma Katherine que no quería que nadie se interpusiera en sus planes de venganza, ella quería mucho a Bella y repudio instantáneamente a Katherine por su plan, el caso es que después de ser atacada y abandonada en el bosque a la espera de la muerte ella desapareció misteriosamente.

La mayoría de los vampiros creían que ella ayudo a Katherine a matar a Bella, pero como nunca le encontraron no sabían que pensar, Katherine adoraba a Keyli, la quería como nunca quiso a Bella, y dudaban que la haya mandado matar.

Aquel día hace siete años quedaron muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

**Rosa POV:**

Di un giro rápido y ágil para evitar a Steven, prácticamente se lanzaba sobre mí el desgraciado, seguro quería cobrarse todas las humillaciones que le había hecho pasar, aunque él me hizo pasar peores humillaciones así que no tenía por qué tener remordimiento a la hora de darle una paliza, sin inmutarme demasiado alce el puño y le di un golpe suave en la mandíbula, solo suave por que no deseaba cargar su muerte en mi conciencia, no otra más.

-Termino – la voz de Martha me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Torcí el gesto, realmente estaba disfrutando de la pelea, y ver la cara a punto de ebullición de él solo aumentaba mi deleite, es decir yo no era malvada para alegrarme de las desgracias de los demás, pero como las desgracias normalmente las ocasionaba yo no veía por que no podía disfrutarlas plenamente, el al igual que los demás caza vampiros me sacaban de mis casillas y me era muy difícil controlar mi carácter, era algo imposible para mí y eso descontando el hecho de que soy una caza vampiros.

Martha era como mi madre, se preocupaba mucho por mí y no dejaba que nadie me lastimara mucho en los entrenamientos, eso era antes, ahora ya era fuerte y no necesitaba que nadie me defendiera.

Mi nombre es Rosa, soy una semivampira, y desde que tengo edad para recordar viví con mi tía y todos sus sirvientes, incluyendo a Martha, que era la única que se preocupaba por mí, ella tiene 23 años, es rubia, bonita, de ojos azules llenos de cariño para mí y de furia para mi tía. Yo en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de cuantos años tenía, solo me dedique a entrenar desde que era pequeña para destruir a los vampiros, ¿Por qué? Por que ellos eran la razón de que yo fuera un monstruo, mate a mi propia madre cuando nací, todo por que una parte de mi era vampiro, si no fuera por eso yo sería normal y tendría a mi verdadera madre a mi lado, a la única que me daría cariño y no odio como mi tía, que afirmaba que yo era la única culpable de la muerte de mi madre, yo… y el vampiro que la embarazo y la dejo, o sea para mi esos monstruos chupasangres era los culpables de mi desgracia y de mi soledad y de que no tuviera madre.

-Rosa, basta por hoy – me dijo Martha con el ceño fruncido de preocupación- ella…

-Puede hacer lo que se le pague la gana- dije encogiéndome de hombros, "ella" era mi tía y prefería nunca decir su nombre, era lo mejor, por que si algún día un vampiro me atrapaba y quería obligarme a decir para quien trabajaba, se las iba ver difícil para poder sacarme la información.

-Steven, te llama Lola – le indico con un gruñido- vamos – añadió para mi, se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar con dirección a la mansión sin comprobar que yo le seguía.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me dispuse a seguirla. Cuando se ponía así, era mejor no discutir, ya que se enojaba más, y no lo entendía, yo ya era muy buena peleando, debía dejar de lado ese instinto maternal que tenía.

-Rosa- la voz de mi tía me paró en seco.

Me puse en guardia al instante, siempre terminábamos peleando cuando trataba de hablarme, o mejor dicho de reclamarme algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte fríamente.

Ella arqueo las cejas.

-Solo me preguntaba a donde ibas, no quiero que te vayas a cualquier lugar.

-Es que acaso temes que tui adorada sirvienta te deje. Inventa algo mejor tía, tú no me quieres, es mas estarías feliz si me mataran.

-Claro que si – confirmo como si nada- pero tú tampoco digas tonterías, ¿Quién te va a querer para llevarte de aquí? ¿Quién va a querer a un monstruo que mato a su propia madre? Todos los hombres te rechazarían.

Sus palabras frías e hirientes me dolieron, pero no era más que la pura verdad, así que con toda la calma que pude aparentar le dije:

-Tal vez encuentre un sapo y lo bese y se convierta en un apuesto joven que me quiera, Después de todo soy bonita y joven- enfatice la palabra, ella tenía 26 años y aun no tenía ni novio- ¿dime tía tu que debes saber mucho de rechazos, que es lo que se siente que un hombre te ignore?

Ella rugió indignada y tomo impulso para saltar sobre mí, había tocado un tema doloroso para ella, pero comenzó primero, así que se tenía que atener a las consecuencias de sus palabras, alce la mano y flexione los dedos invitándola a que iniciara la pelea, cuando Martha apareció, sin duda me estaba buscando, y la paro.

-Cálmate- le dijo enojada a mi tía- no le hagas daño

-No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer, Martha- chillo ella enseñándome los dientes –yo soy la que mando aquí, y esta mocosa no hace más que sacarme de mis casillas.

-Tú empezaste primero – acuse de forma infantil- así que no me molestes

-Tienes visita- le informo Martha

Mi tía se calmo y se irguió antes de irse con toda la dignidad que aún conservaba, y no era mucha.

Martha suspiro resignada y yo me pase la mano por mi corto cabello marrón rojizo, casi negro con un gruñido de furia, ambas fuimos a mi cuarto donde ella me informo lo que yo ya intuía.

-Te irás a una misión para los caza vampiros- mostro una sonrisa tensa- después de eso tal vez nos odies a todos, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy bajo las ordenes de tu tía no tuve más opción que obedecerle, lo siento.

-Cálmate, Martha- dije- no te odiare por qué francamente no te comprendo, y a los demás ya los odio así que cálmate.

Más tarde sin embargo ya no pensaba lo mismo, mi tía insistía en que debía meterme de espía a la academia de vampiros, maravilloso, como si lo que yo mas deseara en mi vida era meterme a un colegio en los que unos mugrosos chupasangres fingían comportarse bien para mantener tranquilos a los humanos. Quería que viera los puntos débiles de esa maldita academia.

¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que me maten?-grite furiosa.

-No, quiero que cumplas con tu deber-me dijo tranquilamente mi tía.

-¿Mi deber? .Eso es una maldita excusa para matarme-le espete-¿por qué no simplemente me matas aquí? Es más fácil.

-Rosa, lo único que quiero es que vayas a la academia y te conviertas en una espía para nosotros, es la única forma de poder vencer a esos malditos vampiros.

-No olvides que yo también soy una de "esos" malditos vampiros.

-Tu caso es diferente, tú eres mi sobrina.

-¿Cómo si te importara? para ti y todo tu clan solo soy una marioneta que manejan y sigo viva es por mi poder y mi fuerza.

-Sigues viva porque así lo decidimos, además tu eres la quiere vengarse de tu padre

Ella me rodeo y comprendí de que terminaría cayendo en su plan.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

Sonrió satisfecha y dijo:

-Ya te lo dije, que vayas a esa academia, finjas ser una de ellos, te hagas su amiga y así sabremos sus puntos débiles, y podremos derrotar a la nueva generación de vampiros.

Le puse cara de pocos amigos, sopesando las posibilidades de salir con vida de esa peligrosa misión.

-Eres la mejor cazadora de vampiros que existe-me dijo suavemente, solo lo hacía para que aceptara –y además sangre de vampiro corre por tus venas, eres hermosa, quizá demasiado y puedes usar tus encantos para ganar la confianza de esos vampiros, además eres fuerte y tienes poderes, podrás con ello.

-Soy una semivampira, recuerda que también herede vulnerabilidad.

-Sí, pero eso solo te ayudara a encajar más rápido, no existen más híbridos de vampiros, de hecho eres la única de este tiempo.

-Lamentablemente-dije entre dientes

-Rosa, toma esto-me tendió unos papeles –estos son los documentos que te permitirán entrar en la academia "Nueva Luna".

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?-pregunte sorprendida- ¿no rastrearan la dirección?

-No, solo alístate y dentro de unas horas estarás allí, nos mantendremos en contacto con esto-me tiro algo que logre coger antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Es un celular

- Es bonito-no pude evitar decir-vale, es más que bonito- Bien .Nos vemos…espero.

Me aliste rápidamente y me despedí de Martha antes de partir a la academia donde muy probablemente moriría, si es que los vampiros descubrían que yo era una traidora, o sea tenía que jugar con ellos, fingir que era su amiga y que los quería y después de hacer eso venderlos a los cazadores y nadie me estimaría mucho después. De eso estaba segura, pero también estaba segura que era mi decisión y mi destino, el querer vengarme de los que me lastimaron tanto.


	3. Academia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**Rosa POV:**

Llegue a la academia unas horas después, un tanto aturdida por el inmenso bosque que lo rodeaba, el único sendero que había por allí era estrecho y tenía el aspecto de que nadie hubiera pasado por allí en muchos años, camine lentamente para alargar el momento, deseaba mi venganza, pero vivir con los vampiros era más de lo que podía soportar, ¿y si no podía controlarme? O si no era buena actriz, todas esas preguntas me atormentaban a cada paso que daba.

Las puertas de fierros forjados enormes se hicieron presentes más rápido de lo que quería, con un suspiro, espere allí a que me sintieran.

Observe recelosa como una vampira rubia preciosa empezaba a salir del vestíbulo mostrándose completamente sorprendida, frunce el ceño cuando me abrió las puertas con suma facilidad, y me quede aun recelosa cuando me hizo pasar después de explicarle en pocas palabras que iba a estudiar allí y que además era una semivampira, el latido de mi corazón era difícil de ignorar, pero en ningún momento se mostro cautelosa, pues la seguridad de ese colegio en contra de los cazadores era basura.

Me llevo con la directora, solo espere que tuviera una excusa muy buena para poder explicar con quien vivía. La directora pareció sorprenderse sobre el hecho de que tenía cinco años (así estaba en los papeles que me entrego mi tía), al parecer no notaba que era una semivampira

-Ya le dije que no se podía-suspire-oh, Dios, porque se supone que tiene que pasarme a mí-pensé

-Pero cinco años, ¿Cómo puede ser posible?-seguía resoplando la directora como si no pudiera creer que estaba parada frente a ella.

-Entiéndalo, yo soy una….

-Una vampiresa que no fue entrenada durante cinco años, tenemos que hacer algo, quien es el irresponsable que la eligió y no se hizo cargo de usted.

-Yo no necesito que alguien se haga cargo de mi –replique con frialdad- ¡maldición!-pensé, mi tía sí que me odiaba, como se supone que va a meterme a la boca del lobo, ¿quería que me maten o qué?

-Pero, no entiendes, cinco años desperdiciados ¿cómo se supone que luchaste contra tu sed y tus acciones?

-Es que estoy tratando de explicarle que soy una….

-No puede ser-grito-esto tenemos que discutirlo, seguro que habrá alguna solución….

La directora siguió parloteando y suspire con frustración tratando de ignorar el hecho de que había cogido su teléfono y había empezado a repartir órdenes a gritos -¡como pude dejarme convencer-me dije y entonces rememore la escena con mi tía.

-Sí, habrá una solución, confío en que lo habrá

-Pues déjeme explicarme -grite en el momento en que la puerta se abrió y entro alguien-la razón por la que no vine cuando empezó mi vida como vampira es porque…

-¿Me llamo directora?- pregunto la persona que había ingresado

Me gire para lanzar una mirada asesina a la persona que por segunda vez me había interrumpido y me quede con la boca abierta, era un chico, pero no cualquier chico, era guapísimo: era moreno y musculosos, sus ojos eran de un marrón oscuro y llevaba despeinado su hermoso cabello negro, si no fuera porque no oía el latido de su corazón habría pensado que se trataba de otro semivampiro.

La mirada del chico se encontró con la mía y me di cuenta de que me examinaba con curiosidad y sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa encantadora.

-Ah, Jacob querido, ya estás aquí-suspiro la directora

-Sí, ¿Qué se le ofrece, directora?- pregunto desviando su mirada de mi hacia la directora.

-Oh, es esta chica

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?-pregunto con interés Jacob.

-No hablen como si no estuviera aquí-replique frunciendo el ceño

-¿y que espera que hagamos?- me pregunto

-Yo… -no me interrumpan-espere, ellos me observaron y entonces comencé-yo soy una semivampiresa.

Los dos se me quedaron observando como si les hubiera hablado en un idioma ininteligible para ellos.

-Entienden-seguí con mi explicación soy una semivampira, en realidad tengo, uf… cinco años de vida, no solo de vampira, si no de vida

-¿Semivampiresa?- musito la directora con los ojos como platos – pero es… imposible

- Claro que no- proteste-observe los papeles .Hablaba teniendo en cuenta que Jacob me miraba con mucha curiosidad y sorpresa.

Ya me imaginaba lo que la directora había leído, pero ella se había quedado en los cinco años

La ficha decía:

NOMBRE: Rosa

AÑOS DE VAMPIRO: cinco años

FAMILIA A LA QUE PERTENECE: Ninguna

PADRES: Madre humana que murió cuando dio a luz a la niña y padre vampiro asesinado por caza vampiros

FAMILIA CON LA QUE VIVE: Humanos

ESPECIE: Semivampira

-Pero los semivampiros no existen- intervino Jacob mirándome intensamente- Juraría que vi un destello de dolor cruzar en sus ojos-la mayoría de las humanas, si es que no son todas, no logran sobrevivir al proceso de embarazo con un hibrido de vampiro en su vientre.

Le lance una mirada cargada de sarcasmo, yo estaba en frente de él, mi corazón latía, tenía la sangre caliente y decía que no podía ser una semivampira, que ironía, pero por otro lado podía entenderlos, yo era la única semivampira del mundo en esa época. La única por el simple hecho de que mi madre no fue humana ni tampoco vampira.

-De hecho-la directora me saco de mis pensamientos –solo ha habido una semivampira en este tiempo, lamentablemente murió el mismo día que nació, la asesinaron unos cazadores de vampiros hace 7 años.

Tense la mandíbula preocupada, aunque no era de mi de quien hablaban, el tema era muy peligroso.

-Es una pena que haya muerto

-Eh

-Era una hibrido entre un vampiro muy poderoso y una humana que resulto ser una cazadora de vampiros

-En serio – replique, mi voz cargada por la tensión- que ironía, una cazadora humana teniendo en hijo de un vampiro- Hice una nota mental para averiguar sobre eso después, jamás escuche que una cazadora se enamorara de un vampiro

-Sí, lo sabemos, pero no es eso de lo que hablamos- esto Rosa, si no de ti ¿Quién es tu padre?

-No tengo ni la menor idea- replique fríamente

-oh, bien… y tu madre, murió cuando naciste- leyó los papeles-oh, lo siento

-No

-¿Perdón?- los dos me observaron sorprendidos

-Mi madre no murió cuando yo nací, ella murió por que yo nací- puntualice firmemente

-Oh- Jacob al igual que la directora habían entendido lo que quería decir

Parecían incómodos por lo q había dicho

-Bueno-la incomodidad de la directora era grande- yo… esto… te presento aunque un poco tarde a…Jacob Black.

-Un placer- me dijo el chico extendiendo su mano, la vi un momento y después la estreche-tu eres…

-Rosa

-Rosa ¿Qué?

-Solo Rosa

-¿Por qué?- dijo atónito y miro a la directora preguntando con la mirada

-Debo llevar el apellido de mi padre- dije-pero él fue asesinado y mi familia humana me detesta-esto último era verdad-y no consintieron darme el apellido de mi madre.

-Lo siento- dijo el chico-supongo que una vez que salgas de aquí una familia te adoptara o tal vez harás tu vida sola.

-Optare por lo segundo-sonreí.

-Bien- dijo la directora- eh…a donde te envió, acabas de llegar, por lo que Jacob deberías ir a 1º año, aunque aparentas 16 años y además eres una semivampira, 1º no será suficiente para ti así que… bien te mandaré a 4º junto con Jacob él y tu nueva compañera de cuarto te guiaran en la academia… acá esta tu horario, por favor condúcela a su habitación y después le mostraras todo el colegio con el fin de que se acostumbre e irá a clases mañana.

-Gracias – dije tomando el horario que me daba

-No tiene tu nombre porque no te esperábamos- se disculpo

-No tiene importancia – me encogí de hombros y me gire para salir de la dirección muy sorprendida de que no hubieran hecho más averiguaciones sobre mi origen, o sea yo no era de fiar (aunque ellos no lo sabían) y si yo hubiera sido ella me interesaría mas en cuanto a quien dejan o no dejan entrar, pero en fin de que me quejaba si al fin y al cabo ya tenía lo que deseaba.

Jacob se me adelanto y abrió la puerta, el hace unos segundos había estado junto a la directora a un metro de mi y ahora estaba sonriendo mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para salir.

. Es un vampiro –me dije –acostúmbrate.

-Gracias- dije educadamente

-De nada-sonrió- te llevare a tu cuarto y después te enseñare el colegio

Mientras salíamos logre escuchar el suspiro de resignación de la directora y fruncí el ceño, no lo entendía por qué el tenia que enseñarme mi cuarto, era un chico.

-Eh… ¿Por qué tu… porque tú me llevas a mi dormitorio?, no se supone que los chicos tienen prohibido el ingreso-pregunte. Por lo menos eso se veía en la tele.

El parpadeo sorprendido de que le hubiera hablado, pero sonrió rápidamente.

-No- contesto- es decir normalmente cuando llega una chica siempre llaman a una profesora para que sea su guía y tutora durante el 1º y 2º año, y a los chicos un profesor, pero tú no eres de 1º año, así que la directora no sabía qué hacer y me llamo- alzo su móvil para demostrármelo.

-Oh-parpadee sorprendida-pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

-Sí, es que nosotros no somos humanos así que difícilmente somos débiles, no caemos en las tentaciones humanas, así que confían en nosotros.

-Confían en que no harán nada estúpido- me dije a mí misma – eso es algo que no esperaba- pensé y entonces replique:

-Las chicas también pueden ingresar a los dormitorios de los chicos

-Sí, no hay ningún problema y… ya llegamos

Levante la mirada sorprendida hacia donde le había señalado, nos encontramos en un pasillo que se dividía en dos y el empezó a caminar hacia la derecha lo seguí sorprendida, no había prestado atención y no sabía cómo llegar allí, después tendría que preguntar a mi nueva compañera.

-Esta es la cuarta habitación-me dijo –la ocupa kei McKensy, pero ahora está en clases.

Me abrió la puerta e ingrese, la habitación era bonita, había dos camas y… en una de la dos camas se encontraba una adolecente sentada que levanto la vista cuando entre, nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella me sonrió mientras se paro.

-Oh, llegaste -me dijo la chica –pensé que tendría que esperar más.

Parpadee sorprendida ¿me esperaba? ¿Cómo sabía que yo llegaba?

-Kei, estas aquí-murmuro Jacob –oh, bien… entonces yo me voy…. Le iba a enseñar el colegio a Rosa, lo puedes hacer tú.

-Claro-dijo la eludida –y…eh…mejor que nadie se entere de que entraste aquí.

-No te preocupes- por alguna razón parecía enojado –nos vemos.

Medite la palabra "nadie", seguro que se refería a alguien en especial.

Jacob cerró la puerta y entonces me quede mirando mi nueva habitación, a pesar de que no tenía mucho sentido de la moda, me parecía que era preciosa, las camas están a lados opuestos de la habitación, la de derecha estaba vacía así que era mía, había un pequeño tocador al lado de mi cama y también una bonita lámpara rosa, y al frente de mi cama había una mesa y una computadora encima (una laptop para ser mas especifica) a un costado de mi cama había una cómoda, mire los diseños alrededor del espejo de mi cómoda, no los entendía eran espirales y alguna otras figuras que no conocía, peo también eran bonitos.

-¿Te parece bien tu cuarto? –me pregunto Kei interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos

-Eh, ah…si

Camine a mi cama y me senté, ella hizo lo mismo, había decorado las paredes de su lado con algunos posters de artistas que no reconocí. Ella me miro como queriendo preguntar algo, espere sabiendo que tarde o temprano lo haría.

-Oye –dijo, después de unos minutos –ese sonido que escucho…

-¿Cuál?

-Ese que sale de tu pecho, como de repiqueteo, demasiado rápido para el latido de un corazón humano, ¿Es tu corazón el que late así?

-Si

-Eres…. una semivampira

-Si

-Es la primera vez que veo una, los semivampiros no son comunes

-Lo sé –dije cerrando los ojos –quiero preguntarte algo –quería cambiar de tema, sabía que ella aun me miraba.

-Adelante

-¿Por qué dos horarios? –Abrí los ojos –recién me doy cuenta de que me dieron dos

-El horario de la mañana es para las clases normales como: Literatura, Historia, Ingles, también puedes elegir entrar a Teatro a Dibujo a Canto a Violín o a Idiomas, los que quieren pueden ingresar a Matemática o Física, también tenemos esgrima que es obligatorio, y las clases de defensa también.

-Las clases de la noche son para ayudarnos a estar en forma, además es estar en nuestro ambiente natural, nos ayuda a guiar nuestro instinto, nuestra fuerza y velocidad al igual que nuestro poder y los que tiene algún don en especial, trabajan mucho para controlarlos.

Mire para mi horario de la mañana, desde las siete hasta las tres teníamos clases, o sea solo a esa hora comíamos, por lo menso yo no pensaba beber sangre ni nada que hacia cualquier vampiro.

-Es fantástico –susurre sarcásticamente

Kei rio

-¿Y afinidad?

-Es en la casa de campo, no es exactamente un clase, allí hay muchos animales, podemos cuidarlos y ellos nos eligen como sus dueños, si te elige alguno es fantástico son muy leales, te ayudan y además pueden conectarse contigo ayudarte a sentirte mejor y poseen al de magia.

-¿En serio?

-Si

-¿Defensa y Esgrima?

-Oh, esa dos clases en mi opinión deben ir en la noche, pero son las clases que nos ayudan a protegernos de los cazadores, y ellos siempre atacan de día.

-Oh –fue todo lo que pude decir.

Mire el horario de la noche

8 a 9: 1º hora –Instinto –profesora Lady

9 a10: 2º hora –Fuerza y velocidad –profesor Lankorf

10 a 11: 3º hora –Sentidos –profesora Elena

11 a 12: 4º hora –Don especial –profesor Luis

12 a1: 5º hora –Elementos –profesora Lupe

Todas las clases son realizadas en el patio, gimnasia o en el bosque según las indicaciones de su profesor.

Al final parecía que en esta academia me iban a enseñar a hacer uso de mis dones.

-Dime una cosa Kei, acaso pretender matarnos del sueño

Kei volvió a reír mientras miro el reloj que tenía en su muñeca, se levanto de su cama y se sentó delante de su tocador mientras cogió un cepillo y comenzó a peinar su cabello castaño que le caía hasta los hombros, la observa cuidadosamente, ella también tenía la piel blanca, no tanto como la mía, sus ojos también eran de color castaño y sus labios eran rojos, era muy bonita. Y tenía ese aire de cariño que le habían brindado sus padres vampiros que yo no tenía, ni tendría, sus ojos reflejaban comprensión, amabilidad y cariño, era raro, por lo menos para mí, estaba acostumbrada a vivir entre cazadores que me miraban siempre con hostilidad.

-Lo que pasa –me contesto al fin –es que nosotros no dormimos mucho, ya te darás cuenta, es decir los vampiros, unas horas son suficiente para nosotros, para ti… bueno no sé, una parte tuya es vampiro así que no creo que pase nada, te adaptaras.

-Gracias

Ella volvió a notar el sarcasmo en mi voz.

-Cepilla tu cabello yo entrare al baño.

Abrió una puerta que había entre las dos mesas con computadoras y la cerro, suspire y me senté a cepillar mi cabello, me observe mucho tiempo en el espejo, seguía siendo la misma, piel blanca, cabello corto marrón rojizo y lacio, mis labios eran rojos y resaltaban sobre mi pálida piel, y color de mis ojos era avellana; y la verdad no se que esperaba mirándome tanto, tal vez esperaba que apareciera un letrero que diría "Peligro Cazadora", pero como no apareció desistí de cepillar mi cabello y entonces mire más cómodamente mi cuarto, mi tocador tenía muchas cosas : cepillos, labiales, sombras, delineadores, peines, ganchos, y unos collares, pulseras dentro de una bonita caja color azul, parpadee ¿Cómo sabrían que vendría? ¿Acaso sabían que era y para que estaba aquí? ¿Era una trampa? Kei también dijo algo de que me estaba esperando, no entendía y justo fue ese momento que eligió mi tía para mandarme un mensaje. Abrí mi móvil después de que sonara, era un móvil rosado que se deslizaba, presione el botón de leer mensajes y decía:

_Rosa, ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya llegaste? ¿Qué dijeron los chupasangres? ¿Sospechan?_

_Tengo una nueva misión para ti, y una nueva recomendación, no hagas amigos, te pueden suavizar y eso no nos conviene _

_Tu tía _

-Diablos –refunfuñe para mi misma –primero me dice que haga amigos y ahora que no, que quería en realidad y que era eso de "tengo una nueva misión para ti", teclee la respuesta rápidamente.

_Estoy bien gracias, y si llegue, no sospechan nada o eso creo y para tu mala suerte ya hice una nueva amiga y ella no me va a suavizar, así que dime: cuál es tu siguiente plan_

_Rosa _

Era frustrante seguir ordenes, y ahora que mi tía me había dicho "amigos", empezaba a darme cuenta de que Kei me caía bien, pero ¿Qué estoy pensando?. Ella era una vampira, era mi enemiga y tarde o temprano la iba a matar, ese pensamiento me hizo hacer un gesto de dolor, yo era una cazadora , si pero solo había matado a vampiros que habían estado a punto de matar humanos, y ahora que estaba aquí empezaba a darme cuenta de que no todos eran iguales, mejor dejaba de pensar en eso, como decía mi tía quería suavizarme y no podía sentir piedad por unos monstruos, pero yo también era un monstruo y odiaba eso, la razón por la que me convertí en una caza vampiros.

Mi móvil volvió a sonar el siguiente mensaje de mi tía decía:

_Quiero saber si Jacob Black estudia allí_

Respondí

_Si esta en 4º año, conmigo_

El siguiente mensaje

_Es el heredero del clan Black, el segundo más poderoso de los clanes de vampiros, y él es una promesa para todo su mundo, así que el morirá primero, tú misma lo enamoraras, lo dejaras y asesinaras cuando te lo indique, ese el paso primer para la destrucción de los vampiros._

¿Qué? El más poderoso clan, no podía creerlo y yo tendría que matarlo, bueno es decir pero primero enamorarlo, no era justo; entendía el plan de mi tía, así sería más fácil.

No pude escribir nada más que ok y apague el móvil, no quería leer ningún mensaje más.

-Te puedes cambiar, Rosa –Kei salía en ese momento –tu uniforme esta dentro –señalo el baño

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

-Me cambie, si iba a acompañarte a recorrer el colegio, tendría que ponerme el uniforme

La mire y comprendí, tenia puesta una blusa de mangas cortas, en un lado de la blusa había una insignia, tenía una falda negra, medias también negras casi hasta las rodillas y sus zapatos negros.

-Bien, enseguida salgo.

Pase rápidamente al cuarto ya que sentía que mis lentillas empezaban a desintegrarse, no me convenía que Kei se diera cuenta de eso, no miraba a nadie mucho tiempo a los ojos, es decir a los vampiros, ya que ellos se darían cuenta con suma facilidad que el avellana no era el verdadero color de mis ojos.

Mi tía desde que podía recordar me obligo a usar lentes de contacto, me decía que el verdadero color de mis ojos lo había heredado de mi padre, pero por alguna razón desconocida no le creía.

Mire el espejo fijamente antes de volver a colocarme otro par de lentillas, me devolvió mi reflejo y con ello el color bonito de mis ojos.

Marrón claro, del color del chocolate con la leche.

Ese era el verdadero color de mis ojos que no podía mostrar.

Suspire y me puse las lentillas y me cambie antes de irme a recorrer el colegio con Kei, ella me caía bien y por algo yo sentía que la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, inclusive antes de nacer.

Suspire y me obligue a dejar de pensar en tonterías y Salí a hacer frente a mi destino.

**Alice Pov:**

Siete años habían pasado, siete desde que Bella y Renesmee murieron y aun no les podía olvidar, todos los días me encerraba en mi cuarto y me dejaba llevar por el dolor que me consumía, mismo que mantenía vivo a Edward, el dolor y la venganza.

Nunca encontramos ni sus cuerpos para tenerlos cerca de nosotros, no entendí por que antes no me di cuenta de que Katherine odiaba a Bella, y que Keyli le ayudo, nunca debimos dejarla entrar, ella fue la que convenció a Bella de ir a verla y por consecuencia murió y ahora ellas estaban muertas.

Llore a mares mucho tiempo, y también me unió a la búsqueda de la asesina de mi mejor amiga y de mi sobrina, masacramos muchos clanes de cazadores para buscarla y no la encontramos e incluso nos ausentamos tanto tiempo que uno de los clanes tomaron venganza y mataron a Ráchelle Black, y claro Jacob busco venganza, y destruyo a todos los cazadores de ese clan.

Pero todo eso jamás inicio una guerra abierta entre los vampiros y los caza vampiros, lo que fue una suerte ya que no necesitábamos ocuparnos de una guerra y aparte buscar a Katherine Swan.

Edward como siempre no estaba, así que me senté en la sala a mirar el jardín, desde siete años Jasper, Chantalle y yo nos habíamos mudado otra vez a la casa de mi hermano, aunque mi hija ahora estaba estudiando en la academia.

Uno de los vampiros de nuestro clan entro y me informo que teníamos visito

Los McKensy habían venido.

Apenas y logre asentir en señal de saludo

-Alice- dijeron Marilyn y Adrian sentándose delante de mí.

-Hola- musite sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Veníamos a invitarte a nuestra casa a que pases un tiempo con nosotros mientras tu esposo y tus hermanos estén de _viaje _y la invitación también va par Rosalie.

Un siseo bajo del segundo piso, Rosalie no quería ir.

Ella también estaba dolida.

Hace una semana se cumplió siete años desde las muerte de Bella y Renesmee.

-Bueno, en vista de que no quieren… -dijeron levantándose.

Me sentí mal por no prestarle mucha atención.

-Denle mi saludo a Kei- musite- es una chica adorable

Kei era la única hija que ellos escogieron hace siete años, era una chica adorable, buena y amable aunque un poco tímida, especialmente, cuando Anabelle está presente.

Desde que se vieron por primera vez, ambas se cayeron mal, pero mi sobrina no dudaba en hacerla sentir mal a cada momento que podía y los esfuerzos de Kei para devolverle los insultos no servían de mucho.

No podíamos hacer nada en contra de esa situación, una lástima, ellas se podían caer tan bien si es que lo deseaban.

La niña era excelente hija, y me recordaba a alguien aunque no tenía muy presente a quien. La chica fue convertida después de un accidente, aunque sus padres se negaban a decir en qué accidente, no teníamos mucha paciencia en este tiempo si no hubiéramos averiguado a que familia humana pertenecía.

-Siguen pensando que Keyli ayudo a matar a Bella- pregunto Marilyn

-Si- respondí con frialdad.

A ellos siempre les cayó bien Keyli, aunque ella dejo bien claro que no deseaba la atención de ningún vampiro, al igual ellos pensaron que ella podía ser una vampiro excelente y la querían convertir en su hija. Afortunadamente Kei hacia mucho mejor papel que Keyli Swan, de hecho creo que le pusieron Kei por Keyli.

-Entonces nos vemos- dijo Adrian- y le enviaremos tus saludos a Kei en la próxima carta que le escribamos

Ambos se fueron y me dejaron sola en la sala con mi dolor y repitiendo una y otra vez en mi mente esa única visión que tuve de Bella vampira y de Renesmee.

La única hija de mi hermano, la que tendría el color de su pelo: cobrizo; y le color de los ojos de Bella: marrón claro, del color del chocolate con la leche.

**Hola¡**

**Gracias por tu comentario vampire Cullen Alice**

**Se que el capi esta casi igual, pero conforme sigan los capis muchas cosas cambiaran**

**Besos**

**Bye **

**Hasta la próxima actualización**

**Bella Scullw**


	4. Venganza

**Rosa POV:**

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Kei mientras salíamos del cuarto, pero decidí que se les haría después, primero tendría que saber donde estaba cada sitio y además memorizar el camino a los dormitorios, si no como llegaría después y todo eso por estar mirando como tonta al vampiro ese, Jacob. Si hubiera puesto un poco de atención no tendría este problema.

-Tu empezaras mañana tus clases –me señalo –así que vamos a recorrer el colegio y el patio, para que no tengas problemas después a la horade encontrar cada sitio. Ah sí, no se puede entrar en el bosque sin permiso de los profesores.

-¿Por qué?

-Ni idea, nunca nos dan explicaciones –se encogió de hombros y le quito importancia al asunto. Pero a mí sí que me interesaba, tenía que averiguar eso, necesitaba cualquier pieza de información que me ayudara a encontrar un punto débil en esta academia de vampiros para poder irme rápido.

Pensé en cada una de las preguntas que le iba a hacer, en primer lugar ¿Cómo sabia que llegara hoy?, ¿Por qué me esperaba?, ¿Por qué no ha ido a clases?, ¿Por qué Jacob y ella parecían incómodos cuando hablaron?, y más importante quería saber todo sobre él.

-Mira –Kei me señalo el pasillo –aquí es donde se divide en dos, este –señalo el pasillo por el que acabamos de salir –es el cuarto de los chicas, y ese –señalo el otro pasillo –es el cuarto de los chicos.

-Bien

Seguimos caminando y preste toda la atención posible, fuimos en dirección recta hasta unos dos minutos, después logre deslumbrar un poco de luz. Estábamos saliendo del pasillo cerrado y encaminándonos a otro pasillo lleno de luz y demasiado solitario, los otros alumnos seguro que estaban en clases o por lo menos en el horario así lo indicaba.

La luz indico que debían ser las dos de la tarde o algo así, habían muchos más pasillos que dejábamos de lado y Kei siempre me indicaba para que eran usados, el cuarto de los de primero, segundo, tercero también los de quinto, sexto y séptimo.

-Por aquí –me dijo –están las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso, ahí reciben clases los de cuarto. Los salones son fáciles de encontrar, cuando entremos al cuarto otra vez, veremos nuestro horario para ver que clases tenemos juntas.

-Bien, muchas gracias.

-De nada.

Después salimos por otro pasillo y nos encontramos en un gran salón lleno de pequeñas mesas cuadradas para cuatro personas, algunas mesas estaban juntas, de seguro no comían solo de cuatro si no de más.

-Este es el comedor, en una hora o algo así vendremos a almorzar.

Recorrimos el mismo camino de vuelta y después pasamos por otro corredor Allí recién me di cuenta estaba la dirección, entonces salimos a un gran vestíbulo bonito, Kei me cogió de la mano y prácticamente me arrastro para seguir caminando por un bonito y cuidado prado. Trate de no encogerme ante su gélido tacto, era una vampira y era normal que su piel fuera fría y dura. Mi temperatura era como la de un humano normal y eso era bueno, por lo menos así me lo tomaba yo, pero al igual que debía acostumbrarme a este cambio de vida, debía acostúmbrame a la frialdad de todos los vampiros y a su fuerza sobrehumana. Había crecido con caza vampiros y no era muy común que fueran muy fuertes, solo lo normal para un cazador, que era más fuerte que un humano normal ya que eran entrenados para matar vampiros.

-Aquí es el patio y aquí practicamos defensa y esgrima

Empezó a correr unos metros hacia la derecha y recién observe a algunos alumnos en clase.

-Están en defensa–me indico –ves la postura del profe

-Sí, pero ¿que se supone que está haciendo?

-El trata de instruirlos para defenderse, el hace de un cazador para que los alumnos peleen con él, y pueden mejorar sus defensas.

-¿En serio? No es una postura muy humana, es un poco felina, más parecida a una postura vampírica que humana.

Debí morderme la lengua antes de decir algo. Se suponía que yo no sabía nada de pelea pero no pude evitar hablar cuando vi esa supuesto combate, no era nada humana como había señalado, los caza vampiros eran humanos (a excepción de mi) y su modo de pelear era muy diferente a lo vampiros, demasiado. Yo lo sabía, fui entrenada para eso y podía reconocer fácilmente la posición que nunca lograrían imitar ya que ellos habían perdido su humanidad por la inmortalidad. En mi opinión ya no eran humanos.

Kei me miro con curiosidad y desvié la vista hacia el profesor para ocultar mi desliz. Estaba enfrentando a sus alumnos y los vencía con tanta facilidad que me preguntaba si de verdad ponían empeño en eso o solo lo hacían para perder el tiempo y para dejar satisfecho al profesor.

-¿Podemos acercarnos?

-Claro, de hecho ahora me toca defensa

Recordé lo que vi en mi horario hace unos minutos antes de decir con plena confianza

-A mí también, por lo menos coincidimos en una clase.

Ella sonrió y se encamino hacia la clase con sumo cuidado para que nadie la notara, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos la seguí. Creía que los vampiros tenían sentidos muy agudos y si fuera así la sentirían con ridícula facilidad pero bueno ella también era uno de ellos, seguro disfrazaba su presencia muy bien.

Cuando estábamos a un metro de distancia ocurrió lo que me preguntaba, la poca atención a la clase se esfumo completamente y voltearon a vernos, entonces comprendí que el latido demasiado rápido de mi corazón los alerto. Eso aparte de la sangre caliente era lo único que herede de mi fallecida madre humana, todo lo demás en mi era del vampiro al que odio tanto, mi padre.

Kei paró en seco, no esperaba que se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia, ella retrocedió un paso y entonces observe que el profesor tenía el ceño fruncido y en su mirada brillaba la ira.

Claro, la chica que estaba a mi lado falto a clases.

-Qué bueno que se digne a venir a clases Señorita McKensy, ¿Cuál es el milagro?–pregunto enojado e irónico el profesor que si no me equivocaba se llamaba Antonio –y ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Eso seguro lo dijo por el latido de mi corazón.

-Yo –dijo Kei incomoda y temblorosa –estaba esperando a mi nueva compañera de habitación, Rosa, profesor.

El profe desvió su mirada hacia mí y note su curiosidad y escrutinio por el latido de mi corazón, así que para ahorrarles las conjeturas (aunque debía admitir que me encantaba que se rompieran la cabeza pensando en el tema) decidí decirles la verdad.

-Es el sonido del latido mi corazón, profesor.

Parpadeo sorprendido, al igual que casi todos los vampiros que estaban entrenando o simulando entrenar. Puso los ojos como platos por la sorpresa inesperada. Bien debía admitirlo, mi tía tenía mucha razón, tal vez llamaba demasiado la atención ante mi inesperada condición de semivampira.

-Soy una hibrido de vampiro y humana, es por eso que mi corazón late –explique. Aunque seguro eso el ya lo sabía por ser un profesor de esta academia.

-¿Semivampira? –murmuro el profesor

Justo en ese momento el timbre toco dando por terminada la clase y logrando sacar a todos de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí, siento haber hecho que Kei faltara a clases. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada –susurro –eh, pueden ir a su siguiente clase –dijo a los demás. Los alumnos se dispersaron inmediatamente. Algunos rodearon el colegio y otros entraron otra vez a la academia para sus otras clases.

Jacob que también había estado en esa clase se acerco presuroso a nosotras con una encantadora sonrisa en sus perfectos labios.

Le devolví la sonrisa muy a mi pesar, el me caía bien y no podía evitarlo. Sonreírle era como algo natural en mí, a pesar de que no sonreí en cinco largos años, dejando de lado las únicas veces en las que me burlaba cruelmente de las humillaciones de los demás cazadores al igual que ellos hicieron conmigo en su momento, cuando apenas y lograba pelar sin caerme, pero hace años que ya no era así, ahora era una de las mejores caza vampiros que existía en mi clan.

-¿irán a clases? ¿Puedo acompañarlas? –pregunto cortésmente.

-Gracias, pero tomare en serio las palabras de la directora y me tomare el día libre. Voy a mi cuarto a ver si ya están mis maletas para acomodar mi ropa. De todas maneras, gracias.

-Oh, bien…, entonces en otra ocasión –se despidió y rodeo también la academia para ir a su siguiente clase.

Kei me miro un buen rato sin decir palabra alguna

-Gracias, por lo del profe –dijo finalmente con una sonrisa dubitativa y al igual que pasó con Jacob no pude evitar sonreír genuinamente y no por el esfuerzo de mantener mi actuación, si no por que lo sentía nacer en mi interior, la calidez de la amistad.

-No tienes que agradecerme, oye….

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo sabias que iba a llegar, si hasta a la directora le tomo por sorpresa?

-Oh, yo tengo un don, como dije minutos atrás. Puedo ver a todas las personas que quiero o querré, las puedo ver incluso antes de conocerlas, hace unas semanas vi tu rostro y supe que serias mi amiga, por eso puse algunos accesorios en tu cómoda y esa es la razón por la que no fui a clases hoy, te estuve esperando.

Nos dirigíamos a los dormitorios y sentí que no era nada bueno que ella pudiera ver mi futuro, una vampiresa que veía el futuro sería muy peligrosa y echaría abajo mi "fantástico" plan –pensé con ironía ya en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer. Mi tía apenas y me dio explicaciones, solo me mando aquí y yo dejaría que todo transcurriera hasta tener algo que de verdad fuera un plan.

-Gracias por la espera y por considerarme tu amiga… –_a pesar de que algún día tendré que matarte.- pensé_

-Eres muy bonita y buena –me halago –eres una buena amiga mía en el futuro, lo puedo ver –en ese momento sus ojos se desenfocaron como si viera algo diferente a lo que veía y entendí que estaba escaneando el futuro, ¿Es que acaso no podía ver que yo era su enemiga? ¿Qué la iba matar? Y que en realidad era una cazadora que estaba viéndolos puntos débiles de esta academia.

-Oh –gimió ella –no puede ser.

Me quede en mi sitio estática y sin respirar ¿Qué había visto?

-¿Qué?

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y me miro un poco asustada.

-Acabo de ver a otras personas en mi futuro como mis amigos y a pesar de que es un poco borroso no me gusta –susurro afligida.

-Uf –suspire aliviada – ¿y a quien? Te ves asustada y nerviosa.

Ella no dijo nada, así que espere a que hablara, lo haría cuando estuviera más cómoda, eso lo aprendí gracia a mis compañeros cazadores. Caminamos en silencio hasta nuestro cuarto, abrí la puerta y entre pero ella no lo hizo. Voltee para preguntar cuál era el problema y entonces me percate de que estaba viendo otra vez el futuro.

Avance con cautela y le cogí del codo (su piel dura como el granito me pareció un poco más suave que la de mi tía media humana) haciéndola entrar y sentar en su cama para que se tranquilizara.

-Jacob Black –susurro mientras enfocaba sus ojos en mí.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Lo veo en mi futuro y también a Anabelle y eso es imposible –en sus ojos brillo una chispa de odio y resentimiento mezclado con miedo.

-¿Quién es Anabelle?

-La razón por la que no tengo amigos

Fruncí el ceño sin entender muy bien a qué se refería. Suspiro un momento y me explico.

-Jacob Black es el heredero del clan de vampiros Black –bueno eso era evidente pero me quede callada – el más poderoso después de del clan Cullen. Es un vampiro sumamente poderoso, dotado de habilidades increíbles. Puede sentir el peligro es uno de sus dones especiales, cuando toca a alguna persona revisa sus pensamientos y emociones y busca algún peligro.

Abrí los ojos como platos, así que eso era lo que él hacía, mucho más peligroso que lo de Kei y de seguro reviso si había peligro en mí cuando me estrecho la mano, ahora lo extraño radicaba en que no dijo palabra alguna sobre mí. Yo misma me consideraba un peligro para todos los vampiros por que era una de ellos y a la vez era una cazadora pero ¿acaso él no lo hacía? No ser un peligro para ellos era algo sumamente ridículo ya que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas a los vampiros a pesar de que ahora no lo demostrara, de eso estaba segura. Me consolé pensando que tal vez su poder fallo o quizá que el simplemente no utilizo su poder conmigo. O bueno quien sabe, por lo menos esperaba durar más de un día como espía aquí y si realmente el sintió el peligro que irradiaba no entendía su actitud a pesar de que era lo más conveniente para mí en estos momentos.

-El puede controlar los elementos de la naturaleza, y hacer otras cosas formidables, además es muy fuerte y poderoso y es guapo… muy guapo.

Asentí levemente. Lo entendía, claro que el era guapo, era único.

-Anabelle Cullen pertenece al primer clan más poderoso, ella es preciosa, es poderosa. Controla tierra y aire, su don especial es ver el futuro, no solamente de ella si no de cualquier persona, ella fue la novia de Jacob durante el 1º y parte del 2º año, pero el rompió con ella y después ocurrió un incidente.

-¿Cuál incidente?

-A ella no le gusta que nadie mire a Jacob. El fue muy amable conmigo cuando entramos por primera vez, a ella no le hizo ni pisca de gracia y se encargo de hacer mi vida un infierno. Se empeñaba en formar grupo conmigo en la clase de defensa y cualquier otra que implicara lastimarme y yo no podía negarme, pero no fue una experiencia agradable, me lastimaba mucho y tardaba más tiempo en sanar de lo normal.

Callo un momento y supuse que estaría recordando esa parte de su vida, lamentaba mucho lo que le paso y esa tal Anabelle no me caía nada bien.

-El último día que estuve en la enfermería ella me dijo que me apartara de él o me iría muy mal, valoraba mi vida así que le hice caso, deje de lado mi amistad con Jacob por mi propio bien y bueno en segundo año Jacob al fin abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la clase de chica que es ella y la dejo. Mi antigua compañera lo quería así que intento acercarse a él pero Anabelle le amenazo, Isabel le ignoro y siguió con sus intentos de aproximarse a él, incluso en el viaje, ya que cada año viajamos a lugares diferentes pero gracias a lo que paso ese año con ellas prohibieron que cualquier alumno que cursara por debajo del cuarto curso volviera a viajar. No sabemos a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que sucedió, ellas salieron del bosque de ese lugar heridas, Isabel a punto de morir y Anabelle con unos cuantos rasguños y ella afirmo que las atacaron caza vampiros. Jacob quería comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras pero ella no dejo que se le acercara. Isabel fue llevada con sus padres vampiros, logro recuperarse pero no volvió, aunque eso yo ya lo sabía. Sus padres afirmaron que ellos la educarían muy bien y Anabelle no dijo nada más, pero yo estoy segura que ella le ataco.

Eso significaba que la irritante vampira era peligrosa, debía cuidarme.

-Ella no quiere que nadie se acerque a él y haría cualquier cosa contar de alejar a sus admiradoras ¿no? –afirme.

-Si

Con que me resultaría muy difícil acercarme a él, no importaba, me encantaban los retos y este era uno muy bueno

-Creo que la directora hizo eso para que te adaptaras –dijo Kei una hora más tarde.

-¿El qué? –pregunte un poco ida. Apenas y prestaba atención a lo que me decía. Estaba demasiado preocupada pensando en qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer para ganarme la confianza de los vampiros y principalmente de Jacob, ya que me parecía que sería muy bueno para mí que fuera mi amigo.

-El ponernos en el mismo horario de la mañana. Coincidimos en todas las clases, es fantástico.

-Sí, lo sé –sonreí olvidando todo mi primitivo plan al instante, era raro la forma en la que Kei me trataba, por lo menos a mis ojos, había estado acostumbrada durante los últimos cinco años a ser tratada como si fuera lo peor o en el mejor de los casos como si fuera invisible y esta vampira me trataba como si fuéramos amigas de años. Decidí dejar de pensar en eso así que como tenía que ser cautelosa averiguar más de su don sería lo mejor –dime algo ¿El don que tienes, como funciona exactamente?

-Puedo ver a mis seres queridos, mis amigos, a mis padres y a cualquier persona que formara parte de mi futuro y si logro controlar mi don podre escanear el futuro exacto de ellos.

-¿Me viste así porque así?

-Yo estaba en clase de Don Especial, viendo mi futuro y a las personas que se relacionaban con él, y entonces vino una imagen a mi mente, poco a poco se hizo más nítida y supe que eras mi amiga.

Le sonreí incomoda por el futuro que le aguardaba a mi lado y que ella tal vez lograra ver antes de que ocurriera y así se salvara ya que como mi amiga su suerte estaba echada moriría indefectiblemente en mis manos.

-Vamos a almorzar, ya son las 3:00 pm

-Sí, claro –me pare rápidamente y la seguí deseosa de conocer a más vampiros y a sus formidables dones de los que tendría que cuidarme, yo solo tenía poderes defensivos, sería estupendo en esta situación haber heredado poderes ofensivos de mi padre vampiro.

Legamos al comedor y en el momento en el que entramos los ojos de Kei se desenfocaron, así que con un suspiro (y por extraño que pareciera no me incomodaba en absoluto ayudarla) la guie hasta una mesa vacía siendo demasiado consciente de que muchas miradas estaban puestas en mi, el latido de mi rápido corazón llamaba mucho la atención y eso no me hacía nada de gracia.

Tenía que buscar una forma de pasar desapercibida para lograr que ellos pelearan entre si y de esa forma empezar mis planes y algo me decía que estar al lado de kei no mejoraba mucho mis expectativas, ya hace unos minutos había dejado en claro que no tenía amigos gracias a una vampira llamada Anabelle, creí que exageraba pero al parecer no.

-Kei –susurre –oye baja de las nubes

-Lo siento –susurro cuando volvió en sí –esta visión vino sin que yo la quisiera.

-Así que ¿Quién más? –pregunte interesada.

-Creo que ahí vienen nuestras nuevas amigas –se encogió de hombros, en vez de parecer feliz parecía triste, eso me extraño, era muy rara.

Nos sentamos en el momento en que dos chicas preciosas se pararon al lado de nuestra mesa. Alce la vista con una sonrisa perfectamente plasmada en mi cara.

-Hola, Kei –saludaron las dos al unisonó –hola, Rosa.

Me esforcé mucho por no fruncir el ceño, vaya que rápido corrían los chismes. Era sorprendente también la forma tan informal en la que me hablaban como si me conocieran de toda la vida y además sabían mi nombre.

-Hola –saludo Kei.

-Hola, mucho gusto –salude cortésmente.

-Podemos sentarnos –dijo una.

-Claro.

Las dos se sentaron en frente de nosotras, ambas como cualquier otra vampira eran perfectas. Una era rubia con ojos celestes y piel blanca y pálida, la otra era morena, con el cabello negro y ojos marrones claros. Pues, al parecer y si no me equivocaba ya tenis dos nuevas amigas que también sufrirían mi traición. Pero ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-Me llamo Maggie –dijo la rubia.

-Y yo soy Zafirina –dijo la morena sonriendo cándidamente.

Correspondí a la sonrisa con naturalidad como había pasado con kei y Jacob y no por esforzarme en seguir con la actuación. Ellas ya habían traído su bandeja llena de comida, fruncí el ceño, no lo pude evitar. Su comida era normal, espaguetis y un poco de refresco, era comida humana. ¿No se suponía que los vampiros eran monstruos sedientos de sangre que mataban sin piedad a los humanos y que la comida humana era inaceptable para ellos? sin embargo ellas no parecían eso de ningún modo, yo sabía que los vampiros no podían refrenar su sed por nada pero aquí todo parecía tan diferente, ninguno se comportaba como debía ser. ¿Eso significaba algo? Había crecido creyendo que todos los vampiros eran iguales y que esta academia era una fachada para tranquilizar a los humanos, ya que ellos conocían muy bien nuestra existencia, ya que o trataban de ignorarnos o simplemente aceptaban nuestra existencia aliviados del tratado que los protegía.

Mire a Kei preguntando con la mirada. Kei suspiro antes de contestar.

-La sangre es algo que probamos en sexto año

-Ah, ya –se me hacia extraño pero no pregunte nada, lo mejor era ir descubriendo todo con el tiempo –bueno iré por la comida.

Me pare y Kei me imito.

-Ahora venimos.

-Bien.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte cuando cogimos nuestras bandejas y las llenamos de comida.

-Ellas solo te quieren a ti como amiga –suspiro frustrada y se encogió de hombros con tristeza –no es que tenga celos o algo así, estoy acostumbrada…

-No lo creo, la viste en tu futuro ¿no?

-Sí, pero ellas al igual que todos aquí, tienen miedo a Anabelle.

-Superaran su aversión –le asegurare –ya dieron el primer paso. Me estaba escuchando a mi misma con incredulidad, brindando consuelo a una vampira que tenía una racha de mala suerte por culpa de otra. Seguro Anabelle le tenía envidia a Kei, por eso le hacia la vida de cuadritos, eso lo había aprendido por experiencia con los cazadores.

-¿Tú crees? –parecía esperanzada.

-Claro, yo hare lo que pueda para ayudarte a tener amigos –_estoy firmando mi sentencia de muerte –me dije_.

-Gracias.

Regresamos a la mesa y encontramos a las dos vampiras charlando animadamente, nos sonrieron en cuanto aparecimos.

-Oye, Rosa. Ya decidiste cual será tu apellido –pregunto Maggie cuando nos sentamos. Sacudí la cabeza, aun no tenía ni la menor idea de que apellido inventarme, era lógico que no pudiera decir el verdadero ya que me matarían.

-No

-Pues deberías pensar en alguno –sugirió Zafirina.

-Lo hare. ¿Kei? –pregunte.

-¿sí?

-Las clases de matemática o física ¿A qué hora se dan? –necesitaba hacerles hablar de otra cosa que no fuera yo (la nueva chica semivampira).

-A las 4.00, pero solo entran los que quieren.

-¿Estás ahí?

-No –dijo avergonzada –las mates no se me dan bien, tampoco la física.

-A mi tampoco –sonrió Zafirina.

-Sí, los números son porquería –aseguro Maggie–no sé porque los crearon

-Si –dijo Kei emocionada.

-Zafirina ¿Cuál es la clase optativa que elegiste? –pregunte sonriendo. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, se suponía que debía sembrar desconfianza entre los vampiros, no ponerme a ayudar a socializar pero por alguna razón desconocida Kei me caía bien así que decidí hacer algo bueno antes de hacer todo malo.

-Oh,… eh… idiomas –mascullo algo incomoda.

-Idiomas es guay –se apresuro a decir Kei –es fantástico, te sirve para relacionarte con extranjeros, y yo he oído que los vampiros del exterior son más guapos que los de aquí.

-Oh, en serio, eso es fantástico –dijo Zafirina.

-Claro –sonrió Maggie –idiomas te sirve para buscar galán.

Sonreí, había logrado que Kei confiara en si misma al menos de momento, esperaba darle algo de felicidad antes de traicionarla irremediablemente. Suspire, es que solo tenía semejantes pensamientos alguien como yo. Si había venido aquí para matarlos eso es lo que iba hacer y punto, no permitiría que la amistad que empezaba a formar con Kei interfiriera.

-Los chicos estarían encantados de fijarse en tan encantadoras señoritas –intervino la voz de Jacob sacándome de mi pelea mental definitivamente – ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes? –añadió con cortesía.

-Eh…si –dije dándome cuenta del repentino silencio en el que se quedaron Kei, Maggie y Zafirina. Vacile un segundo y después asentí, era hora de que olvidaran su miedo, ya que podía ver con gran facilidad la fobia que le tenían a esa chica.

-y ¿Cómo te sientes Rosa? –me pregunto.

-Bien, gracias –le respondí.

-Eh, nosotras nos vamos –dijo Maggie–se nos olvido algo y…

-No se tienen que ir por mi –dijo Jacob, por alguna razón parecía molesto –ella no les hará nada, eso lo puedo asegurar.

-Eh…gracias –murmuro Zafirina con la mirada en su comida. Maggie también se concentro en su plato y Kei me dirigió una breve sonrisa. Ahora estaba más que segura que Anabelle Cullen si era de temer.

-Kei, Zafirina, Maggie, Jacob ¿qué clase optativa creen que debo tomar?-pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Pues…- dijo Kei, era obvio que la pregunta el sorprendió- teatro no está mal… pero si no quieres.

-¿Estás ahí?

-si

-Si eliges esa optativa coincidiremos en mas clases – me indico Jacob sonriéndome

Interesante, me dije.

-Entonces ya está dicho, entrare a teatro- afirme.

Jacob se paro diciendo que tenia clases y se fue, ella empezaron a decir que era el chico más guapo que existía.

-Está loco por ti- me dijeron

-Y no somos las únicas en notarlo – agrego Kei con voz grave.

Las tres miramos a donde ella nos indicaba, una chica vampira rubia y preciosa nos observaba con enojo puro, le acompañaban otras cuatro chicas que tenían su misma expresión, excepto una que tenía una mirada indescifrable y fría.

-Ella es Anabelle – dije.

-Si- respondieron a la vez

-Cuales son los dones de ella- pregunte.

-Anabelle ve el futuro, maneja aire y tierra, Shell, la morena es una rastreadora, Stephy puede sentir la fuerza de los vampiros la pelirroja, Thais puede curar las heridas es la de cabello rizado, Irina puede hacer algo único, ella aparece y desaparece de cualquier lugar y puede llevar personas con ella, es como tele transportación.

-oh- susurre sorprendida

Esas vampiras eran fuertes.

Iba a tener una buena lucha

Quedamos en ver un video en la noche, lo que significaba que faltarían a clases, Kei se fue a buscar bebidas y cuando volvió vino con Maggie y Zafirina y se sentó a poner el CD cuando la puerta se abrió y nos mostro a la última persona que queríamos ver

-Puedo unirme al grupo – dijo Anabelle sonriendo.

**Katherine POV:**

Siete años pasaron desde que mate a mi hermana, y Bella se lo merecía, ella se metió con el único hombre con quien no debió meterse. Con Edward Cullen y el también merecía sufrir, se atrevió a rechazarme.

Y su hija era igual de arrogante y odiosa que ellos

La odiaba por eso le hacia la vida imposible

Nunca me detendría, no hasta hacerle pagar a el por rechazarme, le haría ver el infierno, no, su hija se lo haría ver, había criado a Reneesme como una cazadora y ella odiaba a los vampiros.

Esa sería mi venganza.

Morir a manos de su propia hija. Así se daría cuenta de con quien se metió el imbécil ese.

Y Bella también tenía que ver mucho en mi plan de venganza, matarlas a ella no fue el final de mi venganza, solo era el comienzo.

Edward Cullen desearía la muerte cuando viera lo que tenía preparado para él.

Sonreí y deslice mi mano por la pálida mejilla de Bella.

Siete años pasaron y su cuerpo seguía intacto (exceptuando el hecho de que se le rompió la columna vertebral cuando su hija nació), no mostraba signo de desintegrarse, era como si estuviera durmiendo.

De hecho era así, ella no estaba muerta, no del todo, al menos. Realmente le clave una daga en el corazón y este dejo de latir, pero igual aun quedaba vida en mi hermana.

-Creí que querías verme – dijo la voz de Jany detrás de mí.

-Así es – dije tranquilamente, trataba de no pensar en que ella fue la que mato a Keyli.

Le explique todo, absolutamente y ella abrió los labios sorprendida.

-Dices que si…. Se le da sangre de vampiro... Ella revivirá- dijo con incredulidad.

-Si- susurre- Una parte de ella es de vampiro, la parte humana está muerta, pero si se le da sangre y ponzoña de vampiro…

-…volverá- completo la frase- la sangre de vampiro la convertirá en vampiro y olvidara todo cuando despierte y….

-…y ella misma destruirá a su esposo e hija- dije con deleite- y mi venganza estará terminada.

-¿Tan segura estas?

-Lo probé con Ángela hace diecisiete años- sonreí ante mi revelación-yo fui la causante de que ella se matara y que su vampiro desapareciera, yo lo mate. No exactamente, pero por mi el desapareció y ella se mato, simplemente quise hacer un experimento

Ella tembló.

Sonreí

Mi plan era excelente

Los vampiros serian destruidos por mi hermana y por mi sobrina

**Hola¡**

**Gracias por seguir con la historia**

**Besos**

**A partir del otro capi empezaran a cambiar las cosas**

**Besos**

**Bella scullw**


	5. Resurreccion

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía**

**.**

**Katherine POV:**

Sonreí con deleite cuando vi el temor en la mirada de Jany, aunque era obvio que ese no era su verdadero nombre, era el que habíamos creado para que nadie la reconociera, las únicas que sabíamos quién era en realidad éramos Martha, Keyli ( que se había llevado el secreto a la tumba) y yo. Jany solo estaba concentrada en la venganza que quería hacia los vampiros por lo que le hicieron a pesar de que ella era uno de ellos y muy poderosa.

Jany era una excelente espía para mí.

-¿Cómo pudiste…- dejo la frase incompleta.

-¿Matar a mi hermana? – dije en un susurro viendo la faz tranquila de Bella en ese ataúd de Cristal- ¿o acaso preguntas de cómo pude matar al vampiro de Ángela?

Jany me miro fijamente con temor y remordimiento a través de sus fríos y vacios ojos antes de decir sin emoción alguna:

-No entiendo cómo me uní a ti- dijo arrastrando las palabras- eres un monstruo, mataste a tu hermana por odio y celos, ordenaste la muerte de la única persona que considerabas tu familia para que no arruinara tus tontos planes, y por si fuera poco has fingido la muerte de tu sobrina, por que según lo que has dicho Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan está viva y ¿Dónde está?

-En algún lugar cumpliendo mis órdenes – le dije con pereza – pero ni siquiera te preocupes en buscarla, jamás la encontraras, su aspecto es muy diferente al que debería ser- le indique con una media sonrisa.

-Por lo menos no es la única que usa disfraces –me informo con frialdad mientras miraba a Bella – lo que significa que ninguna murió realmente aquel día hace siete años

Medite sus palabras sin darme cuenta al principio de lo que quería decir, pero entonces como si se hubiera activado un interruptor en mi cabeza lo comprendí, me voltee hacia ella con brusquedad y esperanza brillando en mis ojos, la alegría hizo presa de mi, sus palabras tenían un doble significado que me devolvía a mi familia, a Keyli.

-¿Ella está viva?- pregunte acercándome al instante.

Jany no respondió, se limito a cerrar sus ojos y dejarme ver sus pensamientos. Yo tenía muchas habilidades vampíricas, el leer y controlar las mentes era una de ellas

Cerré los ojos y revise sus pensamientos.

_Jany se dio media vuelta después de dejar a Keyli en el suelo, no se oía ningún sonido de su corazón, no respiraba, no hacía nada y la sangre que seguía brotando de su cuerpo hizo un gran charco rojo alrededor de ella, me extraño, yo jamás vi ningún rastro de sangre en el bosque cuando escapamos._

_-Afguhaahbd….mdin…aibdjae- no entendí que demonios dijo aquella voz, estaba muy distorsionada, y tampoco me importo- ¡sangre¡_

_Dos vampiros se acercaron olfateando hacia Keyli, sus ojos brillaron de sed, pero la ignoraron._

_-Es Keyli Swan- dijo la hembra mirando a mi hermana con ternura. Puso una mano en su pecho y empezó a presionar y a masajear su corazón en un intento de volverla a la vida- Pero…¿Quién le hizo esto?_

_-Makjigdsv..dcsvn-dijo el macho, no podía distinguir sus nombres, Jany me los ocultaba- no se puede hacer mucho._

_De pronto Keyli abrió sus ojos castaños con brusquedad y dolor, su corazón latía otra vez lentamente, ella respiro profundamente mientras trataba de hablar. Pero se interrumpía jadeando de dolor._

_-Be…lla, sal…ven…ven-venla- empezó a gemir y retorcerse mientras hacia todo lo posible para no morir- Kathe…rin…e…ma…tar…ella….Rene…esme….morirán_

_Empezó a cerrar los ojos, los dos vampiros se miraron fijamente, y tampoco pude distinguir sus rostros._

_-No tenemos opción- susurro la hembra- no dejare que muera._

_-Estoy contigo- le dijo su compañero- pero debemos prometer que jamás se los diremos a nadie, nadie nunca debe saber que Keyli Swan será nuestra hija, nuestra heredera, no importa cuánto la busquen, nadie debe saberlo, y haremos hasta lo imposible para que no recuerde su vida humana._

_La hembra asintió y se inclino sobre Keyli y le mordió el cuello antes de que ella misma se cortara la muñeca y le diera su sangre a Keyli._

_Mi hermana empezó a gritar y gritar de dolor mientras la ponzoña y la sangre de vampiro se extendía en su cuerpo_

_-Espero que tengamos suerte- dijo la hembra- Irina Denali es la primera vampira en la historia que recuerda su vida humana, no quiero que pase esto con Keyli, nos odiaría_

_-Si es que tenemos suerte y no recuerda nada- dijo su compañero- la mantendremos lejos de cualquier cosa que le recuerde su antigua vida, incluso la alejaremos de Bella Swan, le cambiaremos la apariencia, nadie la reconocerá. Ni los Cullen deben saber esto._

_Ella asintió y el vampiro levanto a Keyli del suelo y se la entrego a la vampira, miro la sangre que manchaba todo el lugar y que sería una prueba infalible de que Keyli estuvo ahí. _

_Se arrodillo y puso su mano en la tierra._

_-Mi don es manejar la tierra- dijo con solemnidad-y por eso yo mando sobre ella, ordeno que borre cualquier rastro de sangre y que nadie jamás lo descubra, no dejara huellas para nadie, y nunca le mostraras a nadie lo que guardas ahora, a nadie excepto a mí._

_Después de que termino de hablar la tierra absorbió toda la sangre y cualquier rastro de que Keyli hubiera estado ahí desapareció al igual que ellos y mi hermana._

Resople abriendo los ojos aturdida, Keyli estaba viva, si, pero como vampira, sin ningún recuerdo de su vida de cazadora, su dolor y odio hacia los vampiros murió el mismo día que su humanidad lo hizo, y siendo así no me cabía la menor duda de que ella me aborrecía como cualquier otro chupasangre.

Gemí sin poder contenerme.

-Dime quien es ahora- le exigí a Jany

Ella sonrió sin alegría en su rostro.

-Para que quieres saberlo, te debe bastar que ahora ella es muy feliz siendo vampira, adora su vida, respeta a sus padres, te odia y es tan diferente a quien fue, que te puedo asegurar que nadie jamás la reconocería, es otra persona, diferente a Keyli Swan, tiene otro aspecto. Ninguno sospecho quien era en realidad, ni Alice Hale o su hermano y eso que ellos la tuvieron delante de sus narices durante tres años, solo una persona la ha reconocido…

La mire a la espera que me dijera algo más.

-Una vampira la reconoció, pero no conscientemente.

-Merezco saberlo, es mi hermana- proteste

-No pensaste en eso cuando me mandaste matarla- dijo- por qué no me explicas lo que dijiste sobre que Ángela fue objeto de tus experimentos

-Ella está viva- dije con resentimiento- viva, mate a su vampiro hace años y ella se suicido pero no murió, por lo menos su parte de vampiro siguió viva. Siempre tuve curiosidad por qué Ángela, Bella y yo éramos las únicas que teníamos más poderes de vampiros que cualquier otra generación de nuestros clanes y pensé que podía comprobarlo con Ángela, así que como su novio me estorbaba lo mata y deje que ella quisiera seguirlo, lo hizo y comprobé mi teoría. Nosotras tres somos las únicas capaces de volver una vez que nuestra parte humana muera. Mis padres no, también lo intente con ellos, pero no funciono.

Recupere la sonrisa.

Jany volteo con brusquedad, una vampira de cara nada angelical apareció tras de ella, pálida y blanca, de cabello marrón ondeado hasta los hombros y de ojos negros, tenía la mirada perdida y ningún tipo de expresión en su bello rostro.

Jany abrió la boca incrédula.

-¿Ella…

-Efectivamente –dijo asintiendo –es Ángela Weber, la caza vampiros que supuestamente murió hace dieciséis años.

-¿Cómo la transformaste y por qué esta así? –pregunto alterada.

Hice un gesto de despedida y Ángela se fue con lentitud, mantenerla en ese estado, para que no reaccionar la hacía ver muy tonta y estúpida, pero no podía dejar que supiera nada, por lo menos no hasta que mi plan estuviera completado, y aun faltaba mucho para eso.

Primero Renesmee y Edward debían encontrarse, ya después las cosas llegarían solas, al igual que mi oportunidad para actuar.

Ignore su pregunta.

-Te llame para que transformes a Bella

Jany me miro horrorizada.

-N-No lo hare.

-Oh, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando –sonreí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, me quede pensando en que Keyli volvería conmigo, yo lo lograría, le devolvería su cuerpo humano y vería la forma de regresarle sus recuerdos (exceptuando el hecho de que yo casi mate a Bella), eso cuando consiguiera saber quién era Keyli ahora.

Después de unas horas logre que Jany accediera a transformar a Bella, con la amenaza de matar a sus padres. No tuvo más opción que aceptar, pero por alguna razón ella se fue, dijo que tenía que prepararse, que era necesario y no sé qué basura mas invento, sabía que algo planeaba, solo esperaba por su propio bien que no fuera nada malo, por que yo misma la mataría si me traicionaba.

Llego rápidamente, sin decir nada se inclino sobre Bella y le mordió el cuello con rapidez, no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero creí ver un líquido plateado deslizarse de sus labios y penetrar por la herida del cuello de mi hermana. Sin más tiempo que perder se hizo un corte en la muñeca y la sangre empezó a emanar a chorros, haciendo que cayera entre los labios entreabiertos de Bella, manchando su vestido y su cara con el líquido carmesí.

Al principio o sea unas dos horas, no sucedió nada, la faz de Bella se mantuvo serena e imperturbable, sin mostrar signo de dolor o transformación.

Cuando ya habían pasado como unas veinte horas, Jany se tuvo que ir para seguir con el teatro de que estaba de lado de los vampiros, Bella empezó a cambiar, se hizo tan pálida como una sabana y su piel adquirió la dureza y fortaleza del granito, sus labios se hicieron rojos, su cabello se volvió sedoso y un poco más oscuro.

-Ahhhhhhhh-Abrió los ojos chocolates con dolor y entreabrió los labios empezando a tomar impulso para gritar, Su cuerpo se revolvió entre latigazos de dolor y los espasmos la recorrieron de forma involuntaria cuando me miro y vi el reconocimiento en ellos antes de volver a retorcerse de dolor y angustia, la ponzoña y la sangre de vampiro le estaba curando las heridas, la del corazón y le recomponía la columna vertebral.

-¡Tu¡ –chillo cuando tuvo las fuerzas necesarias –maldita seas Katherine, mi hija ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Qué le has hecho?- empezó a chillar otra vez con mayor fuerza.

Recuperaba fuerzas con mucha rapidez. Pero ella no debía saber nada de Rosa.

-Cálmate hermanita-le dije con malicia- la pequeña murió cuando nació, yo me encargue de eso- le mentí.

Bella lucho por levantarse seguro que para matarme pero no pudo y siguió retorciéndose y chillándome maldiciones cada vez que el dolor se lo permitía, una hora y media después sin embargo dejo de gritar y se quedo callada mientras sus ojos empezaban a desenfocarse ligeramente, la ponzoña empezaba a borrarle los recuerdos humanos dejando en su interior un gran vacío que yo me encargaría de llenar con odio hacia los vampiros

Cuando las veinticuatro horas de espera terminaron, Bella se levanto, más hermosa que nunca, pero también muy confundida.

-¿Quién soy?-fue su pregunta que hizo con su voz cantarina.

Sonreí, ella no recordaba nada.

Pero yo me encargaría que ella fuera el arma más potente par destruir a Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

**Hola¡**

**Espero que les guste **

**Besos**

**Gracias por sus review**


	6. Amigas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía**

**.**

**Rosa Pov**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Interrumpo su fiesta?- pregunto Anabelle mientras entraba, tenía el ceño fruncido y arrugaba la nariz, era un claro gesto de disgusto por entrar aquí.

Me sentí furiosa por la forma altanera que poseía, nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera yo, no me lo esperaba, es decir verla entrar pavoneándose como si tenerla aquí fuera lo mejor que nos pudiera pasar. Me trague todas las palabras que le quería decir, por si no fueran buenas, nunca se sabía, tenía entendido que la arrogante vampira era la heredera del clan más poderoso, debía medir mis palabras cuando la tenía cerca o tendría problemas.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Las demás, o sea sus amigas la esperaban afuera, todas con su misma expresión altanera, excepto la de Irina que parecía muy impaciente y resentida, algo en ella y en el hecho de que me miraba fijamente me extrañaba.

-No –reacciono Zafirina con un gruñido aterrador dando un paso y agazapándose, retiro los labios y le mostro los colmillos a Anabelle, que no mostro sorpresa alguna por su reacción.

-No veo que Kei me este impidiendo el pase –dijo con voz helada y mostrando los colmillos también. Se volteo hacia ella -¿puedo pasar, no?

Kei no respondió, se estaba debatiendo, lo podía ver claramente, su mirada expresaba lo que no expresaban sus palabras, tenía miedo y también resentimiento vibrando por cada una de sus células. Ella bajo la mirada y se mordió los labios.

Anabelle lo tomo como un sí y dio un paso para entrar.

Maggie le enseño los colmillos y se puso delante de Kei, mascullo entre los dientes apretados:

-Ni lo sueñes, idiota.

-Cuidado- dijo Stephy con el ceño fruncido- ve a quien le llamas idiota.

-Ustedes no son bienvenidas aquí- le siseo Zafirina

-Anabelle, vete de aquí- dijo una suave voz a su espalda.

Vi como una vampira de pequeña estatura ingreso al cuarto abriéndose paso entre las amigas de Anabelle, tenía los ojos marrones, el cabello largo y marrón oscuro y una sonrisa peligrosa cuando miro a Anabelle.

-No te metas en esto, Chantalle- le siseo enojada.

-Me meto en lo que se me pegue la reverenda gana prima.

Anabelle le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, Kei empezó a llorar, y ya no lo aguante, me adelante a Zafirina, Maggie y Kei y le enseñe los colmillos a Anabelle

-Este también es mi cuarto así que vete- le gruñí

Todas me miraron sorprendidas, Anabelle me fulmino con la mirada.

-No te metas con Jacob- me aviso- mantente lejos de él si quieres estar en paz aquí, no importa lo que diga, Chantalle, yo hago lo que quiero.

-y me voy a encargar de que eso ya no suceda si te metes con mis amigas- le dije sin inmutarme con sus palabras- y si lo deseo yo me meto con Jacob, ese es mi problema.

Ella me vio con indignación y un poco de sorpresa y se fue furiosa llevando a sus amigas, Irina dudo y nos miro un momento, su fría mirada era indescifrable, luego con un suspiro se volteo y siguió a Anabelle.

Chantalle espero hasta que su prima se perdió de vista y se volteo con la mirada sumamente apenada.

-Lo siento- susurro.

-Yo tengo la culpa- dijo Kei amargamente entre sollozos.- estoy harta de su comportamiento sin embargo nunca le hago frente, nunca.

-No tienes la culpa, Anabelle siempre es así…- Chantalle dudo-… por lo menos contigo.

Kei le observo con mal talante al tiempo que se restregaba las lágrimas.

-Yo no le he hecho nada si eso es lo que insinúas.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo- Me llamo Chantalle Hale- me dijo alzando su mano y estrechando la mia- un placer conocerte, Rosa.

Desvié la vista rápidamente en cuanto vi que me miro mas del tiempo para parecer simpática, Anabelle se había dado cuenta de que usaba lentes de contacto y no había dicho nada, pero no podía confiarme en su silencio, yo le caía mal, por que Jacob s intereso en mi, y a mí también me gustaba el.

-Creo que la noche de película se acaba de cancelar- dijo Zafirina en un murmullo.

Estuvimos de acuerdo en eso y cada uno se fue a su cuarto, Kei se acostó rápidamente sin decir nada más. Me quede despierta más tiempo del necesario, como teníamos computadoras quería revisar a que se refería la directora con esa cazadora que se enamoro de un vampiro.

Busque unos minutos antes de encontrar una página que me pareciera interesante

_El Clan Cullen._

_El jefe del clan Cullen es Edward Cullen, sus hermanos Emment Cullen y Alice Cullen ambos actualmente casados con los hermanos Hale, son los que integran el clan más poderoso de vampiros en el mundo. Los tres con poderes asombroso que hacen de ellos un peligro incluso para uno de su especie._

_La heredera del clan Cullen, Anabelle Cullen, hija de Emment Cullen y Rosalie Hale actualmente se prepara para ser una digna heredera del su clan, al igual que la hija de Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale, Chantalle Hale, la heredera del tercer clan más poderoso._

_Edward Cullen no tiene herederos por que su mujer e hija murieron el 20 de septiembre, hace siete años, ambas asesinadas por….._

-Rosa ¿qué haces?- la voz de Kei me sobresalto.

Apague la computadora al instante y me metí en la cama.

-Nada Kei, hasta mañana

-Ah….hasta mañana.

Me desperté al día siguiente a las seis un tanto adormilada, las clases a mi pesar fueron muy interesantes, aunque por extraño que pareciera los profesores me sonreían con gran felicidad e incluso escuche un comentario de Zafirina y Kei, sobre que le profe de literatura no nos dejo mucha tarea.

-Es sorprendente no- dijo Zafirina

-Si- confirmo Kei- creo que exageran, es decir, ella ni siquiera lo nota.

-Es muy despistada, pero ya se dará cuenta.

Ambas se encogieron de hombros y siguieron hablando, al término de la clase nos fuimos al comedor para nuestro descanso y desayuno. Pero una voz a nuestra espalda nos interrumpió:

-Pudo acompañarlas

Vi por él, rabillo del ojo que Kei se ponía rígida y a Zafirina se le endureció la mirada, pero igual voltearon a ver quien hablaba, era un chico, estaba de mas decir que era guapo pero lo era, rubio y musculo

-Soy Paul- se presento dándome su mano-Rosa.-Dije sin comprender la mirada de furia de Zafirina que dijo con frialdad en la voz.

-Estás haciendo de perro guardián para Anabelle?

-No soy perro guardián de nadie.

-puedes acompañarnos, Paul- dije.

-Bien-Kei ni me miro y se fue al comedor sin esperarnos, Zafirina fue tras ella rápidamente, aturdida por su extraño comportamiento le seguí

Encontré a Kei sentada junto a Jacob que observo con mucha frialdad a Paul antes de musitar un hola, en cuando Paul se sentó, Kei se paro.

-Se me quito el hambre- anuncio con voz helada y sin esperar a que dijéramos nada se fue, no pasó ni dos segundos y Paul fue tras ella

Me pare dispuesta a seguirla, y para mi gran incredulidad estaba preocupada, preocupada por una vampira ala que iba a matar, que me pasaba.

LA mano de Jacob me paro.

-Es su asunto- me dijo

-Y también el mío, Kei es mi amiga- en cuanto lo dije entendí que era verdad.

Me solté de su agarre y cruce el comedor rápidamente

-Alto- me gruño pasando sus fuertes brazos por mi cintura e inmovilizándome contra la pared, no me moví, cualquier movimiento que haría, lo haría como una cazadora y eso no me convenía, aunque trate de debatirme, pero el pareció no notar mi esfuerzo.

-Déjame- rugí.

-No- gruño- eres peligrosa, crees que no lo note, se que algo ocultas y ahora mismo me lo vas a decir.

Me quede helada ante sus palabras.

¿Y ahora que decía?


	7. Visión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**.**

**Rosa POV:**

-No sé de qué me hablas- dije con lo que aparentaba una voz serena. Luche una vez más por salir del agarre de Jacob, pero no pude, era muy fuerte.

El entrecerró los ojos un momento sin creerme, maldita sea, y todo esto por preocuparme por Kei, que demonios tenia ella que me hacia querer ayudarla, era otra vampira mas, una asesina al igual que todos, sin embargo no podía dejar de verla como mi amiga.

-Suéltame- pedí cortésmente

-Vale- acepto aflojando su agarre pero siguió sujetando mis manos- responde mi pregunta- exigió.

-No hiciste ninguna pregunta- le dije de mal talante- no oculto nada, por lo menos nada que deba interesarte- desvié la vista, el hecho de que yo estaba ahí para matarle si debía interesarle- solo déjame.

-No iras tras Kei y Paul- me dijo soltándome al fin- ellos tienen que hablar de cosas personales, y eso no tiene que importarte- añadió con voz dura.

-¿Apuestas?- replique con ferocidad y me deslice bajo su brazo corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo de los dormitorios, la esencia de Kei y Paul era fuerte, escuche el siseo del aire cuando él me siguió, su mano se poso sobre mi hombro cuando llegamos al pasillo que dividía las habitaciones, del los chicos y las chicas, se escuchaba la pelea entre ambos, Jacob me tapo la boca y me cogió de la cintura haciéndome retroceder lentamente.

Resople por lo bajo y no impedí que me sacara de aquí, lo que estaba oyendo haría que Kei se enojara conmigo y por extraño que pareciera yo no quería que eso pasara.

-Aléjate de mi- decía Kei con voz helada- estoy harta de que todos me usen, tu principalmente.

-No te uso- contradijo él con suplica en su voz- yo te quiero Kei.

-Tú no me quieres, solo quieres complacer a Anabelle y ella quiere verme sufrir.

-Anabelle no me envió aquí.

-¿y entonces quien?

-Vine por que yo quise, por que te amo.

-Nunca me amaras, por que yo no podre competir con sus recuerdos, y yo no pienso imitarla.

-Yo te quiero a ti, no te pido que imites a Keyli, jamás haría eso, ella está muerta y yo ahora te quiero a ti.

-Sí, claro- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Por favor, Kei.

-No- ella empezaba a flaquear- no te puedo creer, no otra vez…

-No te hare daño….

Jacob suspiro aliviado cuando salimos del pasillo y me libero, por un breve momento no dije nada, me quede muda ante lo que escuche y ¿Quién diablos era Keyli?, bueno, por lo menos estaba segura de que Kei no respondería a mi pregunta, así que le pedí la respuesta a Jacob que parecía un poco enojado.

-Shhh- me dijo cortante- a nadie le gusta hablar de eso, especialmente de Keyli, es un tema muy delicado, en especial para los Cullen, y con eso me refiero a Anabelle y Chantalle, no nos gusta recordar lo que sucedió hace siete años.

Me acorde de lo que leí en esa pequeño articulo de los Cullen y mi interés se disparo, todos los vampiros de cuarto año fueron transformados hace siete años y debían saber a qué se referían con esa "tragedia", y un Black mejor que cualquiera.

-¿Qué sucedió hace siete años?

-Murió la verdadera heredera de los Cullen, Renesmee Cullen.

-¿Y quién….

-Rosa ya es tarde para esas preguntas- me corto- tenemos clases

Y se fue sin esperarme, fruncí los labios antes de darle alcance, había algo más ahí, aparte de su enojo por escuchar una conversación privada, era algo más…_fuerte_... algo que le dolía y que no quería recordar.

Pues bien lo averiguaría.

Las clases esta vez no lograron concentrarme, no dejaba de pensar en ese tema de los Cullen, y no tenía la menor idea de por qué me interesaba tanto. En la clase de teatro Kei se hizo presente, iba tomada de la mano de Paul, Jacob, que compartía esa clase conmigo los vio un momento con preocupación antes de sacudir la cabeza.

-Rosa, vendrás con mi grupo- Kei no término de hablar y ya me estaba arrastrando, instintivamente cogí a Jacob y la arrastre conmigo. La obra que íbamos a interpretar seria Romeo y Julieta, y seria representada en el aniversario de la academia, este sería el único año en que los Cullen, los Black, Los Hale y los Denali vendrían.

Se empezaron a repartir los papeles rápidamente.

-Yo me quedare con el papel de Romeo, puesto que nadie lo quiere- Jacob se encogió de hombros.

Todos me miraron y caí en la cuenta de que aun no elegían el papel de Julieta y de que ya todos tenían algún papel y yo no tenía ninguno.

Fui una tonta.

-Julieta- susurre.

Tal vez esto no fuera tan malo como pensé.

**Alice POV:**

Estaba como siempre sentada en el sillón llorando en silencio las muertes de Bella y mi sobrina y entonces me asalto una visión, trate de ignorarla, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve que preocuparme por lo que les pasaba los demás, pero no pude.

Así que con un resoplido de irritación deje que la visión siguiera su curso.

Al principio pensé que algo les había pasado a mis hermanos o a Jasper por lo que jadee y grite con toda mi fuerza.

Rosalie bajo como una estampida con los colmillos al descubierto

-Espera- jadee cuando se proponía subir a su cuarto

La visión no era entendible, visualizaba a Bella y a Edward juntos llorando ante el cuerpo de una chica de cabello largo y lleno de bucles, que estaba en el suelo inmóvil, blanca como una sabana y con una gran herida en el pecho de donde salía un montón de sangre.

Rosalie empezó a leer mi mente

_-No, no- lloraba Bella- no, no, por favor no. Vuelve._

_-Perdóname hija- lloraba Edward- por favor…fui un estúpido…jamás lo entendí._

_-Renesmee, hija, vuelve- sollozaba Bella sin consuelo- nunca te tuve entre mis brazos, nunca, no es justo._

_Una risa sombría resonó en todo el lugar, Katherine sonrió con malicia antes de alzar la espada que estaba manchada con la sangre de Reneesme… mi sobrina._

Por un momento me envare furiosa al verla

_-Creíste Edward Cullen que mi venganza fue matar a mi hermana y a vuestra hija- dijo con veneno en su voz-pero no fue así, aquel día hace nueve años mi venganza solo comenzó, no tienes idea de lo que disfrute el verte llorar por ambas cuando estaban vivas y ante tus narices, obedeciendo mis órdenes y tratando de destruirte._

_Edward le ignoro trataba de volver a la vida a esa adolescente a la que ellos afirmaban era su hija._

_Otra chica se le puso delante_

_Katherine dejo de reír_

_Keyli le observaba con una expresión de repugnancia total, su cabello negro como la tinta estaba hasta sus hombros y gruñía con odio puro._

_-No la volverás a tocar- amenazo enseñándole los colmillos ¿los colmillos? ¿Qué rayos pasaba?_

_-Ella está muerta – anuncio con desesperanza en la voz._

_-No- negó con dolor – ella no está muerta._

_-Keyli- sollozo Bella- mi hija, Renesmee… mi única hija…. Esta muerta_

_Ella se echo a llorar abrazando el cuerpo de la chica con sollozos más fuertes, y Edward se levanto con odio brillando en su mirada, dispuesto a matar a Katherine, pero Bella se le adelanto, de una sola estocada atravesó el corazón de su hermana con la mano, y cayó al suelo llorando sin control._

_-Tienes que volver- lloro Keyli sacudiendo a Reneesme- eres mi mejor amiga, por favor, eres mi hermana, mi sobrina, mi familia…tienes que volver… ¿Cómo vamos a sobrellevar esto Anabelle, Irina, Jacob y yo? ¿Cómo quieres que Kei vuelva? Tu eres la única que la puede sacar de ese pozo de oscuridad en la que está envuelta, ella me odia y yo no puedo culparla._

_Ante mi sorpresa Anabelle apareció a su lado, estaba extraña, parecía que no podía caminar, y estaba muy débil, aun así se unió a las suplicas de Keyli, ambas lloraron más fuerte y se abrazaron lamentando la perdida de Reneesme._

_-Eres la única que me entendió- dijo Anabelle tocando su hombro- fuiste la que me dio valor para seguir con el amor prohibido a lado del hombre que amo, gracias a ti tengo todo lo que quiero._

_-Eso ya no es cierto- una voz fría sonó a sus espaldas, una espada atravesó el pecho de Anabelle y le robo la vida, Keyli grito, Bella chillo._

_Edward embistió contra el que había matado a Anabelle._

_Pero no duro mucho tiempo y mientras ellos peleaban logre visualizar una gran batalla que se extendía por un gran terreno, vampiros, humanos, cazavampiros, elfos, brujas, sílfides, y otras especies luchando por sobrevivir en esa tierra de nadie._

_Mi hermano murió _

_La pelea ahora era entre Keyli y el desconocido_

_-Eres la cazavampiros más poderosa del mundo- le alabo cuando le atravesó el pecho con su mano- y un gran peligro para mi, por eso debes morir_

_Ella cayó al suelo y también murió_

_El sonrió con desgana y observo Bella que estaba muy exaltada viendo a su esposo y a su hija muerta, descontando a su hermana, Keyli._

_-El fruto prohibido esta muerto- miro a Anabelle- la amistad personificada en una semivampiro y que le dio esperanzas al mundo entero también- miro a Reneesme-el peligro mortal y la única que podía liderar a la rebelión también- miro a Keyli- el vampiro más poderoso les acompaña- miro a mi hermano._

_Jacob e Irina llegaron y abrieron los ojos como platos al verlos muertos, ambos cayeron de rodillas y empezaron a sollozar._

_Ellos siguieron con la pelea pero también murieron._

_-La que lideraría el régimen de la oscuridad con los traidores a la sangre- miro a Irina._

-Imposible- susurre- Están vivas, las tres.

Rosalie a mi lado se quedo helada

¿Qué significaba esta visión de dos años después?

.

.

.

**Hola¡**

**Se que el capi esta casi igual**

**Pero borre algunos párrafos,**

**A partir del otro capi, ya nada será igual a los capis anteriores**

**Espero que les guste**

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**Besos.**


	8. Enemigo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**.**

**Alice POV:**

Termine de ver al hombre hablar en mi visión y me levante.

Rose abrió la boca, con toda seguridad para decir algo sobre lo que acababa de ver. Pero la visión aun no terminaba.

_-El segundo más poderoso- miro a Jacob. Dirigió la mirada hacia una inconsolable Bella- El punto de unión entre los vampiros y los caza vampiros…me puedes servir más que tu hija- afirmo._

_Bella pareció no escuchar, estaba en shock._

La visión cambio.

_-Los dos únicos y últimos semivampiros que son el único peligro para nuestro reinado de la oscuridad- vi la imagen de dos chicos, la de un hombre y una mujer._

Abrí la boca sorprendida. Ellos no debía ser otros que Ali Weber y Nahuel, los únicos semivampiros aparte de Renesmee, que supuestamente estaban muertos. Ali la hija, de Ángela Weber y de un vampiro desconocido que le abandono, la chica supuestamente había sido abandonada por sus abuelos, a los pocos minutos de su nacimiento, era imposible que siguiera con vida, además descontando que ella era la prima de Renesmee, por que los Swan y los Weber eran familia, y Nahuel, era una semivampiro del cual no se sabía nada desde hace cientos de años, desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

La visión termino, pero no podía estar más confundida. Me mordí el labio inferior a la espera de que mi cuñada dijera algo. Finalmente lo hizo:

-Lo que has visto es imposible- afirmo, pensaba en Anabelle. Fruncí el ceño no sabiendo si se refería a que ellas estaban vivas o a que ella y Kei McKensy fueran amigas, algo que ambas juzgamos imposible.

- No sé qué pensar Rose- le dije cerrando los ojos y masajeando mis sienes- esto es muy extraño- note que mi voz tenía el color de aquella esperanza que no quería sentir- las tres murieron siete años atrás, y toda esa visión es de dos años más adelante y es muy borrosa.

La voz de mi cuñada tembló cuando pregunto:

-¿Crees…es posible... Que ellas aun estén vivas?

Sacudí la cabeza frenéticamente, si me permitía creer en eso y resultaba falso no lo soportaría.

-Las vimos morir, ¿Cómo es posible?

-Lo mismo me pregunto

Ambos lucíamos mortificadas

-Mis visiones fallan – le recordé- vi a Keyli morir y sabes que no encontramos nada que justificara ese hecho…

-Tu visión mostro que si bien no me equivoco es una vampira.

-¿Si eso fuera cierto por qué no lo vi? ¿Por qué la vi morir? Y en cualquier caso si resulta ser cierto como Bella pudo sobrevivir a semejantes heridas cuando solo era humana, Renesmee recibió las mismas heridas, y ni hablar de Keyli, aunque ella….debió ser transformada en esa pelea…si es que fue así… tiene la misma edad que recuerdo tenía hace siete años o por lo menos lo aparentaba… pero en caso de que sea cierto…

Rose asintió lívida:

-Tenemos que averiguar quién es ese hombre que los mata, no permitiré que maten a mi hija, ni a nadie… ¿Dónde diablos estamos mientras masacran a nuestra familia?

Suspire un momento antes de responder lo que ya sabía solo por intuición:

-Estamos muertos- repuse sin emoción- lo que sea que inicia la guerra es lo que nos mata…si es que la visión es cierta...y no confió mucho…ya no- musite bajamente- no pude ver a tiempo la muerte de Bella, y lo que acabo de ver es imposible

Cerré los ojos mientras mi voz perdía sonido, no podía dejar que las esperanzas me envolvieran, no creía tener la fuerza suficiente para soportarlo si resultaba ser verdad, yo misma había presenciado cuando Katherine le clavo el puñal a Bella y le quito la vida, y cuando ella le hizo daño a Renesmee, aunque aun no podía olvidar a esa cazadora que se interpuso entre Katherine y Rosalie, Edward y yo, no sabía quién era, no le vi el rostro, pero me aseguraría de que (cuando me enterara de quien era) viera el mismo infierno, jamás le perdonaría que no nos hubiera dejado salvar a Renesmee.

Y Keyli…no sabía que pensar de ella… en el mes que paso con nosotros antes de que desapareciera completamente de nuestras vidas, creí, bueno que nos había aceptado, sabía que era muy difícil quien nos perdonara, después de todo sus padres murieron asesinados por vampiros, pero empezó a tratarnos mejor cuando vivió con nosotros, tal vez solo fuera mi imaginación pero estaba completamente segura que nos…quería…y al parecer solo fue una mentira muy bien representada… a menos que…

Volví a repasar la visión en mi mente mientras oía a Rosalie pelear consigo misma, sin saber que pensar. Tenía que haber algo que indicara una pequeña pista para saber si estaba de nuestro lado o del de los cazadores.

Cuando uno se transformaba en vampiro olvidaba todos los recuerdos humanos, si ella era ahora una vampira no recordaría nada, pero Irina era un caso diferente, y además Keyli jamás concibió la idea de ser vampiro voluntariamente, y no lograba imaginarme a alguien que pudiera obligarla a hacer algo que no quería. En la visión tenía el cabello corto y eso me hizo recordar a alguien, no lograba saber a quién…

Y Bella como vampira, en el probable caso de que hubiera sobrevivido a eso ¿Quién la transformo? Solo había una respuesta

Un traidor

Todos los vampiros sabían que asociarse con Katherine Swan era alta traición y la condena era la muerte.

-Keyli me recuerda a alguien- me informo Rose con el ceño fruncido

-Lo sé- musite- lo se.

-Debe ser la persona que es ahora en el caso de que de verdad sea una vampira

-No lo sé, Rose- repuse contrariada- quien la haya transformado debe ser quien es en realidad, y tiene que haberla mantenido oculta, no creo que nos topáramos con ella.

- A veces esconder las cosas a la vista puede resultar menos obvio- me dijo

Sacudí la cabeza harta de ese tema

-No, no tenemos que confiar en mi visión, no podemos...y además ¿Cómo se las arreglaron para transformarla? Ella preferiría la muerte que ser vampira

Rosalie no estaba de acuerdo conmigo

-No le diremos nada a Edward si es que algún día vuelve, pero tenemos que averiguar mas, si encontramos a Keyli sabremos que les paso a Bella y a Renesmee y veremos si hay alguna oportunidad

-¿Cómo?

-¿Te acuerdas que nunca encontramos rastro alguno en el bosque que nos probara que Keyli fue atacada?

Asentí

-Pues ahí empezaremos, si es que fue atacada tiene que haber algún rastro…- alzo la mano para callarme-..Tiene que estar oculto, Alice, piensa- empezó a sonreír, había pasado años, siete exactamente desde que sonreía de verdad- la tierra tiene que tener la huella de su sangre

-No hubo nada, Rosalie- dije entre los dientes apretados

-Tal vez lo has olvidado pero algunos vampiros manejan tierra y…

-…puede haber ordenado que ocultara la sangre – musite empezando a sentir la misma esperanza renacer en mi ¿lo crees?

-Estoy segura

-Llamemos a Adrian McKensy- dije levantándome- el maneja tierra, es uno de los pocos que lo hacen y nos puede ayudar

-Después de eso la buscaremos- dijo Rosalie- tiene que tener el mismo aspecto

Y tenía razón, ningún vampiro debía tener aspecto diferente de cuando fue humano, era contra las reglas, nadie debía desobedecer o le esperaba la muerte.

…

**Rosa POV:**

Debía admitir que hacer eso de Julieta no era nada fácil, por Dios era lo más dificil que había hecho, era pésima para actuar (lo que hacía en la academia no contaba). Mi actuación como espía era de lo más real simple y sencillamente por que yo ya no actuaba, de hecho empezaba a preguntarme si es que realmente alguna vez actué, y no lograba contestarme aun.

Bueno, vale, tal vez si sabia la respuesta, en el fondo de mi corazón (por que tenia uno a pesar de ser caza vampiros) sabia que quería demasiado a mis amigos, ellos eran los únicos con los que podía ser quien era realmente y no tenia que fingir nada, ni ser fría ni mala para que me respetaran o para que no me lastimaran.

Katherine desde que era pequeña siempre me había enseñado que los sentimientos eran malos, que hacían débiles a las personas, y muy a mi pesar tenía razón, los sentimientos te transformaban, te hacían débil, pero a la vez te llenaban de felicidad, si no díganmelo a mí, que nunca pude ser feliz mientras viví con Katherine y los otros cazadores, pero aquí, en esta academia de vampiros, lograba ser yo, aquí todos me aceptaban, su ningún problema.

Pero había algo que me atormentaba completamente, y era saber que era una traidora, entre para ser espía y lo que hacía era convertirme en una especie de espía doble, si bien no pasaba información a ninguno de los dos bandos, no quitaba que yo fuera una caza vampiros y a la vez una vampira.

Desde que elegí ser Julieta, o más bien dicho desde que no me quedo más opción que hacer de Julieta en la obra habían pasado casi cuatro meses, la profesora de teatro anuncio que pronto seria el aniversario de la academia y se presentarían dos obras, una de Romeo y Julieta y la otra de lo que sucedió entre los vampiros y caza vampiros hace siete años, o sea lo que paso con los Cullen, y la muerte de Renesmee Cullen.

Debía admitir que estaba muy curiosa con eso, nadie (o sea Kei, Zafirina, Maggie, Jacob y Chantalle) se había dignado a decirme de que iba el asunto, y la obra sería algo estupendo para saber qué fue lo que sucedió hace siete años.

Jacob seguía siendo mi amigo, y pese a que me gustaba mucho, yo no hacía nada para cambiar nuestra relación, el tampoco, creo que ya tengo suficiente con el estrés que llevo con eso de la traición. Me había acostumbrado tanto a mis amigos y a las nuevas emociones que traían con ellos, al amor y la amistad que se formaban en mi desolado interior que no tenía valor para decirles nada.

Si, había tomado la decisión de decírselos, me sentía pésimo, como si fuera la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra, incluso peor que Katherine, quería a Kei como si fuera una hermana, la hermana que nunca tuve, Zafirina y Maggie se habían convertido en dos grandes amigas y confidentes, al igual que Chantalle que se llevaba pésimo con su prima Anabelle, bueno a mi grupo no le caía nada bien ella, en especial a Kei. Como ya mencione mi relación con Jacob era la misma, al igual que con Anabelle que solo me sacaba de mis casillas.

La chica buscaba cualquier oportunidad para molestar a Kei, y como últimamente yo le había estado ayudando a Kei a entrenar (me parecía sorprendente que ella no supiera manejar bien ni una espada) ella se volvió muy hábil, a tal punto de poder vencer a la rubia sin ningún problema.

Sí, mi vida en la academia era perfecta, sin contar con el pequeño detalle de que debía tomar una decisión, ¿Qué hacia? ¿El amor o la venganza?

Ellos eran mis amigos, los amaba más que a mi vida, pero también estaba mi venganza, y más que todo, la aceptación que ellos retirarían cuando descubrieran que yo no era más que una vil traidora.

Y en caso de que siguiera sirviendo a Katherine. ¿Cómo hacia para matar esos sentimientos que tenia? ¿Cómo poder tener la fuerza para matarlos? ¿Cómo?

Eso aun no lo sabía.

.

.

.

Todo parecía normal, que mentira, Jacob e Irina a mi lado en el auto no eran buena combinación, ninguno de los tres éramos muy habladores, en principal Irina cuyas respuestas no eran más que monosílabos, eso claro si tenía la dignidad de responder, lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo.

¿Por qué íbamos los tres en un auto a un hotel humano a las diez de la noche? La respuesta era bien simple y molesta, ellos dos normalmente siempre vigilaban a los vampiros salvajes, siempre evaluaban que no saltaran las normas de lastimar humanos, y en el caso de que las saltaran por lo menos vigilaban que los vampiros encubrieran sus actos, para que los humanos no se quejaron ni los culparan.

Resulta que uno de ellos, creo que su nombre era Kevin, aquel vampirito había saltado un montón de reglas, las mas importante, es la de ser cuidadosos cuando cenaban (o sea cuando le abrían la garganta a un humano) ese vampiro estaba matando sin control y eso había alertado a los humanos, por eso ellos iban a capturarlo para llevarlo a la academia.

¿Y qué hago yo con ellos? Simple. Chantalle detestaba meterse en esos asuntos, y Anabelle estaba ahorita mismo llorando de desconsuelo en su cuarto por la última pelea con Kei en donde mi hermana había ganado (los padres de Kei muy amablemente a petición de ella me habían adoptado, aunque aun no era legal) y como ninguna de los dos iba, la directora pensó que sería una idea genial que yo "por mis grandes habilidades" (como había citado) los acompañara.

Yo no era buena compañía para nadie, ni para mí misma.

Pasamos en la escuela humana tres días, en los que me hice amiga de Kevin, que para mi gran suerte (nótese la ironía) resulto ser el vampiro malo, me cayó bien pero teníamos que llevarlo a la academia donde se encargarían de el

-Rosa quiero enseñarte algo- me dijo llevándome a un pasillo oscuro del colegio.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir algo él me empujo a la fuerza y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto- dímelo

Mi razón estaba siendo controlada abrí la boca lista para obedecer y proporcionarle lo que quería. Maldito, ya sabía que yo no era una vampira normal.

-Soy...- susurre-soy…Rosa…Sw….an-lo dije tan bajito por qué me estaba debatiendo entre su control

Pero detrás de nosotros, llena de incredulidad, la voz de Jacob rompió el silencio procedente a mi afirmación como el restallido de un latigo en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿QUEEE?

Levante la pierna aprovechando el momento de distracción que provoco las palabras de Jacob en Kevin, le di un golpe en el estomago y el cayo gimiendo de dolor, Irina no perdió tiempo y alzo el puño estrellándolo contra su mejilla y tirándolo contra la pared provocando que la misma temblara y se quebrara

-Estúpido- susurre otra vez golpeándolo, el corazón me martilleaba fuertemente dentro del pecho, estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer, Jacob e Irina escucharon mi involuntaria confesión, y eso era la muerte segura para mi, los quería, quería el mundo al que ahora pertenecía y no soportaría que ellos me odiaran.

-Ven aquí- siseo Irina cuando el trato de escapar, Jacob le cogió del cuello y sin remordimiento alguno se lo torció, Kevin se quedo inmóvil un momento.

-Tenemos que irnos- repuso Jacob mirándome fijamente.

-Vamos- dijo Irina impaciente alzando la mano.

Asentí un poco temblorosa, y alce la mano.

-Espera- corto Jacob no soportando mas el silencio que se extendió- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste antes?- había confusión y dureza en su voz.

-¿No escuchaste?- pregunte llena de incredulidad. Menos mal.

Sacudió la cabeza

-Irina me dio un empujón tan fuerte para venir aquí que solo pude ver como el prácticamente se abalanzaba sobre ti, por eso grite.

No lo podía creer, el alivio me recorrió profundamente Irina mantuvo una expresión indescifrable mientras seguía alzando la mano con impaciencia, la tome y Jacob también, apenas y sentí el efecto de la desaparición, al segundo siguiente ya estábamos en el colegio. Parpadee aliviada y cansada a la vez.

Kevin se despertó y enseño los colmillos, Irina hizo lo mismo y le miro fijamente, no paso ni un milisegundo y el empezó a retorcerse de dolor, no le pudo mantener la mirada mucho tiempo y empezó a gritar.

Jacob suspiro irritado

-Ya, déjalo- sentencio

-Como desees- dijo sin emoción en la voz y dejo de mirara a Kevin, con un golpe de entendimiento comprendí que el causar dolor con la mente era otro de los poderes de Irina.

Caminamos rápidamente y entramos en la dirección.

.

.

.

.

Después de dejamos a Kevin con la directora no pude hacer nada más que irme a descansar, el poder que uso Kevin me dejo agotada, jamás confiaría otra vez en otro vampiro así, casi logra que me maten. Me dormí rápidamente, apenas y eran las seis de la tarde.

-Rosa…Rosa-un tremendo zarandeo me despertó horas después, pensé que era Kei, no le había visto desde hace tiempo, no estaba en el cuarto cuando llegue. Abrí los ojos y me tope con Zafirina, tenía la cara llena de miedo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Kei está en peligro- soltó mordiéndose el labio

Eso me despertó al instante.

-¿Qué dices?

-Anabelle le reto a una carrera a las doce de la noche, Rosa, y lo peor es que hay amenaza de cazadores, estarán rodeando el bosque.

Gemí. ¿Es que ella no nos dejaría en paz nunca? ¿Y además por que Kei siempre tenía que caer en sus provocaciones?

-¿Es que no está protegida por algo la academia?- pregunte levantándome

-Si- respondió al instante- tiene un escudo hecho de magia elemental por lo elfos, brujas y ninfas, los caza vampiros no pueden acercarse aquí, por lo menos no traspasar el bosque del todo y no haya mucho tan estúpidos para intentarlo.

Fantástico- pensé- soy estúpida

-¿Nadie trato de impedirlo?

-Claro que sí, pero para el caso que nos hace Kei fue igual que hablarle a la pared. E incluso rompió con Paul solo por que el no estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Me pare y abrí la puerta

-Son la doce- me dijo abatida Zafirina y escuche el sonido que hacia la desaparición de Irina, Maldeci en voz baja, eso les daba un ventaja enorme, debí adivinar que ella ayudaría a Cullen, después de todo Irina siempre le cumplía todos sus caprichos a Anabelle, de la misma forma que yo se los cumplía a Kei. Empecé a correr en dirección al bosque, Anabelle Cullen me estaba llegando, no hacía nada más que meterse con mi familia. Maggie se unió a nosotras informando que no le dejaban acompañar a Kei.

Estábamos llegando justo cuando escuche el grito entrecortado de mi mejor amiga y de su peor enemiga.

Me metí en la mente de Kei y solo logre ver como las dos estaban en el suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos, apenas y logre ver la figura de un cazador embistiendo contra ellas

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos cuando visualice la visión del futuro que Kei empezaba a tener, defendía a Anabelle y por consecuencia….moría.

-No- llore acelerando

Atravesé el bosque justo cuando el cazador atravesó su espada en la espalda de Kei que protegió a Anabelle, Kei empezó a caer sobre ella con la espalda llena de sangre.

Anabelle grito horrorizada cuando mi mejor amiga cayó sobre ella inconsciente.

Me uní a sus gritos

-NO- grite- ¡KEI, NO¡


	9. Decisión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**.**

**Rosa POV:**

Por un momento me quede plantada en mi sitio, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo actuar, durante ese segundo interminable, cuando Kei cayo aparentemente muerta muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente, recuerdos felices… recuerdos que solo tuve por mis amigas. Las lágrimas inundaron mi rostro, y mis sollozos empezaron a lastimarme la garganta.

-…..- Zafirina se adelanto con una mano en la boca, tratando de retener los gritos de dolor que quería soltar, lo mismo pasaba con Maggie.

-Kei…-lloro Anabelle temblando-Kei ….no…debiste..Hacerlo…no…-y rompió a llorara más fuertes.

Corrí a su lado y junto a Zafirina y Maggie le dimos vuelta, estaba más pálida de lo normal, y no mostraba signo alguno de vida, es decir era una no-muerta ¿cómo podía saber si estaba viva o muerta?

-Ve por Thais e Irina- susurre a Maggie, ella sacudió la cabeza tratando de negarse pero al final se paro, en cuanto lo hizo me voltee hacia el cazador que miraba todo sin mostrar expresión alguna, no se movió para nada después de casi matar a Kei. El odio fluyo a través de mi, y me sorprendió, no el sentir odio (estaba más que acostumbrada a eso)si no el sentirlo hacia uno de los míos.

Thais podía curar a Kei, por eso había mandado por ella, pero sin que nadie lo viera dentro de mi había una batalla ¿mi amiga o mi venganza?

Nunca pensé que esto podía pasar pero ahora me veía a elegir, la decisión más difícil que tenía que tomar, por Kei, por Jacob y por todos mis amigos ¿el amor o la venganza? ¿La felicidad o la tristeza?

¿Dejaba vivir a Kei o cumplía definitivamente con mi deber? Cuando conocí a Kei, nunca me preocupe por ella, es decir ella era una vampira y era fuerte por naturaleza, solo que tres mese atrás era la más débil de todos, ni siquiera podía sujetar una espada correctamente, y ahora tenía una fuerza sorprendente, inaudita que no sabía de dónde saco, y ahora era un gran peligro para todos los caza vampiros.

¿Qué hacia?

No tuve tanto tiempo de pensar en eso, por que Irina apareció a mi lado junto a Maggie y Thais, lo primero que hizo Irina fue abrazar a Anabelle, y consolarla, Thais poso la palma de su mano en la herida de Kei y esta se cerró automáticamente, respire aliviada. Sin embargo Thais sacudió la cabeza mientras una expresión de pena se poso en su antes arrogante mirada.

-Lo… siento- nos susurro.

-¿Qué dices?-cuestiono Zafirina con brusquedad. No podía culparla, hubiera reaccionado igual.

-Morirá...- nos informo, sentí como algo en mi interior se rompiera ante sus duras y difíciles palabras- perdió mucha sangre, lo que menos necesitamos es eso… no hay salvación.

Anabelle sollozo más fuerte.

-Cállate- le increpó Maggie furiosa levantándose, la reacción de Irina y Thais fue instantánea, ambas se pusieron delante de ella de forma protectora y le gruñeron a Maggie de forma amenazadora- ella cumplió con su deber…. Te salvo maldita estúpida….cuando tu solo la humillabas, no te lo merecías, no lo merecías…-lloro-ella no debió hacerlo, no debió defenderte, no importaba el maldito deber.

-No era su deber protegerla- siseo Irina.

-Claro que si- ataco Zafirina- todos debemos dar nuestra vida por protegerlos, que bien se debe sentir saberse superiores ¿no? A ustedes los herederos de los cuatro clanes más poderosos…

-No era su deber protegerla por que Anabelle precisamente la humillaba, jamás Kei tuvo el deber de darle su lealtad y protección a alguien que no le aceptaba, por eso mismo Kei lo hizo por que quiso… y además aun haya una oportunidad de salvarla.

-¿Cuál?- interrogue, al decir eso supe en mi interior que ya había tomado una decisión, aunque trataba de ignorar lo que yo ya sabía-¿Cuál?

-Sangre humana- nos dijo- eso es lo que necesita.

Hubo un compas de silencio un momento.

-Ella jamás aceptaría eso- soltó Maggie asqueada.

-Jamás -concordó Zafirina.

-Es la única manera.

Abrí la boca parta decirles que se callaran y me dejaran pensar en algo, cuando la voz del cazador me dejo paralizada.

-JANE, hija.

Irina alzo la cabeza bruscamente y cuando sus ojos encontraron la figura del cazador se congelo, y soltó un pequeño siseo. Sus ojos se desplazaron del cazador hacia el bosque donde registre un pequeño movimiento, sin pararme a pensar en lo que hacía me levante y corrí en esa dirección, al instante escuche una pequeña discusión detrás mío y el susurro que causaba el roce ágil de una carrera, pero de alguien que definitivamente era un vampiro, tenía un trote ágil y ligero.

Proferí una baja maldición y aumente la velocidad hasta obligarla a detenerse, alce los puños sin perder tiempo

-¿Quién eres?-chille, mi voz aun distorsionada por el dolor que tenia por el peligro de muerte en el que se hallaba mi amiga.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- dijo una voz dulce y musical, aunque fría y altanera

-Eres una caza vampiros.

-Sí.

¡Maldición¡ Lo que me faltaba, estaba en un debate mental, aunque ya tenía la repuesta, y una caza vampiros enviada por mi encantadora tía (nótese la ironía) venia a vigilarme, esto simplemente no podía ir mejor.

Ella se bajo la capucha que cubría su rostro, casi me caigo al verla, era absoluta y completamente hermosa, una belleza deslumbrante, solo que tenía un grannn parecido con mi tía Katherine, como si fueran gemelas, las diferenciaba el hecho de que la mujer que tenia frente a mi tenía el cabello marrón ondeado y largo, y los ojos de color chocolates…sus ojos, mis ojos me observaron desde aquel rostro perfecto.

Me quede sin habla.

-Katherine piensa que aun sigues siendo leales a nosotros- me dijo con una sutil amenaza en su voz.

-Y quien dice lo contrario- chille al fin reaccionando-

-Yo-respondió. Sus ojos chocolates, me observaban suspicaces, mirándome de arriba abajo, la verdad no se que buscaba, pero me parecía que en sus ojos por un segundo brillo el ¿reconocimiento?

-Te equivocas –murmure, ¡rayos¡ ¿De dónde sacaba Katherine a lo caza vampiros? A ella nunca antes le había visto, estaba segurísima que me acordaría de caso contrario ¿Cómo ignorarla si era la viva imagen de Katherine? Pero que yo supiera no tenía hermanas, más que mi madre, y ella estaba muerta.

-Nunca lo hago. –su voz era tan fría, como agua helada

-¿Quién eres?- repetí, usando el mismo tono que ella.

-Adiós, Rosa- me dijo esquivándome y alejándose.

No hice nada para detenerla, volví al claro donde aun estaban todas con una pequeña diferencia, el cazador estaba arrodillado frotándose una pierna que inconfundiblemente Irina le había roto (por la postura de ella).

-Hija- susurro el cazador aun mirándole con suplica en sus ojos. Irina le dirigió una mirada de repulsión total antes de voltearse.

-Jane, por favor, sé que no me recuerdas- dijo el cazador- pero eres mi hija, y antes eras alegre y divertida, feliz, no como ahora fría y orgullosa.

La indignación brillo en los fríos ojos de Irina.

-No necesito la recomendación de nadie sobre mi forma de ser, y menos de un cazador así que valoras tu vida en algo cierra el pico y déjame en paz

Con eso volvió al lado de Anabelle quien ya estaba más calmada y le alargo la mano, la eludida dudo un momento y después la tomo, ofreció su otra mano a Zafirina y Maggie y finalmente se las arreglo para tocar a la aun inconsciente Kei, me miro y dijo:

-Llévalo a la academia ahí decidirán qué hacer con él, llevare a Kei al hospital…tal vez aun podemos salvarla.

Di un pequeño giro y desaparecieron dejando un frio y horrible silencio.

Me voltee hacia el cazador

El me devolvió la mirada y fui consciente de que él sabía lo que era yo.

Mi móvil sonó.

Suspire y conteste.

-Hola –dije con frialdad.

-¿qué tienes para mí?- me pregunto tía Katherine

-Hola, también me da mucho gusto volver hablar contigo- dije con ironía-y no te preocupes mucho, estoy en excelentes condiciones, tu matón no me toco, en cambio si a mi amiga.

-No tengo tiempo para tus ironías- replico- ¿tienes algo para mí?

Pensé en lo que me dijo Zafirina, en el escudo mental de la academia y que era un descubrimiento muy importante y dejaba vulnerable a la misma, en lo que le paso a Kei, y en todas la estrategias que podía tener para desaparecer a los vampiros y al fin tome mi decisión.

-Si tengo algo para ti- susurre frustrada.

**.**

**Alice POV: **

Rosalie y yo nos preparábamos para ir a la casa de los McKensy, eran las once de la noche, tal vez no sería una buena idea ir a esa hora, sabiendo que llegaríamos casi a las doce, pero no podíamos esperar más tiempo, cada minuto para nosotras era valioso, descubrir si Bella y Renesmee estaban vivas o no era muy importante, descontando a Keyli.

Bajamos hasta la puerta y le indique a Martin que saldríamos de la casa, y que hiciera guardia, asintió y abrí la puerta entusiasmada solo para encontrarme con Edward, Jasper y Emment ahí lastimados.

-¡Emment¡- chillo Rosalie ayudando a su esposo a ingresar a la sala, actuando instintivamente avance y ayude a mi esposo a entrar, Edward camino como ido, y después de dejar a Jasper sentado trate de ayudarle pero él me aparto sin dejarme acercarme.

-¿Has tenido alguna visión extraña, Alice? – pregunto, su voz era fría y arrastrada, sin vida, tal como había sonado por siete años, desde aquel trágico día.

Me estremecí involuntariamente, e intercambie una mirada con Rosalie.

-No- susurre evitando a toda costa pensar en eso- ¿Por qué Edward?

-Por que algo nos ataco en el bosque al sur de la casa- informo Jasper mirándome con severidad- alguien que nos conocía muy bien y que trabajaba para Katherine Swan, no estamos seguros pero creemos que fue ella misma, solo que con una fuerza impresionante, como una neófita, dijo algo que nos inquieto.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Rosalie mortificada.

-Dijo que seriamos destruidos por nuestra propia familia, y que no valía la pena llorar por los vivos, si no por los próximos muertos- informo Emment en voz baja.

Los tres suspiraron y miraron al suelo, hace meses (o años, la verdad ya no notaba la diferencia) que no tenía noticias de ellos, y verlos ahí heridos me hizo olvidar momentáneamente la visita a los McKensy, Edward arrastro ligeramente los pies y se sentó.

-Todas las familias de vampiros serán registradas- informo- hay un traidor.

-¿Qué?- dije exaltada.

-Sé que hay uno- me gruño furioso- es la única forma de que sigan actuando como lo hacen, nos atacan sin que nos demos cuenta y las pocas veces que hemos tenido una pista de ellos desaparecieron. Cualquier vampiro que dé aunque sea solo una sospecha de ser traidor será exterminado con toda y su familia.

-No puedes hacer eso Edward- siseo Rosalie parándose furiosa.

-¿En serio?- respondió con sarcasmo- Ya lo estoy haciendo, es una orden.

-Esme y Carlisle se sentirían avergonzados de tu conducta – grite apoyando a mi hermana- los inocentes no deben pagar con los culpables.

-Ellos no sentirán nada, están muertos- me grito enseñándome los colmillos-esa maldita los mato.

-Eso no es cierto- susurre sentándome- te dije que no los vi muriendo, solo son sus prisioneros.

Poco después del ataque a Bella, y con Edward destruyendo todo a su paso, llegamos a nuestra mansión, la verdad hasta ahora desconozco que fue lo que nos impulso a seguir moviéndonos, pero poco antes de llegar pude ver como Katherine irrumpía en la casa y sacaba a rastras a Carlisle y Esme, ellos siempre fueron tan pacíficos, eran tan buenos para ser vampiros, que no le dieron ninguna pelea, y eso fue lo peor, todos los guardias vampiros de la casa fueron con nosotros y nadie pudo defenderlos, Anabelle y Chantalle justo estaban ese día en la casa de los Black, sino tal vez ellos no estarían aquí.

-No viste la muerte de Bella hasta que fue muy tarde, ni el ataque que acabamos de sufrir- me reprendió enojado- así que nadie dice que es verdad.

-No culpes a Alice- dijo Jasper entrando en la discusión, se puso delante de mí cuando enterré la cara en su pecho, el había tocado un punto sensible, me sentí muy culpable.

-Los vampiros protegerán a su familia, Edward- dijo Rose tratando de tranquilizar a Jasper- no puedes hacer nada, no te obedecerán, así sea verdad que haya un traidor, son sus hijos, su familia.

-Solo los defiendes por que tú no puedes tener hijos- le grito en respuesta logrando que Rosalie empezara a llorar.

-¡No te metas con Rose¡- Emment le enseño los colmillos furioso.

Edward era muy diferente desde que Bella murió, hacía sentir a todos mal, tal como él se sentía, lo entendía, su dolor era muy grande, pero no tenía derecho a tratarnos así. Nosotros lamentábamos los acontecimientos de ese día tanto como él, la muerte de Bella y Renesmee no solo mato la bondad en mi hermano, si no que mato la alegría en Emment, la confianza en Jasper, la tranquilidad en Rose, y también mi alegría.

-Señores- Martin intervino acercándose.

-¿QUE?- gritamos todos a la vez.

-Eh, la directora de la academia los llama.

Me pare mientras me secaba las lágrimas y conteste el teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Señorita Alice- dijo rápidamente- tenemos un gran problema, un caza vampiros ha entrado a la academia, lamentablemente su sobrina Anabelle y la señorita McKensy estaban fuera y fueron atacadas.

-¿Qué?- grite- ¿Anabelle está bien?

Rosalie vino corriendo en cuanto mencione a su hija. Trato de quitarme el teléfono pero por suerte Emment se lo impidió.

-No, no- me dijo suspirando- el ataque fue para ella pero fue recibido por Kei McKensy, ella le protegió.

-¿Kei McKensy le protegió?- repetí con incredulidad- no era su deber, por lo menos no para Anabelle.

-Sí, pero por alguna razón que no entendemos la protegió y ahora está a punto de morir, Rosa McKensy capturo al cazador, y está aquí con nosotros y no sabemos qué hacer.

-¿Quién es Rosa McKensy?- pregunte sorprendida.

-La nueva hija de los McKensy, no sabemos qué hacer, ni como salvar a Kei, sus padres ya están llegando, y las demás familias también han sido informadas, el señor Cullen tal vez no llegue, pero ustedes…-

-Mi hermano esta aquí- informe.

Escuche una discusión.

-¿_A qué esperan para ayudar a Kei?- dijo una voz dulce y musical impregnada de cierta arrogancia- exijo que le ayuden._

_-Cálmate, Rosa, necesitamos informarles, el cazador…_

_-Por mi pueden enviarlo al mismo infierno, no me interesa lo que hagan con él, quiero que ayuden a Kei, esta muriéndose._

_-Rosa, por favor._

_-Ja, para que se suponen que les informan de todas maneras.-_

_-Ellos son…_

_-¿la realeza de nuestro mundo?- dijo con sarcasmo-Pues para mí no son mis reyes, no me importan ellos solo mi hermana, quiero que viva ya que por culpa de una Cullen ella está entre la vida y la muerte._

_-No digas eso, ella está escuchando._

_-Que bueno, así le puedo decir que su sobrina es una arrogante malcriada que pone en peligro a todos, por su culpa mi hermana se va a morir…- empezó a llorar._

_-_Iremos inmediatamente- dije al instante- espérennos.

_-¿Esperar? A qué ¿a que Kei muera? ¡Qué dignos son de ser nuestros reyes¡ Son iguales a la estúpida de Anabelle- dijo la chica furiosa al escuchar mi replica- yo no esperare a ellos, salvare a Kei por mis propios medios- dicho eso escuche el portazo._

_-_Lo siento, Alice- me dijo la directora- por favor vengan.

-Ahí estaremos.

-El problema es muy grande, más de lo que piensan

-¿Por qué?

-Por que el cazador es el padre humano de Irina Denali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rosa POV:**

Por un momento me quede callada a pesar de que pude percibir claramente su ansia de información, trate de calmarme por que no quería perder la paciencia y ponerme a discutir con mi tía, sería tonto. Kei estaba muriéndose y tenía que ir a verla.

-Habla, ya- me dijo fastidiada

-Solo tengo una cosa que decirte- le dije con lentitud- si vuelves a meterte con mi familia te juro que te acabare- le amenace con furia a pesar de que ya quería cortarle, pero tenía que dejar las cosas bien en claro- no vuelvas a meter a algunos de tus perros falderos en la academia por que los matare uno por uno.

Ella respondió al acto.

-Eres una de las nuestras, una caza vampiros.

-No, no lo soy- chille. Ya había tomado mi decisión y nadie me haría cambiar de parecer, los vampiros me habían ofrecido cosas que ninguno de los "míos" me dio nunca, cariño, comprensión, amor y amistad, sentimientos que jamás logre sentir con ellos, y ahora que lograba comprender lo que significaba amar a alguien no podía perderlo.

-No sabe lo que dices- sonaba desesperada, y eso me extraño, debería estar bailando conga por librarse de mi.

-Claro que si- respondí con dificultad- no toques a mi familia y menos a Kei, es la única familia que ahora tengo y si ella muere me encargare de que los vampiros te destruyan.

-Tú serás la primera si dices todo.

-Si la única forma de destruirte es arrastrarte conmigo, lo hare- dije sin inflexión notando el dolor que me atravesó el corazón solo de pensar en las consecuencias desastrosas si abría la boca.

-Te odiaran- me siseo- ellos mismos te mataran ¿acaso estas dispuesta a dejar que te maten? Si te unes a ellos yo misma me encargare de que mueras antes de que digas algo sobre mí, los Cullen no te dejaran decir ni a en cuanto menciones a que clan perteneces.

-No sé de que hablas, pero en caso de que sea cierto veremos quién cae primero, si tú o yo, puedes ser la líder de nuestro clan, pero no olvides que yo también pertenezco a esa familia, si yo caigo ustedes me acompañaran.

-¿Esa es tu última palabra?

-Lo es.

-Bien, entonces veremos quién muere primero, querida sobrina- su voz ahora era furiosa- si tú o yo, eres una mocosa estúpida, juraste por la memoria de tu madre destruirlos y ahora te unes a ellos, debí saberlo, eres igual a tu padre, una vil traidora. Pero te juro por la memoria de Keyli que yo misma arrasare con toda la realeza de los vampiros, empezando por ti, y tu madre me acompañara.

Y colgó.

-¿Qué dices?- grite fuera de mi cuando menciono a mi madre, mi madre estaba muerta, era imposible. ¿Acaso solo me estaba diciendo eso para torturarme? Probablemente así era, no me atormentaría más con su comentario.

Me volví hacia el cazador

-¿Puedes pararte?- pregunte bruscamente

-No- respondió con el mismo tono.

Avance hacia él y lo levante con una mano antes de pasar mi brazo bajo sus hombros, suspire un momento y después corrí rápidamente, primero por que quería ver a Kei, y segundo por que no podía lastimar mas al cazador, y sobre todo si era el padre de Irina.

Cuando llegue a la academia la directora me recibió con una mirada mortificada, me ayudo a llevar al cazador a su oficina y dijo:

-No sabemos si podemos salvarla, las reservas de sangre de los de sexto se terminaron la semana pasada, íbamos a hacer un pedido mañana, y a lo mucho llegaran en la tarde, tal vez para eso sea demasiado tarde.

Aquellas palabras fueron devastadoras, Kei era la primera amiga que hice, la única con lo que me sentía bien, como en casa, cumplía todos sus caprichos y en vez de sentirme fastidiada me sentí bien, y ahora la directora no me podía decir que ella iba a morir, era mi hermana, y aunque no compartíamos la sangre la quería como tal.

-No… me puede decir eso- susurre con la voz rota.

-Lo siento- me dijo afligida- y se que nos culpas, no quiero ni saber cuál será la reacción de los McKensy- tengo que hablarle a los Cullen, ellos tienen que arreglar esto.

Levante la cabeza bruscamente cuando menciono a los Cullen, primero hablo con uno de sus guardias y después menciono a una tal Alice. Pude escuchar la conversación

_-¿Si?-_ la voz que contesto fue muy dulce y sedosa, y muy musical.

-Señorita Alice- dijo rápidamente la directora- tenemos un gran problema, un caza vampiros ha entrado a la academia, lamentablemente su sobrina Anabelle y la señorita McKensy estaban fuera y fueron atacadas.

_-¿Qué?- grito la vampira- ¿Anabelle está bien?_

Escuche unos pasos agiles llegar cerca de la vampira, pero nadie más hablo, fruncí el ceño mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas de rabia al pensar que ellos todavía hablaban con tanta tranquilidad, mientras mi hermana se moría, los Cullen eran todos iguales, uno egoístas, Anabelle era gran prueba de eso.

-No, no- dijo suspirando- el ataque fue para ella pero fue recibido por Kei McKensy, ella le protegió.

_-¿Kei McKensy le protegió?- repitió con incredulidad. Me envare furiosa por su tono ¿acaso creía que Kei no era capaz de ayudar a otra persona?- no era su deber, por lo menos no para Anabelle._

-Sí, pero por alguna razón que no entendemos la protegió y ahora está a punto de morir, Rosa McKensy capturo al cazador, y está aquí con nosotros y no sabemos qué hacer.

_-¿Quién es Rosa McKensy?- pregunto sorprendida. Fantástico, aun no sabían nada de mí._

-La nueva hija de los McKensy, no sabemos qué hacer, ni como salvar a Kei, sus padres ya están llegando, y las demás familias también han sido informadas, el señor Cullen tal vez no llegue, pero ustedes…-

_-Mi hermano esta aquí- informo, pero la directora no le escucho ya que intervine._

-¿A qué esperan para ayudar a Kei?- dije furiosa- exijo que le ayuden.

-Cálmate, Rosa, necesitamos informarles, el cazador…

-Por mi pueden enviarlo al mismo infierno, no me interesa lo que hagan con él, quiero que ayuden a Kei, esta muriéndose.

-Rosa, por favor.

-Ja, para que se suponen que les informan de todas maneras.- me mofe

-Ellos son…

-¿La realeza de nuestro mundo?- dije con sarcasmo-Pues para mí no son mis reyes, no me importan ellos solo mi hermana, quiero que viva ya que por culpa de una Cullen ella está entre la vida y la muerte.

-No digas eso, ella está escuchando.

-Que bueno, así le puedo decir que su sobrina es una arrogante malcriada que pone en peligro a todos, por su culpa mi hermana se va a morir…- empecé a llorar, sin importarme lo que esa vampira creía e mi

-_Iremos inmediatamente- dijo al instante- espérennos_.

-¿Esperar? A qué ¿a que Kei muera? ¡Qué dignos son de ser nuestros reyes¡ Son iguales a la estúpida de Anabelle- dije indignada-yo no esperare a ellos, salvare a Kei por mis propios medios.

Diciendo eso salí de la dirección, pero escuche una última parte de la conversación:

-…_el cazador es el padre humano de Irina Denali._

Corrí hasta la enfermería sin importarme más ese asunto del cazador, en cuanto abrí la puerta vi a Zafirina y Maggie junto a Paul al lado de la cama donde Kei respiraba entrecortadamente, sus labios que normalmente eran rojos ahora eran casi blancos, y estaba más pálida si eso era posible, me enoje mucho cuando vi a Anabelle junto a Thais e Irina, pero no dije nada más.

-¿Cuáles son sus esperanzas?- pregunte dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Paul que se mordía los labios como un vicio.

-No muchas-dijo Maggie con resignación- si tenemos suerte la sangre llegara pronto, sus padres ya lo saben, estarán aquí en cuestión de minutos.

_-No, no, no puedo perder a Kei, ya perdí a Keyli ¿Por qué a ella también?- el pensamiento de Paul era desolador. _Y ¿Quién diablos era Keyli?

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y dos vampiros entraron, supuse por la mirada que le dieron a Kei que no eran otros más que sus padres, la vampira era bajita y tenía el cabello marrón oscuro, mientras que el vampiro era moreno y su cabello era negro.

-¡Kei¡- grito su madre lanzándose sobre mi hermana y sollozando- ¡oh¡ Kei.

-¿Qué haremos?- susurro el señor McKensy o sea mi "padre"- Kei, ¿Cómo la salvamos?

Mientras se dedicaban a pensar en cómo salvarla yo me quede pensando: Kei necesitaba sangre humana para salvarse y después sangre de vampiro para poder recuperar su fuerza completamente. Y entonces lo comprendí, ella no necesariamente necesitaba sangre humana… es decir, yo tenía sangre humana, por lo menos una parte y también sangre vampírica, eso era lo que podía salvarla.

Era una semivampira y por primera vez en la vida estaba alegre por ello.

-_No será un asesinato, no de verdad…. Es decir… ella es mi hija…lo necesita…tienen que entenderlo- el padre de Kei intentaba sin éxito convencerse de que matar a un humano para salvar a Kei no era tan malo._

-No necesita hacer eso- intervine.

-Es mi hija, haría cualquier cosa por ella-respondió sin inflexión.

-Le digo que no es necesario por que yo le daré mi sangre-conteste

Todos me miraron sin entender al principio, incluso la madre de Kei dejo de llorar.

-Soy una semivampira-les recordé.

La comprensión se reflejo en sus rostros.

-No puedes darle mucha sangre-intervino Anabelle con voz temblorosa.

-No importa-le replique- aun así le daré toda la que pueda.

-Yo puedo dar también la mía-ofreció asombrándome- ella me salvo la vida.

-Y no tenia por que hacerlo- dijo Paul desagradablemente.

Anabelle se encogió de hombros aunque no le miro mal, asentí sabiendo que de todas maneras no teníamos tiempo que perder para entender el cambio radical de ella, Anabelle sonrió cuando vio mi asentimiento, fruncí el ceño ante su actitud. Se adelanto y separo de suavemente a la señora McKensy de su hija, después se mordió la muñeca y dejo que la sangre cayera a los labios entreabiertos de Kei, unos minutos más paso así, antes de que ella cayera arrodillada muy pálida por la pérdida de sangre. La levante lentamente y se la entregue a Thais antes de repetí lo que hizo y darle mi sangre a Kei, reacciono a los pocos minutos y levanto su mano para apretar la mía contra su boca, hice un gesto de dolor cuando sentí sus colmillos perforar mi piel.

-Ya- susurre zafándome de su agarre.

Ella parpadeo confusa mirando a todos.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto

-Casi te mueres- respondí frotando mi mano.

-Yo…. ¿bebí tu sangre?-

Asentí

-Y la de Anabelle- añadí mirándola. Kei le miro con incredulidad.

-Gracias por salvarme, Kei- le dijo Anabelle con una pequeña sonrisa, Paul gruño pero Kei le ignoro- yo sé que no me he portado bien, pero te ruego que me perdones, soy una estúpida.

-Lo eres- concordaron Zafirina y Maggie al mismo tiempo.

-No le hablen así- dijo Kei con severidad. Nada me sorprendió más que eso. O sea ellas eran enemigas y ahora parecían amigas de toda la vida- ella no tiene la culpa.

-Evidentemente aun no se recupera del todo- dijo Zafirina contrariada.

-Toda la razón, Zafirina-apoyo Maggie- necesita que le revisen la cabeza o algo así, al parecerlos vampiros algunas veces pueden sufrir de estupiditis.

Kei sonrió

-No te preocupes Anabelle- dijo – te salve por que eres mi amiga

Anabelle le devolvió la sonrisa. Sabiendo que ya no me necesitaban allí me dispuse a ir a la dirección para ver qué pasaba con el padre de Irina.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Kei

-A la dirección.

-Bien, iré contigo- dijo bajándose de la camilla

-NO-dijimos todos a la vez.

-Puedo ir, ya estoy bien- dijo testaruda

Su madre sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos mamá, claro que puedo….un momento ¿Qué hacen aquí papás?

Empezaron a discutir así que ignore eso, mire a Irina fijamente, para ver si quería ir conmigo, después de todo era su padre, ella capto mi mirada y endureció la suya antes de sacudir la cabeza y voltearse. AL parecer ella no quería ver a su padre, pero como pertenecía a mi clan, tenía que ver la forma de sacarlo con vida de aquí, aunque tuviera que pelar con los Cullen.

**Alice POV:**

Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Emment y yo salimos corriendo después de que colgué el teléfono, este era un problema con el que no pensamos toparnos jamás, es decir era el padre de Irina. No podíamos simplemente mandarlo desaparecer, la chica nos odiaría, más de lo que ya lo hace, a Anabelle le costó mucho hacerse su amiga y lograr que nos dejara de tener tanto rencor.

Pero era un cazador, y solo a la familia Denali le tocaba decidí que hace con el padre de su heredera, la opinión de mi hermano también contaba mucho, y bueno no es que el adorara exactamente a los cazadores después de lo que paso hace siete años.

¿Qué íbamos a hacer?

¿Y quién era aquella chiquilla que los McKensy habían adoptado sin consultarnos?

Aparte de que era arrogante, yo sentía que había algo mas en ella, nunca ningún vampiro hablaba así de nosotros y menos cuando sabia que le escuchábamos.

Una visión me interrumpió, vi a Renesmee besándose con un chico, lo supe porque vi su largo cabello cobrizo lleno de bucles, no le vi la cara, pero si la del chico.

Era Jacob. Jacob Black

Llegamos a la academia solo para enterarnos que Kei ya estaba bien, su hermana le había salvado, ¿Cómo? Dándole su sangre. No entendía muy bien, pero nadie explicaba, hace unos momentos Jacob se había enterado de que había un cazador, y se enfureció, su hermana había muerto por culpa de cazadores.

Dijeron que Rosa McKensy le había parado y que ellos estaban fuera hablando. Esa chica tenía algo interesante y lo iba a descubrir. A nadie más pareció importarle, se quedaron esperando a lo demás.

Salí afuera a tomar el aire y vi algo inesperado, vi a Jacob y a una chica de cabello corto marrón rojizo (pero oscuro, casi negro) a punto de besarse.

-Eh-grite. No quería que nadie se metiera con el chico de mi sobrina.

Ellos dieron un respingo y la chica se froto los ojos antes de mirarme con infinito rencor. Jadee impresionada, no por su mirada que era intimidante, sino por el color de sus ojos.

Aquella chica que estaba segura no era otra que Rosa McKensy mirándome con ojos abrasadores, con una mirada odiosa muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada a sentir, por lo menos cuando los ojos de Bella me miraban.

Por que esos ojos eran los ojos de Bella, del color del chocolate con la leche.

Los ojos de Bella…..lo ojos de Renesmee, mi sobrina

¿Sería posible?


	10. Plan Perfecto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.´**

**.**

**Rosa POV**:

Rápidamente me encamine hacia la dirección, antes de que tocara la puerta se abrió mostrándome el rostro afligido y mortificado de la directora, ella suspiro aliviada al verme llegar. Alce las cejas y me invito a pasar.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunte.

-Malditos monstruos chupasangres, apestosos vampiros, asquerosas…..- el padre de Irina seguía con los insultos sin inmutarse por mi presencia.

Bueno, ahora entendía perfectamente por que la directora estaba así. Suspire y gruñí bajamente. El cazador se calló.

-Déjeme hablar con él a solas- pedí

La directora asintió aliviada antes de decir:

-Menos mal, no le queríamos decir nada a Jacob y no sabíamos a quien recurrir…

-¿Por qué?- cuestione con curiosidad.

Suspiro

-Los caza vampiros son un tema muy delicado para los…Cullen y los Black, especialmente para Jacob, los detesta y si se entera de que un cazador está en la academia no sé como reaccionaria.

Parpadee un poco aturdida por lo que dijo, trate de olvidar el hecho de que Jacob también me podría odiar y asentí. La directora salió al instante y me voltee hasta quedar mirando al padre de Irina.

El bufo

-Dime o ¿eres muy buena actriz o estas de lado de ellos?

-No tengo por qué contestarte ¿sabes?- respondí con brusquedad- Soy una Swan de sangre, tu solo eres el sirviente de mi tía.

-¿De verdad estas de lado de ellos?

-Ya te dije que no te interesa- gruñí- solo quiero ver la forma de sacarte de aquí con vida.

-Solo quiero ver a Jane.

-Irina no quiere verte ni en pintura.

-No es Irina- rugió.

-¿En serio?, pues aquí no responde por otro nombre. Entiéndelo ahora es una vampira, es una de nosotros, ya supéralo.

-Cuando te quiten a tu única hija de tus brazos y la maten en vida, entonces tal vez entiendas lo que siento, vampira.

Me eche hacia atrás cuando me dijo eso, no pude evitarlo, me llamo vampira. Bueno ahora que había renunciado a ser cazadora trataría de pasar mis días con ellos feliz, pero sabía que mi tía no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, yo no sería feliz por mucho tiempo. Por lo menos no mientras ella viviera.

-Ella está ocupada- dije omitiendo su comentario anterior- ahora déjame concentrarme para ver cómo te saco con vida de aquí.

-Ja, como si te importara.

-Me importa- gruñí- si no, no estuviera aquí perdiendo mi tiempo.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y nos sobresalto mucho. Irina recorrió con su fría mirada toda la estancia antes de que su mirada recayera sobre mí y dijera con indiferencia total:

-Jacob acaba de enterarse de que hay un cazador, la directora te ruega que no dejes que lo lastimen- señalo con la cabeza a su padre que se sintió dolido cuando ella no lo miro.

-Lo mantendré a salvo, no te preocupes.

-No me preocupo- mascullo con furia saliendo dando un portazo

Me quede un momento viendo el lugar por el que se había marchado, preguntándome porque no había sentido su presencia y cuanto tiempo había estado allí ¿el suficiente para que escuchara que conocía a su padre? Esperaba que no.

No tuve tiempo para meditar más, ya que la puerta se volvió a abrir con más brusquedad que antes y entro Jacob furioso con Anabelle tratando de pararlo, Kei y Paul entraron detrás de ellos un poco abrumados por el comportamiento de Jacob.

-Basta Jacob- decía Anabelle jalándole del brazo- no te comportes como un niño.

-Cállate- él se deshizo de su agarre para dirigirse al cazador con una mirada asesina

Me pare frente a él con los brazos abiertos y enseñándole los colmillos. Su expresión me encogió el corazón, no podía creer que su reacción fuera tan fuerte, y me dolía, porque incluso aunque yo hubiera renunciado a ser una cazadora, no dejaba de ser un Swan, eso estaba en mi sangre.

-Quítate del camino, Rosa- me rugió

-Oblígame- respondí con ferocidad

Jacob di un paso más y Kei estuvo delante de mí gruñéndole. Eso me sorprendió mucho, yo no pertenecía a ninguno de los clanes más poderosos, no debía protegerme.

-Kei…-dijo Jacob con impaciencia

-No le pondrás un dedo encima a Rosa.

-No le hare daño-dijo indignado- solo quiero que se quite del camino, ese cazador casi te mata.

-Pero no lo hizo.

-Jacob- intervine- vamos

El me miro confundido.

-Necesitas tranquilizarte- suspire apartando a Kei, sus ojos castaños me miraron un tanto preocupados, asentí y ella también. Anabelle le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Jacob cuando este salió con paso dudoso de la dirección. Paul se encogió de hombros y me dijo:

-Espero que de verdad lo tranquilices.

Asentí

-Las chicas y yo te esperaremos en el cuarto- me informo Kei sonriendo. Aquella sonrisa me trajo un recuerdo borroso, por un instante pude ver la silueta de una chica de cabello largo y ondeado, solo pude ver que me sonreía, su sonrisa arrogante me recordó a la de Kei.

Me voltee para seguir a Jacob. ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

El se sentó en la orilla del lago que está detrás de la academia y suspiro, me senté a su lado y cerré los ojos, me dolían un poco, las lentillas no aguantarían mucho, aunque a decir verdad, ya todos mis amigos incluyendo a Jacob sabían que las usaba, no le veía el caso a que me pusiera mas cada vez que se desintegraban, pero lo haría unas semanas más.

-Lo siento- me dijo después de unos minutos de silencio- no fue mi intención lastimarte.

-No lo hiciste- respondí en el acto- pero ¿Qué te hicieron los cazadores para que los odiaras de esa manera?

El se tomo su tiempo para explicármelo, miro fijamente el cielo estrellado y después me miro a los ojos, trate de no desviar la mirada, el sonrió al ver mi nerviosismo.

-Mi hermana Ráchelle Black- dijo bajito- ella…fue asesinada por caza vampiros.

Bajo la mirada y gruño

-Esos malditos nos atacaron desprevenidos, solo fuimos a entrenar, apenas y me había convertido en vampiro y ella me ayudaba. Me llevo a un bosque y entonces…aparecieron de la nada. Ella no opuso resistencia, Ráchelle siempre fue…demasiado dulce y tierna para ser una vampira. No quiso pelear con ellos, trate de defenderla, pero no pude y la mataron.

-¿Y…tu?

-Estaba casi inconsciente cuando la mataron, solo sé que mi familia llego unos minutos después, me salvaron, pero a Ráchelle la habían convertido en cenizas- apretó los puños con odio puro-la señorita Alice Cullen les aviso del ataque demasiado tarde.

-¿Alice Cullen?- cuestione

-Ella puede ver el futuro- me informo.

-Lo siento- susurre- no tenía idea

El sacudió la cabeza y me miro con ternura.

-Me recuerdas tanto a ella- alzo la mano y me acaricio la mejilla. Cerré los ojos ante su contacto- solo que no te tenía un carácter tan fuerte.

Abrí los ojos para usar mi sarcasmo, pero él estaba cerca de mí, quizá demasiado. Y me quede sin palabras, mi mente se quedo en blanco cuando él se inclino hacia mí, entreabrí los labios mientras miraba los suyos. Podía oír su respiración tan cerca de mí y sentir su deseo que también se convirtió en el mío, me lamí los labios cuando él me beso la mejilla. Podía sentir como el fuego recorría mis venas, lo deseaba, deseaba que me besara. Uno de sus brazos acaricio mi cintura y no pude evitar gemir de placer, el suspiro y entonces me miro a los ojos. Cogió mi cara con su mano libre y finalmente se acerco más a mí. Cerró los ojos y también yo, solo que en ese momento tan perfecto las malditas lentillas se deshicieron y los ojos me ardieron, trate de no tomarle importancia.

Sus labios apenas y tocaron los míos, me incline instintivamente hacia él y entonces…

-Eh- una voz dulce y musical grito rompiendo por completo el hechizo que nos envolvía y sobresaltándonos.

Me frote los ojos tratando de que el ardor desapareciera y mire con odio a la chica que nos interrumpió (bueno, en realidad más que una chica era una vampira adulta), antes de recordar que ya no tenía lentillas y bajar la vista, aunque aquella vampira tan hermosa me miro con incredulidad y sorpresa.

-Señorita Alice –Jacob se levanto de inmediato- es un…placer verla. Estaba claro por su tono que tampoco le agrado que nos interrumpiera. Me levante con la vista en el suelo, ella trataba por todos los medios de encontrar mis ojos.

-Hola, Jacob. -Asintió-¿Eres tu Rosa McKensy?- me miro.

-Si- respondí levantando la vista

Sus ojos me inspeccionaban completamente.

-¿Qué?- dije cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-Eres…una…

-¿Semivampira?- fruncí el ceño incomoda-si, este…. Jacob nos vemos.

-Eh- dijo el eludido.

Sin decir más corrí en dirección a mi cuarto, la señorita Alice me seguía podía sentirlo, maldición.

-Rosa- me dijo Kei cuando ingrese. No había nadie más en el cuarto afortunadamente. La mire fijamente y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tus ojos- susurro.

Me encogí de hombros y ella me tiro la caja de mis lentillas. Le mire sorprendida.

-Supuse que ya tenías que volver a ponértelos. Nadie te vio con ese color de ojos ¿verdad?

-La señorita Alice-respondí.

Se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada.

-Rosa, es la primera vez que te veo con ese color de ojos, no sabía que ese era tu color natural, pero hay una cosa que debes saber, la esposa del señor Cullen, o sea Bella Cullen tenía el color de tus ojos, imagínate el dolor que le causo a la señorita Alice.

Fruncí el ceño, abrumada.

-Mas que afligida parecía sorprendida y también entrometida- dije poniéndome los lentes- no te preocupes, sobrevivirá a la decepción.

Ella sacudió la cabeza

-A veces eres un poco dura.

-Lo siento- dije.

Levante la cabeza cuando sentí que alguien venia, la señorita Alice abrió la puerta, Kei fue más rápida y oculto la caja de lentillas a tiempo. Me mordí los labios para evitar decir algo malo, o sea lo quisiera o no ella pertenecía a la realeza de los vampiros y ahora que había decidido entrar en su mundo debía mostrar un poco mas de respeto.

-Señorita Alice- Kei se inclino ligeramente, y la vampira asintió en su dirección, me miro fijamente a los ojos unos segundos antes de que alguien entrara y la distraerá de inspeccionarme, suspire aliviada al ver a Anabelle ingresar junto con Chantalle.

-Mamá- dijo Chantalle sonriendo y abrazándola.

-Tía- Anabelle también le abrazo.

Kei me miro como diciéndome no digas nada, respire lentamente para no perder la paciencia y asentí.

-Chicas- susurro la señorita Alice sonriendo y mirándolas aliviadas.

-Mamá, déjame presentarte oficialmente a la nueva hija de la familia McKensy, Rosa McKensy- dijo Chantalle tomando de la mano a su madre y acercándose hacia mí.

Ella me miro de arriba abajo unos momentos y sonrió.

-Los McKensy no dijeron nada sobre una nueva hija- me sonrió y aun así pude sentir la leve amenaza en su voz que me puso en guardia al instante.

-Solo ocurrió hace unos meses-intervino Kei alertada al ver mi expresión- Nuestros padres no tuvieron ocasión de decir nada, además usted y sus hermanos estuvieron muy…_Ocupados._

La madre de Chantalle no dijo nada por un momento muy largo, Anabelle y la misma Chantalle se habían quedado mudas ante el comportamiento de la señorita Alice, por mi propio bien no dije nada otra vez, Kei se paso la mano por el cabello un tanto nerviosa y se mordió los labios.

-Sí, supongo que sí- finalmente dijo- Esos lentes de contacto te quedan muy bien- me dijo aun sin dejar de mirar a Kei.

Me quede sin respiración un segundo, pero me obligue a mi misma a recordar que no debía tenerle miedo, era tan solo una vampira más.

-Tía- Anabelle carraspeo- Tío Edward desea que se apresure, la reunión está a punto de comenzar.

-Mi hermano puede esperar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando a Anabelle- ¿Por qué te pones lentes de contacto?

-¿Acaso hay alguna ley dada por usted que me impida usarlos?- replique al instante. Kei gimió bajamente ante mi respuesta.

Vale, la paciencia no era lo mío, y detestaba profundamente que se metieran en mis asuntos

La señorita Alice alzo las cejas

-Aun nos respondido a mi pregunta

-Usted tampoco.

-¿A que se supone que estamos jugando, Rosa McKensy?

-Yo tengo todo el derecho de usar lo que se me pegue la gana, señorita Alice Cullen- refunfuñe parándome y dándole una mirada retadora. Sus ojos dorados que me miraban con la misma fuerza devastadora e imponente de un vampiro de su rango se ensombrecieron y pude ver el dolor en ellos. Al verla así me sentí mal, porque era yo la que le causaba ese pesar, me trague mi orgullo y cerré la boca de nuevo. No entendía por qué me preocupaba por lo que le pasaba a esa arrogante vampira.

-Alice- una vampira rubia y preciosa entro, era adulta también y en sus ojos azules habían el mismo pesar que en la madre de Chantalle- Edward ha dicho que nos apresuremos, que no nos esperara ni un minuto más.

-Anabelle, hija tienes que descansar.

-Sí, madre.

La rubia vampira entonces levanto la mirada y la enfoco en mí, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Mire a Kei interrogante y ella se puso a mi lado instantemente en una posición muy sobre protectora. Anabelle y Chantalle en cambio se colgaron de mis brazos y dijeron muy felices.

-Sesión de maquillaje para ti.

-¿Qué?- grite sorprendida sin entender por qué decían eso cuando sus madres estaban como paralizadas viéndome como si vieran un fantasma.

-Oh, sí- Kei abandono esa posición y me cogió de las manos arrastrándome fuera de la habitación.

-No- dije- déjenme, ¿Qué les he hecho?

-Por favor, es solo maquillaje.

-Eso es lo que dicen ustedes- replique aterrorizada- pero Kei tarda como unas cinco horas en tratarme como su muñeca y no quiero pensar en cómo sería con ustedes tres juntas.

-No tienes ni la menor idea, Rosa- intervino la voz de Irina- Anabelle y Chantalle juntas con cien veces peor que Kei sola, te compadezco.

Irina estaba recostada contra la puerta se inclino respetuosamente ante las vampiras adultas y me dirigió una sonrisa arrogante ¡sonrisa! Eso nos paro a todas.

-Si nos disculpan- dijo Anabelle soltándome, Kei ocupo su lugar al instante y ella cogió a Irina que poco pudo hacer para escapar- Nos vemos después.

Las dos vampiras no dijeron nada, se quedaron allí.

Resignada deje que me llevaran con ellas, cerré los ojos y sonreí, ahora que todas éramos amigas las cosas tomarían un nuevo rumbo. Un poco de felicidad me llenaba el corazón.

.

Cuando me levante al día siguiente Anabelle trajo consigo unos paquetes de transfusión de sangre para beberla porque habíamos quedado débiles, Kei por el ataque, y ella y yo por servir de donantes. Al principio la sola idea de beber sangre me producía nauseas, había crecido siendo educada por cazadores, y aunque caí en mi propia trampa y decidí vivir con ellos aun no estaba preparada para eso. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por beberme la sangre y al final resulto que me gusto, calmo el ardor de mi garganta que recientemente había sentido y me devolvía las fuerzas perdidas instantáneamente.

-El cazador vivirá- nos anuncio sonriendo y terminando su paquete de sangre- lo decidieron hace unas horas, lo llevaran fuera de los terrenos de la academia en unas horas.

-Que bien- sonrió Kei aliviada.

-¿Y que pasara con los Cullen, Black, Hale, y Denali?-pregunte recelosa.

Anabelle frunció los labios antes de contestar.

-Bueno, se han ido esta mañana, aunque querían quedarse hasta que nos fuéramos de viaje.

-¿Eh?

-Rosa, en dos semanas tendremos nuestro viaje de vacaciones, recuerda que solo en esas dos semanas podremos salir de la academia.

Ah, sí. El viaje. Lo había olvidado. Hace unas semanas los profesores nos anunciaron que nuestro viaje se acercaba, iríamos a la Push, la reserva india que estaba cerca de aquí y de donde las leyendas de licántropos se alzaban, simplemente fantástico. No solo no nos dejaban alejarnos mucho de la academia sino que encima nos metían en territorio de los extinguidos hombres lobos. La academia era como un internado, ningún vampiro saldría de aquí hasta que no terminara los siete años de entrenamiento, a no ser por los viajes.

Anabelle me distrajo de mis pensamientos cuando se puso a hablar con Kei sobre ropa y otras cosas de las que le encantaban hablar a ambas cuando sus amigas llegaron junto con Maggie y Zafirina, y aunque al principio siguieron mostrándose recelosas por la reciente amistad entre Anabelle y Kei poco a poco volvieron a ser las mismas de siempre, lo único malo es que me volvieron a coger como su muñeca personal.

….

…

Una semana paso rápidamente, entre clases y bromas, la diferencia es que ahora yo estaba dispuesta a vivir con ellos, ese era mi camino y afrontaría las consecuencias de mi traición como sea. Mis amigas (las que nunca tuve antes) me devolvían las fuerzas y esperanzas y me motivaban a sentirme feliz a su lado. Lo único que no me gusto fueron las constantes miradas de los Cullen y las otras familias poderosas hacia mí y mi relación con Jacob, seguíamos siendo amigos pero ahora era más amable conmigo y yo también, Anabelle no puso objeción alguna es mas se unió a Kei y las demás en molestarme con él. Era asombroso como cambio su actitud de un día para otro.

Irina me dijo que Anabelle no era mala, solo que desde que vio a Kei por primera vez la detesto y no sabía porque y trataba de hacerle la vida imposible a ella y a todas sus amigas, pero cuando estaba con ella y con Thais, Stephy y las demás era muy dulce y hasta cierto punto infantil, en otras palabras igual a Kei. Por fortuna ahora que eran amigas se llevaban de maravillas, como si fueran hermanas y todos en la academia mostraban su sorpresa ante su reciente y fuerte amistad, conocedores de la antipatía que antes llevaban.

**Katherine POV:**

-¿Y bien?- pregunte.

-Ella esta donde le mandaste – respondió Martha con frialdad.

Sonreí.

Bella seguía cumpliendo mis órdenes como un robot y todo gracias a los recuerdos que ahora tenía en su mente, creía que los vampiros le habían transformado a la mala y matado a nuestros padres, y sobre todo con esos recuerdos falsos ella tenía un gran odio a los vampiros y en especial a Edward, ese bastardo se lo merecía por lo que me hizo hace siete años. Bien que se lo merecía, disfrutaría ver como mi hermanita y mi sobrina lo destruía poco a poco.

Ellos al fin se encontraron según lo que me informo Jany, y se cayeron muy mal, y eso era fácil de entender, Renesmee era muy dulce e infantil cuando era niña y Martha le consentía todos sus caprichos, pero cuando le inculque el odio hacia su propia especie y le hice fuerte ella se lleno de la arrogancia y altanareria típica de un cazador de vampiros, y ese carácter tan poco paciente era lo que Edward mas odiaba en el mundo.

-Dime que le hiciste a Bella- me pregunto Martha sacándome de mis pensamientos

Fruncí lo labios entre molesta y divertida

-No te importa- respondí.

-Claro que si- me contesto- Keyli me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de Bella y Renesmee y…

-Bien- susurre- has cumplido tu promesa, cuidaste a Renesmee desde que era un bebe, y te deje a cargo el cuidado de Bella desde hace unos días ¿No?

-Pero…

-Nada de peros- le gruñí- ahora vete.

Ella se levanto indignada y ofendida y se fue de ahí rápidamente.

-Jajaja- rio un voz en la penumbra.

Le mire con una sonrisa.

-Esa mujer es un poco molesta – me dijo sentándose frente a mí. El chico era moreno, de cabellos negro recogido en una coleta y de ojos del color de la madera de teca, podía oír el latir de su corazón, a pesar de que él era un vampiro, o mejor dicho un semivampiro.

-No puedo deshacerme de ella- le informe – es importante.

-¿Tanto como Bella Cullen o Rosa?

-Bella es importante, Rosa no tanto, si quiero me puedo deshacer de ella.

-Ni te atrevas- me rugió con los ojos destellando peligrosamente, y con los colmillos al descubierto- ella será para mí.

-¿Tan obsesionado estas con mi sobrina?-le pregunte divertida

El me rugió una vez más furioso, estaba enamorado de Renesmee y la quería para él, que divertido, aunque era por eso que me ayudaba y me convenía que siguiera de mi lado, el era único vampiro o semivampiro que tenía el don de controlar los recuerdos, por el Bella estaba segurísima que los vampiros eran sus enemigos y que debía matarlos, y que estar de mi lado era lo correcto.

-No te preocupes, a mi me da igual lo que le suceda a Rosa o Renesmee.

-Mas te vale que no le hagas nada- me amenazo- o le devolveré los recuerdos humanos a Bella y al ser una neófita no importa cuan fuerte seas, ella te destrozara.

Perdí la sonrisa.

-No me amenaces- le gruñí enojada- y además tú no podrías devolverle los recuerdos humanos a mi hermana, ella los perdió por su transformación, no tiene nada que ver con tu poder.

-Te equivocas- me sonrió- yo puedo romper la barrera que le impide recordar su vida humana, también forma parte de mi poder.

Maldición, eso no me lo esperaba para nada.

-Pero en vez de pelear por algo que no sucederá si sabes lo que te conviene, explícame por que la tal Martha es tan importante.

-Cuando decidí matar a mis padres hace años y al vampiro de Ángela no lo hice por hacer, tenía que planear todo muy bien- le dije desinteresadamente- tenía que dar los pasos necesarios para destruir a los vampiros y cuando mate supuestamente a Bella, y Renesmee supe que mi plan tenía que ponerse en marcha.

-Por eso te aliaste con ellos- afirmo.

-Sí, ellos son los únicos que pueden destruir a los vampiros- sonreí- Aro y Cayo son los únicos sobrevivientes de los vampiros purasangre, y aunque ahora se encuentran sumidos en un sueño aun pueden comunicarse con nosotros, en especial contigo, ya que tu eres su principal ayudante, y detestan que los transformados, definitivamente ellos serán de gran ayuda.

-Pero aun no has dicho que tiene que ver esa mujer en esto.

-Oh, sí- refunfuñe- es verdad, lo que pasa es que quiero ver como esos malditos se retuercen de dolor, mi venganza no solo es para Edward Cullen si no para las cuatro familias más poderosas de vampiros.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, Martha es la sobrina humana de Rosalie Cullen.

-…-el al fin entendió mi plan.

-Ellos desearan no haber nacido cuando se den cuenta de lo que tengo preparados para ellos.

-Si no me equivoco planeas que Bella y Renesmee destruyan a Edward y a los Cullen, que Martha destruye a Rosalie y a los Hale, que esa ayudante vampira que tienes destruya a los Denali, pero y los ¿Black?

-Ja jajaja, para ellos va ser lo mismo ¿Verdad querida?

El volteo y miro a la chica que estaba cerca de nosotros con la mirada perdida, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando la reconoció.

-Ella es…

-Sí.

-Eres muy cruel- respondió divertido- tu venganza es perfecta, ¿qué mejor manera de destruirlos que mandando a su propia familia a hacerlo?

-Ninguna- reí con él.

-Los Black se llevaran una gran sorpresa-la miro otra vez- creí que murió hace años.

-Al igual que todos creyeron que Bella, Ángela y Renesmee murieron.

-De verdad que me alegra tenerte como aliada, estoy seguro que lo que me dices es solo una pequeña parte de tu plan y no quiero saber lo que les espera a todos ellos, es realmente escalofriante tenerte como enemiga.

-Lo es- concorde mirando a la chica- quiero que crees recuerdos falsos y se los des, ella tiene que odiar a los vampiros.

-Está bien, solo dime ¿Cómo harás que Renesmee destruya a su padre y a los vampiros si ahora ella está de su lado? Y esa ayudante vampira no parece muy convencida de estar de tu parte, además Martha tiene un carácter muy blando.

-Martha es manejable, hará lo que le ordene por el bien de Bella y Rosa; Jany es una traidora y lo quiera o no su padre me sirve y no tiene más opción que obedecerme, quitando el hecho de que aun siente un gran resentimiento por los vampiros.

-Lo piensas todo.

-Claro, ¿Quién crees que soy?

- Bueno y ¿Rosa? Ten en cuenta que se ha revelado y esta dispuesta a revelar la verdad a los vampiros, ya no está de tu parte.

-Con Rosa todo será igual o mejor que con las demás.

-Ella te odia.

-Tal vez pero los años que le inculque el odio a los vampiros no son para nada, yo sabía que si la mandaba a la academia de vampiros ella se pondría de lado de ellos, no soy estúpida, tenía que arriesgarme, ahora que está con ellos muy feliz poco a poco se dará cuenta de todo, ellos son vampiros y actuaran como tal tarde o temprano, ella ha sido educada para ver que todo lo que hacen los vampiros es inhumano y malo…. ellos mismos la pondrán en su contra….te puedo asegurar que llegara el día en que se arrepienta de habérseles unido…los odiara, de eso no tengo duda….tal vez no para siempre pero su resentimiento durara el tiempo necesario para que puedas intervenir y ponerla de nuestro lado otra vez, una vez que su voluntad haya flaqueado serás capaz de controlar sus recuerdos y…

-….y hacer que ella misma destruya a su familia-termino por mí.

-Sí.

-Tienes mi respeto, Katherine- dijo seriamente-ese es un magnifico plan.

-Claro que si, Nahuel.

…


	11. Leyendas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**.**

**Rosa POV:**

Los débiles rayos del sol me levantaron de mi sueño, me pare tambaleándome y un poco agitada por la pesadilla que acababa de tener, una suerte que no me hubiera levantado gritando como en los últimos días ya que Kei y Anabelle se hubieran preocupado mucho y no quería que me interrogaran. No les diría nada, simple y sencillamente por que solo eran sueños, muy extraños pero sueños y nada más.

-Ya es hora de irnos casi- me dijo la voz de Kei desde el baño- tus maletas estan listas, apresúrate a bañarte.

-Si

Ella salió del baño dirigiéndome una sonrisa de medio lado y se fue del cuarto, seguro que a hablar con Anabelle de cómo iban a torturarme en el viaje. Ya que ambas insistieron en hacer mis maletas seguramente para aprovechar y meter ropa muy cara y pequeña para mi gusto.

Desde que era la nueva hija de los McKensy tenía acceso directo a todo su dinero, lo quisiera o no y Kei me obligaba a usarlo para lo que yo quisiera. Aun no me sentía de todo bien al usar ese dinero por mas hija adoptiva que fuera de ellos, y es que eso no quitaba que cuando mi secreto se descubriera ellos se sentirían traicionado por tener a una traidora entre su familia.

Suspire.

Mejor dejaba de pensar en eso, solo lograba ponerme más triste o de mal humor.

Mientras me bañaba, deje que el agua tibia despejara mis dudas y frustración, esas pesadillas que iba teniendo últimamente no me dejaban en paz, pero no solo eso sino que esos pequeños recuerdos que me venían de vez en cuando a la mente también me tenían intranquila. Aquellos gritos que escuchaba en esas imágenes que veía de la nada me martirizaban, podía ser semivampira pero no recordaba nada de mi madre, normalmente lo semivampiros tienen un gran entendimiento inclusive antes de nacer y tenían recuerdos de su familia, pero yo no recordaba nada de mi madre, es mas es como si nunca hubieran existido, ni siquiera la conocía por fotos, lo único que sabía de mi vida es lo que tía Katherine me dijo y probablemente solo eran puras mentiras, pero no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar de mi triste pasado, y esos gritos, temía que fueran de mi madre cuando dio a luz, antes de morir.

A veces deseaba tanto no haber sido una caza vampiros, de esa forma tuviera una vida tranquila y en paz.

Salí del baño con la toalla puesta y me puse a secarme el cabello, lo malo de usar peluca todo el tiempo era que tenía que estar segurísima de que nadie me descubriría, y se me descuidaba Kei podía darse cuenta que usar lentillas no era lo único extraño que yo hacía.

-¡Rosa¡-grito Kei entrando al baño sin preguntar-eh….¿Qué te pasa? ¿Po que estas así?

-Me asustaste-le critique sin quitarme la toalla de la cabeza, así como me le había tirado por apresurada debía dar un aspecto gracioso. Y eso que estaba en buenos problemas si es que se acercaba más y se daba cuenta de que tenía la peluca en mi mano, a punto de resbalárseme.

-Kei- llamo Anabelle entrando también-…Oh, hola Rosa…que graciosa te ves. ¿Qué haces?

-Sirviendo de diversión para ustedes- les dije con sarcasmo.

-Anabelle, Kei- Irina les siguió con su típica mirada fría, que se congelo al verme. ¡Maldición¡. Debí haber cerrado el baño con llave, podía notar la peculiar mirada de ella puesta en un finísimo mechón de mi cabello cobrizo que caía sobre mis ojos, Kei y Anabelle tan ocupadas en reírse de mí, no lo habían notado. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si ella lo había notado, pero no me convenía, fuera como fuere.

-Vámonos- le dijo ella fríamente al tiempo que les sacaba de baño a rastras. Ellas se quejaron.- ¿Es que no ven que aun está ocupada?

-Yo solo quería decirle que se apresurara- explico Kei.

-Es verdad- apoyo Anabelle- si sique tardando mucho, nos iremos sin ella.

-Que grandes amigas son- me mofe parándome con cuidado a que no me vieran y cerré la puerta del baño con llave- y ya, ya salgo.

Suspire aliviada. Por un momento pensé que tenía que darles explicaciones y este no era el momento más adecuado. Me apresure a sacarme la toalla de la cabeza y me cepille rápidamente mi largo cabello cobrizo, tal vez si fuera más corto esto sería menos problemático, pero Martha nunca dejo que me lo cortara o me lo cambiara de color, siempre insistió en que era muy bonito para dañarlo y me compro la peluca.

-Ya estoy lista- dije saliendo del baño cambiada.

-Muy bien- salto Kei de la cama donde estaba sentada arrastrando con ella a Anabelle- Vámonos.

-Veras que será emocionante el viaje- me dijo Anabelle sonriendo.

-Hmp- dijo Irina

-Hmp- la imite yo.

Salimos del cuarto en silencio, bueno Irina y yo íbamos en silencio, por que mantener calladas a Kei y Anabelle era imposible, afortunadamente no necesitábamos hablar, ellas mismas se respondían sus preguntas cuando nosotras no lo hacíamos. Por el camino observe como los estudiantes de cuarto año para arriba salían de sus cuartos con su equipaje y hablando animadamente, los de primero, segundo y tercero tendrían sus vacaciones allí mismo, aun no se les permitía salir de la academia.

-Ya estan aquí- exclamaron Zafirina y Maggie saludándonos cuando llegamos al patio que estaba lleno de alumnos.

-Hola, chicas- saludo Jacob llegando a nuestro lado y sonriéndonos.

-Hola-saludaron todas.

-Hola- salude yo sonriéndole, dándome cuenta de que mis amigas me observaban con una sonrisita que no me gustaba nada.

-Iras en el mismo auto que nosotras- interrogo Anabelle a Jacob

-Si... ¿Por?

-Déjame que lleve tu maleta- se ofreció Kei quitándosela de las manos- Vamos a dejarlas ahora.

Todas le siguieron. Así que querían dejarme a solas con él.

Debí adivinarlo.

Jacob me observo con una gran sonrisa, se la devolví mientras nos mirábamos sin saber que decir, siempre me quedaba sin palabras cuando él se me acercaba y no podía negar que estaba muy nerviosa.

-Y ¿Cómo van tus clases?- pregunto amablemente caminando hacia los carros que nos llevarían a la Push.

-Eh…bien- conteste evitando su mirada.

-¿Las de ingles también?

-Eh….no- las clases de inglés eran lo que peor se me daba.

-Ja jajaja

-No te burles- dije enfadada- no son fácil

-Son lo más fácil que hay- explico con una sonrisa burlona- Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

¿Me estaba ofreciendo ayuda? ¿En serio? Me le quede mirando como una tonta, admirando su sonrisa y su porte perfecto cuando me di cuenta de que esperaba mi respuesta, es que a veces era un poco lenta.

-Claro- acepte asintiendo – eh…muchas gracias.

Después de eso nos metimos a los carros, pero me asegure de que Kei y Anabelle no se atrevieran a dejarme sola por nada del mundo, conociéndolas seguro que eran capaz de hacer eso, y solo por dejarme a solas con Jacob, ellas aseguraban que yo le interesaba, y tal vez fuera verdad, pero nunca había tenido una relación amorosa y la verdad eso me ponía muy nerviosa y me dejaba atontada, no quería quedarme a solas con él, tenía miedo de hacer alguna tontería delante suyo.

Tardamos unas dos horas en llegar a la Push, pero por el camino me quedaba anonada viendo el inmenso bosque, tan parecido al de la academia, y sintiendo el fresco aire en la cara, y los débiles rayos del sol, y eso debía disfrutarlo, no había sol muy a menudo en Forks. Y según lo que habían dicho los profesores, las dos semanas que estaríamos allí tendrían sol, y podríamos disfrutar de la playa.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, Jacob fue con Paul (el novio de Kei) a sus cuartos, y yo me fui con mis amigas a nuestros cuartos. Debía decir que el hotel era lujoso incluso aunque estuviera en medio del bosque, el cuarto que nos toco compartir a mi "hermana" y a mí era bastante espacioso, con dos camas sencillas a cada lado del cuarto, un tocador a cada lado de las cama, pequeños roperos donde guardar nuestras cosas y un televisor. El baño tenía una bañera con todo un set de SPA, o algo así, la verdad no sabía mucho de esas cosas, excepto que ponían muy feliz a Kei, y ella si se puso muy feliz al ver eso.

Mientras que mis dos amigas hablaban, ya que Anabelle ya había ingresado a nuestro cuarto para dar saltitos de la emoción con Kei por el set de SPA yo me limite a asomarme a la ventana del cuarto y respirar tranquilamente el puro aire de los arboles.

Como estaba cansada por el viaje y aun eran las nueve de la mañana decidí tomarme una siesta, y las demás salieron para darme un poco de tranquilidad.

-¡Nooo¡ Aliiiiiii- grite despertándome sudando a mares y con la respiración agitada. Mis ojos instantáneamente se dirigieron a mi mano, donde había una gran cortada en la palma de mi mano izquierda, la sangre manaba lentamente, podía sentir el escozor que producía la herida y entrecerré los ojos por el dolor.

-¡Rosa¡ ¿Qué pasa?- grito Kei entrando en el cuarto alarmada y mirando a todos lados como si esperara encontrar a alguien que me estuviera atacando.

Escondí mi mano rápidamente, pero no estuve segura si Irina no se dio cuenta, ella era más intuitiva que todas juntas. ¿Por qué siempre era ella la que se daba cuenta de todo?

-N-nada- tartamudee tirándome en la cama, trate de tranquilizarme para regular mi respiración. La herida ya comenzaba a sanar. Vale, me dije que no les diría nada de las extrañas pesadillas que estaba teniendo, pero esta herida que me dolía me acababa de comprobar que no eran pesadillas normales. ¿En qué mundo normal, las heridas que te hacías en tus sueños aparecían en la realidad? Por lo menos creo que en este mundo no… o tal vez si, después de todo la herida que esa chica me causo la tenia ahora.

-Rosa- llamo Kei sentándose a mi lado- ¿Por qué siempre te levantas gritando?

-Creo que esa es mi forma de levantarme- le dije a forma de broma

Ella no sonrió.

-Verdaderamente, esto ya me está preocupando- intervino Anabelle sentándose a mi otro lado- ¿Estás segura que estas bien?

-Si- musite levemente preocupada- no se preocupen

-Bueno- susurro Irina ladeando la cabeza como si quisiera escuchara algo- menos mal que ya te levantaste, vamos a ir a la playa en treinta minutos, así que alístate.

-Sí, seguro- dije levantándome y metiéndome en el baño sin mirarlas.

Pude escuchar como Irina les decía que tenían que irse a avisar a los demás, para mi buena suerte Irina siempre me ayudaba de una u otra forma, si no ya estuviera en buenos problemas.

Abrí la llave del grifo del lavamanos y puse mi mano para que el chorro de agua cayera sobre ella y se llevara la sangre. La herida ya estaba casi cerrada. Pero eso no me hacía gracia, esa chica que me hirió en el sueño era igual a mí, una semivampira. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

No se suponía que la única semivampira que existía en este tiempo, o que existió mejor dicho era la hija de Edward Cullen, bueno aparte de mí, y esa chica afirmaba llamarse Ali. Que nombre tan extraño. Pero porque esas pesadillas se estaban volviendo tan peligrosas.

No tuve tiempo para ponerme a pensar en posibles respuestas cuando mis amigas me dijeron que ya era hora de irnos. Mire el reloj que tenía en mi muñeca, eran casi las dos de la tarde, y el sol brillaba más fuerte que nunca.

-No pienso meterme al mar-les avise cuando vi que estaban discutiendo sobre la ropa de baño que usaría.

-¿Por qué?- se quejo Kei con un puchero.

-Porque no quiero- le respondí instantáneamente- y no me hagas esas caras, que igual no voy a meterme al mar.

-No seas así- dijo Anabelle implorando

-No

-¿Por fi?

-No

-No seas mala

-He dicho que no- exclame frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué no le preguntan a Irina?

-Por que yo ya dije que si- me informo ella.

Le mire incrédula

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no le hago caso, no quiero saber que me espera después- se encogió de hombros

-Ya oíste a Irina- amenazo Anabelle- vamos. Tú también debes meterte al mar.

-No- repetí- no importa si convencieron a Irina, a mi no me convencerán.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo tratando de convencerme, tanto que Irina tuvo que recordarnos que ya teníamos que irnos con los demás, la directora nos observo con enojo cuando llegamos tarde.

La playa tenia forma de media luna, el agua, de un gris oscuro, incluso cuando la bañaba la luz del sol, aparecía coronada de espuma blanca mientras se mecía pesadamente hacia la orilla gris. Las paredes de los escarpados acantilados de las islas se alzaban sobre las aguas del malecón metálico. Estos alcanzaban alturas desiguales y estaban coronados por austeros abetos que se elevaban hacia el cielo. La playa solo tenía una estrecha franja de autentica arena al borde del agua, detrás de la cual se acumulaban miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas que, a lo lejos, parecían de un gris uniforme, pero de cerca tenían todos los matices posibles de una piedra: terracota, verdemar, lavanda, celeste grisáceo, dorado mate. La marca que dejaba la marea en la playa estaba sembrada de arboles de color ahuesado- a causa de la salinidad- arrojados a la costa por las olas.

Una fuerte brisa soplada desde el mar, frio y salado. Los pelicanos flotaban sobre las ondulaciones de la marea mientras las gaviotas y un águila solitaria las sobrevolaban en círculos. Las nubes seguían trazando un círculo en el firmamento, amenazando con invadirlo de un momento a otro, pero, por ahora, el sol seguía esplendido con su halo luminoso en el azul del cielo.

Elegimos un camino para bajar a la playa. La directora nos condujo hacia un círculo de leños arrojados a la playa por la marea. Er obvio que los habían utilizado antes para acampadas como la nuestra. En el lugar ya se veía el redondel de una fogata cubierto de cenizas. Paul y Jacob recogieron ramas rotas de los montones más secos que se apilaban al borde del bosque, y pronto tuvimos una fogata con forma de tipi encima de los viejos rescoldos.

-¿Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera en la playa?- me pregunto Jacob sentándose a mi lado mientras que nuestros compañeros conversaban cerca de nosotros, y los profesores acordaban cuales serian las cosas que haríamos ahora.

-No- reconocí

Jacob me sonrió de forma adorable, se arrodillo junto a la hoguera y encendió una rama pequeña con un mechero.

-Entonces, te ve a gustar…observa los colores

Prendió otra ramita y la deposito junto a la primera. Las llamas comenzaron a lamer con rapidez la leña seca.

-¡Es azul¡- exclame sorprendida.

-Es a causa de la sal. ¿Precioso verdad?

Encendió otra más y la coloco allí donde el fuego no había prendido y luego vino a sentarse a mi lado. Contemple las fascinantes llamas verdes y azules que chisporroteaban hacia el cielo. Me quede observando fascinada el espectáculo mientras que inesperadamente recordaba el sueño extraño y misterioso que tuve. Me estremecí.

-¿Tienes frio?- me pregunto Jacob confundido.

-Claro que no- le conteste de inmediato tratando de apartar de mi cabeza esos sueños, y las personas que se presentaban en ellos.

-¿Entonces porque temblaste?- insistió acercándose mas a mí.

Sus manos heladas, por ser una vampiro tocaron las mías, en vez de sentir frio sentí un calor inmenso dentro de mí, sin evitarlo levante la mirada y me quede atrapada en sus ojos negros como el carbón que me miraban fijamente. Otro escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y no tenía nada que ver con el sueño no con su temperatura.

-Escuche- llamo la directora en voz alta.

Ese grito me libero de su mirada y con un pequeño sobresalte me solté de sus manos, el no dijo nada, se limito a volver a su lugar, mientras los que estaban parados por allí se sentaron alrededor de la fogata, los de otros años tenían otras fogatas y algunos caminaban por el bosque.

La directora propuso dar una caminata hasta las marismas cercanas, claro los que querían.

Me uní a ellos, aunque Jacob decidiera quedarse, la caminata no fue demasiado larga, pero perdí de vista el cielo al entrar al bosque. La luz verde de este difícilmente podía encajar con las risas juveniles, y las bromas que gastaban a mí alrededor. Kei y Anabelle como siempre estaban colgadas de mis brazos hablando animadamente y haciendo como que yo les hacía caso. Irina caminaba a nuestro lado en silencio contemplando el bosque con nostalgia. Al final nos adentramos en los confines esmeraldas de la floresta y encontré de nuevo la rocosa orilla. Había bajado la marea y un rio fluía a nuestro lado de camino hacia el mar, a lo largo de sus orillas sembradas de guijarros había pozas poco profundas que jamás se secaban del todo. Eran un hervidero de vida.

Tuve buen cuidado de no inclinarme demasiado en aquellas lagunas naturales, los otros incluyendo a mis amigas fueron más intrépidos, brincaron sobre las rocas y se encaramaron a los bordes de forma precaria. Localice una piedra de apariencia bastante en los aledaños de una de las lagunas más grandes y me senté con cautela, fascinada por el acuario natural que había a mis pies. Ramilletes de brillantes anemonas se ondulaban sin cesar al compas de la corriente invisible, conchas en espiral rodaban sobre los repliegues en cuyo interior se ocultaban los cangrejos. Me quede absorta mirando eso y pensando en Jacob que estaba lejos de aquí.

-Rosa, ven con nosotros- dijeron mis amigas mientras se salpicaban con el agua.

-No- fue mi respuesta inmediata.

-Ven, Irina.

-No- contesto ella también sentada a mi lado sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

-Que malas son- se quejaron y volvieron a salpicarse de agua entre ellas.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto desinteresadamente.

-En que todo es muy bonito- respondí con sinceridad mirándola.

Ella frunció los labios.

-¿Así que disfrutas esto?

-¿Eh?

-Te gusta esta nueva vida- me dijo bajando la mirada del cielo y poniendo atención a mi respuesta. Mucha atención, parecía sumamente interesada en lo que fuera a decir.

Parpadee confusa un segundo

-Hablas como si….-empecé a decir sin entender muy bien lo que quería.

-¿Cómo si….?- repitió ella.

-Como si supieras que yo tuve una vida diferente.

-Es obvio que tuviste una vida diferente- respondió mirando hacia donde estaba Anabelle y relajando su expresión seria- Eras muy desconfiada y además tienes ese carácter dificil de manejar.

-Gracias por recordármelo- le dije con sarcasmo

Ella se encogió de hombros

-Claro que me gusta esta vida- musite sonriendo viendo hacia donde estaban mis amigas aun jugando con el agua de forma infantil- es maravilloso tener amigos que te quieran, y poder tener una vida feliz sin hacer daño a los demás.

-¿Y nunca has considerado que los vampiros también hacen mucho daño?- pregunto con voz fría y los puños cerrados, sus ojos se oscurecieron de una forma que supe reconocer, de odio y resentimiento.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte con cautela.

-Mi transformación…- susurro mordiéndose los labios con furia- fue muy dificil…a diferencia de todos, yo mantengo mis recuerdos intactos. Recuerdo perfectamente como de crueles pueden llegar a ser los vampiros. Mi madre se suicido, el cazador que ataco a Kei me dijo eso antes de irse.

-Yo…lo siento

-No tuviste la culpa… no tienes que sentirlo, además ellos ya no son mis padres.

-Rosa- grito Kei- ya nos vamos, Irina rápido.

Ella se levanto bruscamente y las siguió, aun dudando un poco me apresure a seguirles el paso, yo no sabía que podía haber casos en los que se conservara la mente humana, de hecho creo que Irina era la única anomalía, y eso era no solo extraño sino que también peligroso.

Cuando llegamos a donde estaban los demás vi como algunos chicos de la reserva se les habían unido, tenían el cabello negro lacio largo, los hombres y mujeres.

Los demás los presentaron y una de las chicas nos dirigió una gran sonrisa.

-¿Vienen de muy lejos?- nos pregunto acercándose.

Era hermosa, de piel cobriza, y ojos negros, al igual que su lustroso cabello. La habían presentado con el nombre de Leah.

-Más o menos- respondió Anabelle.

-Supongo que vinieron a la playa por el sol- dijo- no todos los días ves sol por aquí.

-Si- rio Kei.

Seguimos hablando mucho tiempo con Leah que me callo a la mar de bien, era muy amable, pero note como sus compañeros a pesar de haberse mostrado cordiales al principio, ahora se mostraban recelosos al mirarnos, como si supieran algo de nosotros. Leah los ignoro y nos dijo que no les hiciéramos caso, que todos eran así con los visitantes que no eran de la reservación.

Al final Kei, y Anabelle animadas por la amistad que habíamos hecho con la humana le invitaron al día siguiente a ir de compras.

Ella acepto feliz, y como conocía el lugar nos mostraría los lugares donde querían ir mis amigas.

-Nos vemos mañana- dije- ¿Sabes cómo llegar al hotel?

-Claro- se despidió agitando la mano y sonriendo

Volvimos al hotel cuando ya estaba oscureciendo. Estaba feliz por el día que habíamos pasado. Mañana seria uno igual, lleno de alegría, como debía ser mi vida si no hubiese sido una caza vampiros.

.

Al día siguiente Leah fue con nosotras a comprar, de mas decir que entre Anabelle y Kei casi me vuelen locas con las compras, y que además Kei se empeño en hacerme usar el dinero del ahora disponía, no fue algo agradable para mí, pero me compro mucha más ropa de la que tenia y joyas y zapatos y otras cosas que ni necesitaba. Leah fue muy amable con nosotras y nos llevo a todos los lugares que conocía y que mis amigas deseaban ver, Irina nos acompaño y no porque quería si no por que estaba acostumbrada a seguir a Anabelle donde fuera.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- me pregunto cuando Kei y Anabelle se metieron a una tienda a comprar más accesorios, e insistí en quedarme afuera y ella me acompaño.

Sabía que mis esfuerzos por parecer normal no engañaban a nadie, pero los demás ya estaban acostumbrados a que yo no les dijera nada.

-Nada.

-Aja- me dijo con un tono de voz que indicaba que no me creía nada.

-Bueno- susurre, tal vez no sería mala idea contárselo a ella, podía ayudarme- lo que sucede es que…

-Rosa- exclamo Kei saliendo feliz y arrastrándome a otra tienda- ven, vamos

Leah aguanto una sonrisa y nos llevo a otros lugares, me tuve que resignar a no contarle a nadie de los extraños sueños que tenia. Llegamos al hotel casi al anochecer, y ella con una sonrisa divertida nos invito a una fogata que había en su tribu, normalmente no dejaban que otras personas entraran, pero como éramos sus amigas ella nos invitaba.

-Gracias- rio Anabelle- ¿A qué hora es?

-A las diez.

-Entonces si vamos, tenemos tiempo para alistarnos, pero ¿puedes venir a llevarnos?

-Claro- asintió- sin ningún problema, estaré aquí a las ocho y cincuenta, no está muy lejos la reserva.

-Entonces nos vemos- nos despedimos de ella agitando la mano.

-Ella es muy agradable.- señalo Kei.

-Lo es- coincidió Anabelle.

-Pero sigue siendo humana- señalo Irina con los ojos entrecerrados- que no se les olvide.

-No puede hacernos daño ser amigas- intervine- ellas tienen razón, Leah es agradable.

-Lo sé- dijo- pero pueden descubrirse.

-No lo haremos- aseguro Anabelle- ¿Vienes?

-Alguien tiene que mantenerlas raya- explico encogiéndose de hombros.

Anabelle sonrió, el resto del tiempo no las pasamos arreglándonos y esperando a que Leah volviera, como prometió a las ocho y cincuenta ella estaba esperándonos, la ida hacia la reserva fue corta, porque a pesar de estar oscuro ella conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano, y nosotras le seguíamos el paso con normalidad, ni lento ni rápido.

-La reserva es bonita- dijo Anabelle viendo todo el conjunto de casas y sonriendo.

-Si lo dices.

-Claro que es bonito- asintió Kei- es diferente a todo lo que hemos visto y eso es lo mejor.

-A mí también me parece lindo- sonreí.

-Si- coincidió Irina sin decir nada más, pero por lo menos dijo algo.

-Nosotros no somos muy fiesteros- nos dijo- pero hoy vamos a contar las leyendas por las cuales se formo nuestra reserva.

-Eso será estupendo- opine- deben ser tradiciones familiares, y te agradecemos que nos hayas invitado.

-No fue nada- dijo- oh…ahí viene mi hermano- agrego de mal talante.

Un chico alto y moreno de cabello negro muy guapo se acerco a nosotras, sus ojos grises nos evaluaron con astucia y con recelo, aunque demoro un poco mas su mirada en Anabelle que le miraba como en trance, Leah resoplo bajamente y el chico nos miro a todas esta vez.

-El es Seth- señalo con frialdad- mi hermano mellizo.

-Mucho gusto- dije alzando la mano- soy Rosa McKensy.

El asintió sin decir nada y me apretó la mano, no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero estaba muy caliente, y digo que es por su temperatura. Sonreí como pude ya que Leah se veía que no quería volver a dirigirle la mirada a su hermano y le presente a las demás.

-Ella es Irina.

Los dos se saludaron con secos asentimientos.

-Ella es Kei McKensy….mi hermana.

Ella si le estrecho la mano, y pude ver que también le sorprendió la temperatura de su piel.

-Y ella es Anabelle- no dije su apellido ya que los Cullen eran muy conocidos y en una reserva que tenían a los licántropos como antepasados no era conveniente que supieran que éramos vampiras.

Los dos se estrecharon también las manos pero demoraron un rato en soltarse, cuando un hombre moreno de mirada dura lo llamo, a él y a Leah, ella fue con una expresión de fastidio en su bonito rostro.

-¿Y ahora donde vamos?- pregunte incomoda al notar que de pronto todos nos miraban como si quisieran matarnos.

-Creo que debemos esperar a que Leah vuelva- señalo Kei frunciendo el ceño al notar todas las miradas que nos dirigían.

-No demorara mucho- musito Anabelle-…eso espero.

-Si nos quedamos aquí será peor- dijo Irina.

Sin embargo para nuestra suerte Leah llego a los pocos segundos muy molesta, aunque trato de disimularlo muy bien. Nos llevo hacia donde estaban reuniéndose todos y nos hizo sentar alrededor de la gran fogata donde un hombre (el mismo que le había llamado, de seguro su padre) estaba parado sin mirar a nadie.

Entonces el hombre hablo, y sus palabras fluyeron con majestuosidad y elegancia llevándonos a un tiempo diferente al nuestro.

No sé cuanto hablo, pero debió ser mucho tiempo, nos relato la historia de cómo nacieron los hombres lobos, del respeto que sentían con los lobos, y de las dos grandes guerras que se dieron con sus mayores enemigos: los vampiros.

Aquellas guerras que trajeron destrucción y muerte, y que se llevaron también consigo la raza de los purasangres vampiros, y como después de eso, dejaron de transformarse en lobos, pero según lo que decían sus leyendas dos vampiros no fueron asesinados por ellos, si no que con la ayuda de otros seres de la noche ellos se sumieron en un sueño sin fin jurando que algún día regresarían y cobrarían su venganza, que sería terrible y monstruosa… pero dijeron que no temían a eso ya que cuando los vampiros se les acercaban demasiado sus genes de licántropos se activaban y comenzarían a transformarse.

Mire a las demás con nerviosismo.

Me devolvieron la mirada igual de nerviosas, no tenía idea de que si nos acercábamos a las personas que llevaban gen licántropo ellos empezarían a transformarse.

-Parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma o algo así- nos comento Leah cuando íbamos de regreso al hotel.

-Jajá.- reí sin gracia.

-Ya, díganme ¿Qué tienen?

-Nada- respondimos a la vez.

-Deben haber sido las leyendas.

-Eres muy observadora- señale.

-Lo soy- afirmo- mi padre siempre tiende a exagerar las cosas, pero no creo que deban a ponerse así por leyendas, por que eso es lo que son…leyendas, no es cierto nada.

-Pareces tan segura- musite.

-Cualquiera diría que no eres parte de ellos- dijo Kei

Leah se puso tensa.

-Eh…siento si dije algo que no debía- se apresuro a añadir.

-No te preocupes- se encogió de hombros- es que la verdad no me siento parte de ellos.

-¿Por qué no?- se extraño Anabelle.

-Bueno- suspiro incomoda- lo que pasa es que una vez que mi padre se retire del liderazgo o muera yo debería ser la próxima líder de la reserva…pero no me aceptan.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que soy chica- dijo con amargura- Seth nació un minuto después, y aun así todos preferirían que fuera el que los liderara después, nunca me he sentido como en casa.

-Hmmm

-No importa.

-Debe ser muy duro- murmure- lo siento.

-No te preocupes- sonrió- ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo.

-Eso es al contrario- intervinieron mis dos amigas

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, hasta mañana

Leah nos dejo en el hotel y se fue sin perder tiempo, después de todo, ya faltaban pocos minutos para que fueran las dos de la madrugada. Ya faltaban pocos días para irnos, esperaba que nada mal pasara…si hubiera las consecuencias que nos traería ser demasiado amigables, sabría que lo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

.


	12. Problemas y más problemas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**.**

**Rosa POV:**

-¡Son unas malditas monstruos chupasangres¡ -nos grito Leah tratando de retroceder y viendo a todo lados. Kei, Irina, Chantalle y Anabelle se quedaron estáticas, los ciervos a los que les estaban chupando la sangre cayeron a sus pies de forma grotesca.

-Leah, escúchanos – intervine parándome del suelo, donde había estado esperando a que mis amigas terminaran de beber sangre.

Pero ella simplemente no lo hizo, nos dirigió una última mirada de furia y se alejo en medio de tropiezos en dirección contraria a su reserva. Maldije en voz baja. ¿Qué hacia? ¿La seguía o la dejaba ir?

En primer lugar ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Nosotras veníamos a verla, como habíamos acordado el día anterior, podíamos ir a donde quisiéramos, después de todo a la directora no le interesaba, mientras no nos metamos en problemas, y resulta que los acabamos de encontrar, a Kei, Chantalle, Irina y Anabelle les dio sed, Irina dijo que era por que estábamos mucho tiempo con humanos, yo no sentía nada, y era por que era una semivampira o lo que sea.

Estaban bebiendo sangre animal, mientras se quejaban de lo repugnante que era, y yo me senté a verlas, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note que una esencia conocida se acercaba, para cuando comprendí que el olor de Leah estaba demasiado cerca, fue tarde.

Ella las había visto, con los ojos desorbitados del horror y la sorpresa y había entendido que éramos al instante.

Mire a mis amigas, aun no se recuperaban del shock, suspire y seguí a Leah, ella estaba demasiado…choqueada…podía cometer alguna tontería, y ¡rayos¡ nos había visto, no a mí, pero ella ya sabía que éramos vampiras, nuestro "secreto acababa" de ser descubierto y a ella solo le quedaba dos opciones: convertirse o morir.

Se notaba que le iba agradar eso.

-¡Leah¡ -grite después de andar buscándola unos segundos.

Podía olerla, pero prefería hacerle saber que estaba aquí, por que si no tal vez se ponía mas histérica.

-¡Ayuda¡

El grito de Leah me pillo por sorpresa, corrí en dirección a donde sentía su esencia, y la vi en el suelo, al lado de un árbol que se estaba cayendo sobre ella, se notaba que no podía moverse.

Acababa de descubrir nuestro secreto y estaba a punto de morir

Sin duda la vida era maravillosa con ella.

Me adelante y le ayude a salir de allí, arrastrándola con una mano, y con la otra apoyándome contra el tronco del árbol para impedir que se viniera abajo, aunque le puse mucha presión, ya que luego de salvarla el árbol cayó con un ruido muy fuerte.

Leah estaba jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunte.

-S-si –contesto respirando aun entrecortadamente y luego mirando hacia adelante, las demás acababan de llegar y nos miraban fijamente, aunque parecía que Kei estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Eso era lo único que no había cambiado de mi hermana, aun seguía siendo muy propensa a las lagrimas.

-Tengo que llevarte a la reserva –le dije ayudándola a mantenerse en pie, al parecer se había fracturado el tobillo.

-¿Lo harás? –Pregunto con incredulidad –creí que me matarías, acabo de descubrir lo que son.

-No es que fuera un secreto muy guardado –murmure.

-Ella tiene razón –intervino Irina mirándola con desconfianza.

-Sentimos mucho haberte involucrado en esto –musito Kei.

-No debimos ser tus amigas –le apoyo Anabelle.

-Solo te quedan dos opciones –le espeto Chantalle, al igual que Irina la miraba con mucha desconfianza.

-Ya no la martiricen –les gruñí –déjenla en paz. De esto hablaremos nosotras, en el hotel, espérenme allá.

Pese a que Irina y Chantalle querían discutir asintieron y se fueron. Leah permaneció en silencio todo el camino, la llave a la reserva donde le deje, una señora muy amable nos recibió, era su madrastra, estaba enojada, por que según ella, el padre de Leah le grito y por eso ella se interno en el bosque y por eso ahora estaba herida.

Si supiera que el haberse metido en el bosque le había causado más problemas que una herida.

-Vendrás mañana –dijo Leah.

-Si –le respondí –tenemos que hablar.

Ella asintió.

-Te estaré esperando.

.

.

.

Pude convencer a mis amigas de dejar en paz a Leah, si, se que, eso sería igual a ocultar a los vampiros adultos que ella sabía de nuestro secreto, pero de ningún modo permitiría que ella se convirtiera en algo que no quería. Cuando use esa excusa Irina se calmo y después de eso convencer a Chantalle fue pan comido.

Lo que no fue pan comido fue decírselo a Jacob, a quien no le hizo gracia eso. Pero al final acepto que si Leah callaba no le obligarían a elegir entre ser vampira o la muerte.

Al día siguiente fui a la reserva, ella ya podía caminar con normalidad, y le dije lo que habíamos decidido.

-También he estado pensando en eso –confeso pensativa.

-Ya te dije –le recordé –mantente callada y podrás seguir siendo humana.

-Exacto –murmuro mirándome a los ojos –eso es exacto lo que quiero dejar de ser.

Le mire confusa, la chica ayer nos había llamado monstruos chupasangres y ahora decía como si nada que quería dejar de ser humana, pues ¿Quién le entendía? Yo ciertamente no, pero sus ojos negros relucían de sinceridad y decisión, un mala decisión.

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo –le espete.

-Lo sé muy bien –me contradijo –esta es la oportunidad perfecta para empezar desde cero, para poder tener una nueva vida, una vida sin recuerdos.

Leah parecía tan emocionada mientras decía eso.

-Leah…-empecé a decir tratando de razonar con ella.

-No me harás cambiar de decisión. –Dijo con firmeza –eso es lo que quiero.

Suspire.

Ella podía ser tan terca.

-Muy bien –acepte a regañadientes –esto es lo que haremos, hablare con la directora y ya te diré que pasara contigo, pero de una u otra forma iras con nosotras a la academia, tendrás que ver la forma de salir de la reservación sin que te busquen.

-Dejare una carta –me dijo sin emoción –y no te preocupes no me buscaran –sus ojos se oscurecieron mas –estarán felices si me voy, ahora Seth quedara como líder.

-Sí, lo que sea –bufe levantándome.

.

.

.

La situación de Leah fue algo dificil de tratar, primero por que la directora, nos hecho un sermón sobre las reglas y no sé que mas, ya que no le preste atención, y segundo por que eso me costó una gran conversación con el líder de todos los vampiros o sea Edward Cullen, a quien parecía que le caía mal, rayos, ni siquiera lo conocía y ya me trataba mal.

Se decidió que como Leah había tomado esa decisión voluntariamente ella iría con los Cullen, en otras palabras seria la hija adoptiva de Edward Cullen, ella seria quien reemplazara a Anabelle como la próxima líder de todos los vampiros.

Si, grandioso.

¿Quién lo iba a creer?

La mayoría de los vampiros aun no salían de su shock ante la gran noticia.

Volvimos a la academia lo más rápido que pudimos, por que según la directora el líder de los vampiros (Edward Cullen) quería hablar con nosotros. Y yo que creía que me había librado de ese vampiro, pero se notaba que aun me iba a ser la vida imposible.

-Yupi ¡volvimos¡ –se puso a celebrar Kei cuando bajamos de los autobuses que nos trasladaron a la academia.

Enarque una ceja.

-Creí que detestabas estar en la academia mucho tiempo, pero estas tan feliz de volver.

-Si –contesto recogiendo su maleta –pero lo quiera o no, la academia es como mi casa.

-Claro que si –salto Anabelle a su lado, a ella no le afecto en lo mas mínimo saber que su lugar se ocuparía por Leah, de hecho parecía aliviada. En cierto modo le entendía, ser la líder de todos, no era tan chulo, tenias que hacer un montón de cosas y sacrificios por mantener la paz y esas cosas.

Ser una líder era algo increíblemente complejo y muy, muy dificil.

-Leah –llamo Kei.

Leah a mi lado, se sobresalto, había estado demasiado ocupada mirando y admirando la academia que apenas y se acordaba de que seguíamos aquí, con ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto.

-¿Te damos un tours por la academia? –se ofreció ella amablemente.

-Eso sería fantástico.

Kei y Anabelle asintieron y nos miraron abriendo la boca para decirnos algo.

-No iré –corto Irina antes de que siquiera dijeran algo –tengo sueño.

-Lo siento, chicas –dijo Jacob sonriendo –pero necesito arreglar algunos asuntos

Y junto a Irina se fue.

-Estoy muy cansada –murmuro Chantalle y se fue arrastrando su maleta.

-Yo también –se despidió Paul dándole un beso en los labios a Kei y yéndose.

-Lo siento, no iré –dije cuando enfocaron su mirada esperanzada en mi.

-Nosotras nos apuntamos –dijeron Maggie y Zafirina alegremente.

-Ustedes sí que son buenas amigas –dijeron Kei y Anabelle felices –no como otras.

Sonreí cuando me miraron y miraron en dirección por donde habían desaparecido los demás.

.

.

.

Apenas y me había echado en la cama, cuando mi nuevo móvil sonó, ¿Mencione que el otro se malogro y que Kei me obligo a comprarme otro?

Con pereza abrí los ojos y a hurtadillas busque el celular en mi mesa de noche, era un mensaje de texto.

_**Ten cuidado, Rosa**_

_**Tus amiguitos estan en más peligro que nunca**_

_**Ya sabrás de lo que soy capaz**_

_**Traidora**_

_**Katherine.**_

Eso me despertó al instante, fue como un baldazo de agua fría, muy helada, que me congelo la sangre en las venas, un escalofrió que no tenía nada que ver con el clima, me recorrió, y de pronto sentí la necesidad de salir de allí e ir a buscar a mis amigas y a Leah quienes de seguro estaban por allí.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando un grito me hizo pararme.

Era la voz de Kei, y después mas gritos.

Salí corriendo y en el camino encontré a Jacob, Irina y Paul.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Paul temeroso.

-No lo sé –respondí alterada.

-Tenemos que ir más rápido –bufo Jacob aumentando su velocidad.

-Sea lo que sea no es nada bueno –oí murmurar a Irina.

Cuando llegamos al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, que era el bosque, en el mismo claro donde en el pasado Kei le salvo la vida a Anabelle nos quedamos boquiabiertos, allí enseñándoles los colmillos grandísimos a mis amigos estaba un lobo gigantesco negro, del tamaño de un elefante pequeño o de un caballo muy grande.

¡Era un licántropo¡

Pero eso no era lo más importante, que va. El lobo estaba demasiado cerca de mis amigas y más que todo muy cerca de Leah, que aun seguía siendo humana.

Pero Paul y Jacob fueron contra él, alejándolo de las chicas, Irina y yo fuimos con las demás haciéndoles retroceder.

Voltee para ver como ellos dos estaban peleando con el licántropo.

Esos ojos negros se toparon con los míos y pude ver algo más extraño que el hecho de que fuera un lobo mutante, o lo que sea,

-¡Paren¡ -grite

Pero ellos no me hicieron caso. Me volví hacia Irina.

-Páralos –suplique.

-¿Para qué quieres que lo haga? –pregunto Kei confusa.

-Es un licántropo –chillo Anabelle haciendo aspavientos.

-¡No le hagan daño¡ -Leah grito sorprendiéndome.

Traro de ir hacia ellos, pero no se lo permití.

-Está bien –me dijo Irina. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban los tres y en menos de un segundo cayeron al suelo con quejidos de dolor.

Corrí hacia donde estaban e ignorando muy bien a los dos vampiros tome el hocico peludo y mire al lobo directo a los ojos, tal como había imaginado pude detectar aquella sombra que lo manipulaba.

Katherine era una completa zorra

¿Por qué rayos ahora usaba licántropos para atacarnos?

Logre liberarlo del yugo de mi tía, y se convirtió en humano, cuando lo hizo llevaba puesto un short de color tierra desgarrado en los bordes.

Jacob me jalo del brazo cuando se levanto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –me espeto con dureza.

-El no estaba en sus cabales –trate de explicarle.

-De todas maneras –intervino la voz irritada de Paul –no debías haber hecho que Irina usara su poder en nosotros.

-Supérenlo –les sisee.

Pero el chico se empezó a remover en el suelo. Leah llego a su lado y le toco la frente, el chico abrió los ojos y la miro.

-¿Qué eres? –le pregunto.

Leah se mostro muy ofendida. Esa no era una pregunta muy bonita que digamos, ella se retiro enfurruñada y le dio la espalda.

-Me llamo Rosa –dije llamando su atención e ignorando la mirada de enojo de Jacob –y soy una vampira.

-Semivampira –corrigieron todos.

Rodé los ojos.

-Sí, lo que sea ¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Sam –murmuro el chico levantándose.

**Tengan en cuenta que he cambiado mucho los capis, Edward y Nessie no se conocen aun, espero que les guste**

**besos**


	13. Nuestro Amor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**.**

**Rosa POV:**

El chico se levanto observándonos con desconfianza, y recelo, era muy guapo, eso no se podía negar, aunque parecía algo mayor a lo que aparentábamos la mayoría de nosotros, cualquiera que nos viera podía decir que tenemos diecisiete años, pero el parecía de diecinueve por allí.

-¿Y nos puedes decir por qué nos atacaste? –le pregunto Jacob de mal talante, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Atacarlos? –Pregunto confuso -¿De qué hablas?

La mirada que nos dio, dejo a claras que no mentía, había podido detectar a claras que Katherine lo controlaba, y todo eso, pero jamás se me ocurrió pensar que él no se hubiera enterado de nada, después de todo, por lo que decían los demás, el era el primer licántropo con los genes activos que veía, por lo menos yo.

Me volví hacia los demás que lo evaluaban con los ojos entrecerrados, excepto Leah que seguía de espaldas.

-¿No decían que los licántropos se habían extinguido?

-Eso es lo que creíamos hasta hace unos minutos –dijo Jacob con sequedad.

Vale, entendía que estuviera enojado, pero tampoco era para tratarme así. Le daría un poco de su propia medicina, ya lo vería.

-Kei, Anabelle, Irina, vuelvan a la academia, lleven a Leah a uno de sus cuartos –dije –no dejen que nadie se le acerque demasiado, los de primer año podían descontrolarse –ellas asintieron –llevare a Sam a la enfermería.

Ignore a Jacob y le ayude a levantarse.

-Vamos –le dije haciendo que se apoyara en mí, para que caminara.

Sentí la furiosa mirada de Jacob sobre nosotros. Sonreí con suficiencia, ahora ya sabía que esperar.

.

.

.

La directora se exalto cuando descubrió que había un licántropo en la academia, pero accedió a ayudarlo con tal de que no saliera e hiciera que más personas empezaran a transformarse.

Estaba como siempre oyendo sus sermones cuando el celular volvió a sonar, pero esta vez no era un mensaje, era una llamada, con disimulo salí de la enfermería y me aleje un poco de allí, para poder contestar.

Era Katherine, otra vez.

¿Cómo rayos sabia mi numero si ni yo me lo grababa aun?

Conteste de malas maneras, no tenia opción.

-¿Qué quieres? –espete con frialdad.

-Vaya, forma de responderme –dijo con algo de burlón resentimiento. Me sacaba de mis casillas, cuando decidía jugar a la mujer sufrida, yo no tenía tiempo de escuchar sus tonterías, tenía cosas mejores que hacer.

-Habla rápido o te colgare. –advertí.

-Si así lo quieres –me dijo en el mismo tono que yo usaba. Fantástico .Había dejado la actuación –solo te quería advertir, querida –su voz era especialmente dulce, usaba ese tono cuando quería intimidar –ya viste de lo que soy capaz de hacer, no me retes.

-Eso no me importa.

-¿Por qué no les dices a tus amigos la verdad? –Pregunto con sarcasmo -¿Tal vez por que sabes que ellos te repudiaran?

-Muérete, Katherine –le chille con todas las ganas de colgarle.

-Ya quisieras –se burlo –solo déjame decirte algo.

-¿Qué?

-Espero que disfrutes los últimos días con tus amiguitos, disfrútalos al máximo, sobrinita.

Eso me hizo dejar de respirar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunte con voz temblorosa.

-Fácil –respondió –en unos días, esa maldita academia estar rodeada de caza vampiros, despídete de ellos.

.

.

.

-Está bien, lo hare –murmure.

Unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, pero no le di a mostrar cuanto me dolía lo que me obligaba hacer, de todas maneras seguía pudiendo manipularme con tanta facilidad a pesar de que ya no le servía.

-Eso es estupendo –podía escuchar la alegría en su voz.

-¿Algo más?

-Nada más –me dijo burlona –ten en cuenta que si no cumples tus palabras, tus amiguitos ni siquiera sabrán quien los ataco.

-Ya lo sé –gruñí con furia.

Y le colgué.

Si esto era mi precio a pagar, no tenía más opción que seguir con su juego, de ningún modo permitiría que ella hiciera trizas mi familia, mi hogar, mis amigos, y si tenía que hacer eso, pues gustosa pagaría ese precio.

Así era la vida.

No tenía más que remedio que seguir el cruel juego de Katherine.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente todo regreso a la normalidad, o lo que podía considerarse normal en una escuela de vampiros, aunque el rumor sobre Sam se corrió por todos lados, el pobre chico estaba en el bosque, allí estaba desde la mañana, dijo que se quedaría allí, pero que de ninguna manera se acercaría a nosotros.

Cuando le pregunte por que no iba con su familia respondió que no recordaba nada de él, excepto su nombre y por el momento no tenía lugar a donde irse, bueno, los vampiros tampoco le hubieran dejado ir con tanta facilidad.

Estábamos en el comedor.

-Cálmate, Rosa –me insto Kei poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-¿Cómo me pides que me calme? –le espete furiosa y con los colmillos al descubierto –Jacob, el es…

-Un idiota –dijo Anabelle por mi mirando en dirección a Jacob, que estaba con una tipita de cabello pelirroja ondeado hasta los hombros y una mirada tan arrogante que me enfermaba.

-Meg es de lo peor –añadió Paul –creo que él está loco por estar cerca de ella.

-No creo que este loco –dijo Irina con aburrimiento mirándome –Jacob sabe lo que hace.

-Si tú lo dices –dijo Leah sin despegar su mirada de su plato.

Maldición, pensé, ese idiota.

La tipa esa se le prendía del brazo como una garrapata y el no hacía nada para quitársela de encima, y eso no es lo peor, claro que no. Jacob. Jacob Black se puso de lado de ella, dejándome sola.

Como siempre había ido con todas a la mesa donde nos sentábamos en grupo, trataba de no darle importancia al hecho de que Jacob no se sentó con nosotros, si no que con sus otros amigos y una chica pelirroja que estaba con él desde que comenzaron las clases.

Fui con Kei a elegir la comida, y cuando volvíamos a la mesa, Meg se cruzo por nuestro camino, vale, admito que quería tirarme sobre ella y descuartizarla por atreverse a estar tan cerca de Jacob, pero no podía. Le mire de mala forma, y por estar ocupada en eso tropecé y sin querer (de verdad fue sin querer) mi Coca-Cola le cayó encima mojándole la blusa.

Su reacción fue instantánea.

O sea gritarme.

-¿QUE TE PASA IDIOTA?

-¿Cómo que idiota? –Chille en su dirección con furia –fue un accidente.

-Si como no –me respondió con sarcasmo sin creerme.

Le enseñe los dientes, pero ella se inclino hacia adelante, tratando de provocarme, y vaya que lo logro, quise tirarme encima de ella, pero unos brazos me lo impidieron.

-¡Suéltame¡ -grite.

-No –Anabelle no aflojo el agarre, pero fulmino con la mirada a la pelirroja que sonreía con desdén en mi dirección.

-Rosa, cálmate –me dijo Kei mirando con desagrado a Meg.

-Vamos, déjenla –se mofo ella con una sonrisa burlona -¿acaso creen que no se puede defender?

Esa tipa estaba sacándome de mis casillas.

-Nadie dice que no puede –respondió con tranquilidad Kei –pero tu usas métodos muy sucios, Meg al igual que tu.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –grito.

-Oh, sabes muy bien lo que significa, querida –se burlo mi hermana –tu poder se puede enfrentar, pero para ella sería la primera vez, y no es justo.

-¿De qué rayos hablan? –exclame tratando de soltarme, pero Anabelle ejercía más presión sobre mis brazos que me impedía moverme.

-El don de Meg es muy parecido al de Irina –me contesto –pero ella te puede causar dolor solo con tocarte.

-Eso no me importa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Anabelle me soltó en cuanto Jacob hizo acto de presencia, el había estado con sus amigos, en la mesa más alejada del comedor, y recién se había dado cuenta de la pelea que llevábamos a cabo su amiguita y yo.

-Jacob, ella me tiro la Coca-Cola encima –Meg dejo de burlarse de mí y se tiro a abrazar a Jacob, me sorprendí cuando vi que él no la alejaba, sino que me miraba con severidad.

Me defendí.

-Fue un accidente.

-No es cierto –dijo con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos –fue a propósito –parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Genial, al parecer era mejor actriz que yo.

-Fue un accidente –repetí con rabia, pero lo dije mirando a los oscuros ojos de Jacob.

-No lo creo –me dijo este –últimamente estas de muy mal humor, de seguro fue para desquitarte.

Me quede mirándole aturdida por su respuesta, jamás hubiera creído que le defendiera a ella, a pesar de que estaba segura que él sabía que yo era inocente (aunque eso no quiera decir que no disfrute el que se manchara la blusa)

-¿Cómo te atreves? –sisearon Kei y Anabelle a la vez fulminándolo con la mirada.

El las ignoro y se dio media vuelta para irse.

Meg me dirigió una sonrisita de burlón triunfo y lo siguió.

Ellas me llevaran a la mesa casi a rastras donde se pusieron a insultar a los dos. Pero eso no disminuía mi furia y dolor para nada.

Suspire.

Había tomado una decisión, ahora debía hacerle saber a la profesora de teatro que necesitaba conseguir una nueva chica que interpretara a Julieta.

.

.

.

Camine hacia el aula de teatro aun metida en mis pensamientos, había dejado a las demás en el cuarto que compartían Anabelle e Irina hablando sobre lo injusto que fue Jacob y otras cosas más.

-No deberías hacerlo.

Salte en mi sitio cuando la voz de Jacob me tomo desprevenida, el estaba cerca de mí, recostado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

-No te interesa –ladee el rostro furiosa de que se entrometiera en mis pensamientos. Como cualquier vampiro podíamos leernos la mente, pero recientemente había descubierto que si yo lo deseaba no dejaba a nadie entrar en mi cabeza.

-La profesora se desesperara.

-Tengo pinta de que eso me importe –le señale con frialdad.

Jacob frunció el ceño divertido.

Al segundo siguiente, y sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo me tenía acorralada contra la pared, estaba tan cerca de mí, que podía sentir su respiración haciéndome cosquillas en el rostro.

-Hay muy pocas cosas que parecen importarte –me murmuro al oído.

-E-Eso n-no te interesa –le dije.

Maldeci en mi fuero interno que mi voz saliera tan temblorosa.

El rio.

-Por qué no te largas con Meg y la sigues defendiendo –le chille tratando de escapar de la cárcel de sus brazos.

-¿Acaso estas celosa? –pregunto con diversión.

-NO –grite sonrojada.

Se acerco cada vez más a mí, trague saliva nerviosa por su cercanía.

-A-Aléjate o gritare –murmure.

-Lo vez –señalo furioso alejándose de mí un poco –me acerco un poco a ti y te alejas corriendo, pero yo no puedo acercarme a ninguna chica por que ahí te enojas.

Le sisee.

-Te equivocas.

-Cuando los demás chicos se te acercan no haces nada para alejarlos.

-No es cierto.

-Sí, lo es.

Gruñí furiosa, sabía que era cierto.

-Pero eso no te interesa –señale –solo vete con Meg y déjame en paz.

-No lo hare –me dijo acariciando mi mejilla –en el almuerzo solo lo hice porque a ella nadie la defiende, pero estoy harto de alejarme de ti.

-¿Eh?

-Como lo oyes – volvió a acercarse de forma peligrosa, por lo menos así lo veía yo.

-¿Qué vas hacer? –pregunte cuando sentí como me acorralaba mas contra la pared, mi voz estaba cada vez más baja.

El control que el tenia sobre mi me estaba matando.

-Tú también lo deseas –me dijo.

Temblé ligeramente cuando alce la cabeza y vi sus intenciones brillando en sus oscuros ojos, sentía como las lentillas comenzaban a deshacerse, que mal momento.

El se inclino sobre mí y unió sus labios con los míos. Los suyos cálidos y experimentados me hicieron temblar en donde estaba parada, apenas y logre tener fuerzas para aferrarme a él y pasar mis brazos por su cuello y responder de forma torpe el beso. Después de todo era mi primer beso y se sentía de maravillas.

Cuando nos separamos jadeando. Jacob sonrió.

-Creo que esto arregla el problema de teatro.

-La profesora estará feliz de que al fin podamos hacer las escenas de los besos –coincidí.

.

.

.

Las lágrimas caían de mi rostro a más no poder, maldición, ese hombre era insoportable. Edward Cullen no tenía corazón, o si lo tenía ya lo había perdido, esas palabras realmente me dolieron, más que cualquier otra cosa, e incluso más de lo que me dolía las palabras de Katherine.

Apenas y habían pasado tres días desde que comenzó mi noviazgo con Jacob, esta mas decir que todos se pusieron felices y todo eso, mas la profesora de teatro que casi llora de felicidad y alivio cuando se dio cuenta que ya no me negaba a hacer las escenas de los besos.

Con eso cualquiera se daría cuenta de que Jacob y yo ya no éramos solo amigos. Esos días mí felicidad se completo, pasaba tiempo completo conmigo, jugábamos, bromeábamos, conversábamos y también nos besábamos, y vaya que él se esmeraba en enseñarme, ya que aun era un poco torpe en ese asunto.

Todo iba excelente, claro hasta que llegaron.

Los líderes de las cuatro familias más poderosas de vampiros, en otras palabras los padres adoptivos de mis amigos, apenas y me costaba creer que sin proponérmelo me hice amiga de los chicos que algún día liderarían a todos los vampiros.

Ironía, si me pongo a pensar que esa era mi misión cuando ingrese como espía.

Ellos nos llamaron a la dirección.

Todos eran guapísimos, pero el que más resaltaba era un vampiro de cabello cobrizo y mirada fría, esa mirada daba nervios, pero obvio no se lo mostré era demasiado orgullosa para ello, después de todo seguía siendo una Swan.

Aquel vampiro era nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen, el líder absoluto de todos, y el que adoptaría a Leah, aunque no me lo imaginaba como padre, su hermana, una vampira menuda de cabello negro, madre de Chantalle parecía que estaba más al tanto que el mismo sobre Leah, se llamaba Alice (aun recordaba cuando me pelee con ella poco después de que hirieran a Kei)y al igual que la mayoría allí, era hermosa pero había algo que me llamo mucho la atención, y era que sus ojos no tenían brillo, eran opacos, como si estuviera rota por dentro.

Rosalie Cullen y su esposo Emment, Jasper Hale, el esposo de Alice, ellos tenían la misma mirada que ella, pero el de Edward era peor que el de ellos, más fría y oscura al igual que letal, esa mirada que conocía el odio más puro y el dolor mas grande.

Y no solo su mirada era fría si no también sus palabras cuando me puse a discutir con el acerca de Leah, bien, puede que yo empezara, pero no era muy paciente, y tal vez le ofendí cuando hable sobre la hija muerta que tenia, pero el hecho de afirmar que para mi padre fue un alivio no conocerme porque si no se avergonzaría de mí, me dolió mas que a nada en el mundo.

Maldición, si que dolía.

Salí corriendo de la dirección ignorando el llamado de todos mis amigos y me interne en el bosque, y como nunca antes desde la casi muerte de Kei, me puse a llorar fuertemente, tratando de aliviar mi dolor interno.

Detestaba llorar, me hacia mas sentir más débil, podía ser cierto que después de llorar te sentías infinitamente mejor, pero desde que supe que mi padre abandono a mi madre yo no lloraba, me aferraba a ese dolor y lo canalizaba de tal forma que me diera fuerza, para recordar siempre que debía ser fuerte y seguir adelante, por que ese odio me permitía seguir con todo.

Pero aquel hombre rompió todas mis defensas en un instante.

-Rosa.

Baje la mirada del árbol, donde había estado llorando y me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Jacob.

-Baja.

Obedecí, sin decir nada el me abrió los brazos, y con una mirada de agradecimiento deje que me atrajera contra su cuerpo, las lágrimas que ya habían parado hace algunos minutos volvieron a hacerse presente otra vez más y empape su camisa.

-L-Lo siento –musite por lo bajo.

-No te preocupes –me dijo acariciando mi cabello –no debes hacer caso a lo que dice Edward, está demasiado dolido desde la muerte de Bella y Renesmee, siempre se porta así con todos.

-El tiene razón –murmure –mi padre jamás me querría.

-No digas eso –me dijo exaltado mirándome a los ojos. No tenia lentes de contacto, pero eso ya daba igual, casi todos sabían ya que el marrón era mi verdadero color de ojos.

-Es la verdad –seguí diciendo –el abandono a mi madre, y me dejo a mi suerte, siempre le he odiado y ese sentimiento nunca va a cambiar, pero igual duele –mi voz era inexpresiva, volvía hacer la misma chica fría de antes.

El sacudió la cabeza.

-No creo que debas decir, eso, mi hermano quiere disculparse.

Los dos alzamos la vista para ver como Alice Hale nos analizaba con la mirada, sus ojos dorados se detuvieron en los míos unos momentos, desvié la vista recordando lo que debía sentir al mirarme a los ojos. Su hermano estaba a su lado con toda la pinta de haber sido obligado a venir.

-Lo siento –dijo sin mirarme.

-Yo también lo siento –dije sin emoción –no debí hablar de quien no conozco.

Levanto la mirada y la enfoco en mis ojos, fue demasiado tarde para mirar a otro lado, sus ojos se abrieron impresionados cuando vieron el tono marrón que tenia. Cuando discutí con el aun tenia lentillas.

-Vámonos, Edward –la señorita o mejor dicho señora, ya que estaba casada le jalo del brazo obligándole a caminar.

Debió haber visto la impresión que se llevo.

-Mañana veremos la dos obras –me dijo la vampira con una sonrisa –esperamos ansiosamente su representación.

-Daremos lo mejor de nosotros –grito Jacob

Ella volvió a sonreír e hizo un gesto de despedida con sus manos, antes de irse.

Mañana seria un día muy largo.


	14. Ataque

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**.**

**Rosa POV:**

**-**Ya estas lista –me dijo Kei terminando de ajustar el corsé de mi vestido rojo.

Suspire.

-Todo irá bien –me aseguro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Si fuera cierto, estaba muy nerviosa, pero trataba de no demostrarlo, afuera del escenario, estaban todos los padres de los vampiros, esperando para representar de una vez por todas Romeo y Julieta. Fantástico. Si, estaba abusando mucho del sarcasmo. Pero no tenía otra cosa más que hacer mientras esperaba que nos presentaran y llamaran a actuar, dirigí mi vista hacia Jacob, el estaba hablando con la profe, coordinando los últimos detalles de todo esto.

Kei pasó la mano delante de mis ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte parpadeando.

-Estas muy nerviosa –me dijo –lo has hecho un montón de veces bien en las prácticas, solo trata de no mirar mucho al público –aconsejo. Ella ya estaba lista, llevaba un hermoso vestido azul, actuaria de personaje secundario, como una ciudadana cualquiera.

-Sí, me calmare –murmure respirando despacio.

-Lo has hecho estupendo en los ensayos–dijo una voz detrás de nosotras.

Salte asustada tocándome el corazón, Kei rio ante mi reacción con disimulo, ignorando muy bien mi mirada fulminante, Rosalie Cullen y Alice Hale nos observaban con una sonrisa, ni parecía que la primera vez que nos conocimos, yo discutí con Alice. Las dos nos habían estado ayudando con todos los preparativos, incluso con la ropa, y me di cuenta de que no eran tan malas, solo un poco…. ¿cómo muertas en vida, quizá? Así estaban las dos, rotas y vacías por dentro, ya que habían perdido algo muy importante, ¿no? A su familia. Según lo que al fin se dignaron a decirme, no solo Bella y Renesmee Cullen fueron las que dejaron de formar parte de su familia si no que también Carlisle y Esme Cullen, que fueron secuestrados por la que los ataco.

En fin, hoy me enteraría por fin de todo.

-Debes confiar en ti –me dijo la señora Alice acercándose y acomodando la tiara de mí cabello negro.

Si supiera que ese tampoco era el color original de mi cabello, que solo era una peluca, y por increíble que parezca mi cabello fuera color cobrizo al igual que el de Edward Cullen.

-Anabelle ha dicho que eres muy buena actuando –dijo la señora Rosalie sonriéndome –no creo que salga mal.

-Hmp –dije –eh…gracias.

-Rosalie, Alice –llamo una vampira pelirroja entrando detrás de ella, era Tanya Denali, la tía de Irina –Edward dice que quiere que vayan a sentarse ya.

-Sí, ahora vamos –dijeron las dos.

Tanya se fue.

-Suerte –se despidieron las dos, bajando las gradas del escenario y yéndose a sentar en sus primeros puestos. Me volví hacia mi hermana que miraba sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte.

-Nada –mintió tratando de escabullirse.

-Kei –llame frunciendo el ceño.

-Vale –dijo rodando los ojos –solo que últimamente ambas me miran de forma rara y no sé qué pensar.

-¿De forma rara?

Asintió.

-Pero eso ya no importa –dijo cuando escuchamos como nos presentaban –da lo mejor de ti. Sé que lo harás bien.

-Gracias –sonreí.

Ella me guiño un ojo y se fue con los demás.

Salimos para comenzar todo.

No fue tan malo como pensaba, vale, los besos sí que me idiotizaron unos segundos, pero Jacob lograba volverme a la realidad rápido, todo salió bien, no me equivoque en ningún dialogo y suspire de alivio cuando llegamos a la parte final.

-¡Y que tu fino acero logre darme la muerte ¡ –recite las palabras de Julieta antes de suicidarse al ver a Romeo muerto a su lado.

Cuando cerraron el telón, Kei llego corriendo a mi lado.

-Lo has hecho estupendo –Jacob me beso.

-Sigo aquí –dijo Kei con burla.

-Lo siento –dije con una risita.

-Lo siento, Jacob –dijo Kei arrastrándome con ella –pero Rosa debe cambiarse de ropa, pronto comenzara la otra obra y ella quiere verla.

-Vale –dijo dándome otro beso y yéndose.

Fuimos al camerino a cambiarnos.

-Rápido –exclamo exaltada cuando trate de ponerme lentillas –ya, déjalo. Todos saben la verdad.

Bufe, pero tenía razón y deje las lentillas en la cama.

-Todos se mueren por ver como sale la segunda obra –me dijo mientras corríamos a nuestros lugares –después de todo lo sucedido con los Swan y los Cullen es como "Romeo y Julieta"

Ella se sentó, pero le mire con la cara en blanco. Dijo ¿Swan? ¿Qué tenían que ver los Swan con lo ocurrido hace siete años con los Cullen? ¿Qué tenía que ver mi familia de cazadores en todo ese asunto? Una idea empezó a tomar forma en mi cabeza, pero lo ignore.

Ridículo –me dijo asustada.

El presentimiento que tenía desde la mañana no me dejaba en paz.

-Sam no quiere venir –me informo Anabelle sentada detrás de Kei. Yo aun seguía parada –y Leah dice que prefiere quedarse en su cuarto que a ofrecerse en bandeja de plata mientras aun es humana. Por cierto tu actuación fue estupenda.

-G-Gracias –musite.

-Rosa –Jacob me hizo sentarme a su lado. Kei sonrió burlona. Los Cullen estaban al lado de ella, y los Hale, Denali y Black al lado de ellos.

También me felicitaron y a Jacob, pero yo aun estaba demasiado aturdida.

-Kei –llame, ella volteo interrogante -¿Cuál era el apellido de soltera de Bella Cullen?

Sus ojos me estudiaron un momento, sorprendida, pero respondió.

-Swan. Bella Swan –esas simples palabras hicieron añicos todo mi mundo.

Trague el nudo de mi garganta y con la fuerza que apenas me quedaba puse atención a la segunda obra que comenzaba.

Las escenas que ellos representaban no hacían más que lastimarme, una y otra vez. Bella Swan era la hermana de Katherine Swan, mi tía, mi madre. No, no podía ser cierto. Imposible. Katherine no pudo haber sido tan cruel para hacerme luchar contra mi familia por las puras, no pudo.

Pero lo hizo.

Estos años entrenando, reuniendo mi odio, un odio que no debía existir, por que el padre que me abandono nunca existió, mi padre nunca abandono a mi madre, de hecho mi padre aun lloraba a mi madre. Oh, esto era lo peor que me podía pasar. Simplemente lo peor.

Bella Swan y Edward Cullen…ellos ¿Eran mis padres? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Katherine me mintió? ¿Solo para usarme para su ridícula venganza?

Las lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos hasta mis mejillas, trate de tragarme todo el dolor, pero no podía, no tenía ninguna justificación para lo que iba hacer. ¡Por Dios¡ Planeaba la muerte de toda mi familia, solo por una venganza que no existía. Todo lo que hice, ser cazadora fue mi peor elección.

-Rosa –las manos suaves de Jacob me limpiaron las lagrimas -¿Qué te pasa?

No conteste.

Kei se volteo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rosa? –me pregunto preocupada.

La obra termino.

-Permiso –Irina miraba con aburrimiento en dirección a nosotros, acababa de llegar, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y cuando me vio llorando sus ojos se ensancharon, me miro y después miro al escenario con los ojos dilatados de ¿miedo?

-¿Ya paso la segunda obra? –pregunto.

-Acaba de terminar –le informo Jacob aun mirándome con preocupación.

-Rosa –los dos no dejaban de preguntar, llamando la atención de los demás, Anabelle se unió en sus preguntas, y también Leah, que dijo que vino por curiosidad.

-¡Déjenme en paz¡ -chille haciéndolos a un lado y saliendo corriendo de allí con las manos en la cara, tratando de retener las lagrimas que seguían cayendo por mi rostro a mares.

Entre en mi cuarto y lo primero que hice fue coger la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de mi cama y tirarla contra la pared donde se despedazo al igual que mi vida, una vida construida a base de mentiras.

Seguía sollozando de forma desgarradora sin intentar calmarme, me sentía muy mal y muy culpable, era la pero persona del mundo. Lleve mis manos a la peluca negra y me la quite tirándola al piso, ahora comprendía a la perfección las palabras de Martha, mi cabello cobrizo lleno de espesos bucles cayó hasta mi cintura.

Yo era Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan y ahora entendía por qué Katherine siempre me hizo usar lentes de contacto y por qué Martha me dio una peluca, los rasgos físicos que tenía eran muy parecidos a mis padres, cualquiera se daría cuenta de quién era.

La puerta se abrió.

Leah me miro con la boca abierta.

-¿R-Rosa? –pregunto atónita, sus ojos paseaban por mi cabello cobrizo y después por la peluca negra en el piso.

-Vete –dije volviendo a apoyarme mis brazos sobre mi cama y a seguir lamentándome.

-¿Realmente eres Rosa? –pregunto cerrando la puerta con llave.

-Vete –repetí.

-No lo hare –dijo con firmeza. Alce la cabeza pero no deje de llorar –los demás estan haciendo un escándalo afuera de los dormitorios, quieren pasar a ver que tienes, pero el señor Edward y sus hermanos se lo estan impidiendo, me dejaron pasar a verte, solo con la condición de que calmarte. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Y por qué tienes ese aspecto? Te pareces a…

-¿Edward Cullen? –dije con un deje burlón que pareció más un sollozo. Ni siquiera me importaba que fueran a descubrirme. Ella asintió con cautela –Es lógico, es mi padre.

Leah me observo como si estuviera loca.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Mi nombre completo –susurre –es Rosa Swan –sus ojos se ensancharon incrédulos, todos conocían a la familia más poderosa de cazadores de vampiros –no podía decirlo, ya te imaginas, tía Katherine dijo que debía entrar aquí para poder darle información sobre los vampiros, tenía que ser una espía –note como Leah retrocedía mas contra la puerta –no me importo, odiaba tanto a los vampiros, ella me dijo que mi padre era un vampiro que abandono a mi madre y que todo era su culpa, quería venganza, y decidí obedecerle. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero me enamore de Jacob, me hice amiga de Kei y las demás, encontré la familia que nunca tuve y me arrepentí, llegue a ser Rosa McKensy y resulta que la única hermana de mi tía era mi madre, la única hermana de Katherine es Bella Swan, la esposa del señor Edward Cullen...yo no soy Rosa Swan ni Rosa McKensy…soy…soy..

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen –murmuro viéndome como si fuera un fantasma.

-Te lo digo por dos razones –le dije limpiándome las lágrimas y poniéndome la peluca –la primera es que necesitaba desahogarme y la segunda es porque no estoy segura cuando pero Katherine mandara pronto cazadores para atacar la academia, tu eres la única que sabe la verdad, le dirás a los demás, pero omitirás decir que estaba viva, solo le puedes decir que Katherine quiere destruirlos, y que se anden con mucho cuidado, y…

-¿Estabas? –Repitió entrecerrando los ojos -¿Cómo que estabas? Estas viva.

-No por mucho tiempo –me levante.

-¿Por qué? –exigió.

Sus ojos se toparon con los míos, después de todo cuando se volviera vampira olvidaría todo, así que le dije la verdad.

-Ella me quiere ver muerta –Leah se sentó en la cama de Kei asustada –le daré lo que quiere, esa es la única forma de que no ataque la academia, pero aun así no confió en ella mucho, pero mi muerte traerá paz, yo no debo estar viva.

-No digas tonterías –chillo –eres Renesmee Cullen.

La puerta se volvió abrir. Irina nos observo sin expresión.

-Los Cullen y todos los padres se acaban de ir –informo –al parecer los Swan han sido localizados, e irán a tratar de darles caza.

Apenas y termino de hablar y Anabelle, Jacob, Kei y los demás ingresaron atropelladamente dispuestos a abrazarme.

Me hice a un lado.

Me atacaron con preguntas, pero no respondí ninguna. Leah se mantenía callada, aun procesando lo que le acababa de decir.

Media hora después de que yo no respondiera nada, afuera empezaron a escucharse gritos cada vez más fuertes.

-¡Nos estan atacando¡ -chillo Kei mirando por la ventana -¡Caza vampiros¡

-¿Cómo? –preguntaron Anabelle e Irina incrédulas.

-Imposible –gruño Jacob -¿y la barrera?

Me levante de la cama, maldita Katherine.

-¿Tienes miedo? –pregunte.

-No –respondió Kei por todas –ellos acaban de cometer suicidio, no saldrán vivos.

Sonreí.

-Vamos –dijo Jacob.

Me lance a sus brazos y le bese.

-Te amo –le dije –no importa lo que diga, te amo más que a nada. Siempre me has dicho lo mismo, y querías que te dijera todo lo que me atormentaba, ahora veremos si tu amor es lo suficientemente grande para otorgarme el perdón.

-Te amo también –contesto –pero ¿Qué..

-No importa.

Salimos a hacerle frente a nuestro destino. Tal vez esta fuera la última vez que estaba con mis amigos.

.

.

.

**Próximo capítulo, Final.**

**La Secuela se llamara Oscura Traición. **


	15. Por la Eternidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**.**

**Rosa POV:**

Solté la mano de Jacob, en cuanto salimos al patio, ahí ya estaban la mayoría de vampiros defendiendo la academia, los cazadores no eran más que cuarenta, pero aun así era todo un reto, por lo menos para los otros, ya que su forma de pelear era muy diferente, y ellos habían sido educados para matar vampiros, esa era su vida.

Acabe con algunos con facilidad, después de todo yo conocía los puntos débiles de ellos, pero también tenían la ventaja de que ellos conocían mis puntos débiles. Repase a todos los cazadores, no veía a Martha entre ellos, menos mal, a pesar de todo ella fue la única que se preocupo siempre por mí, y como me dijo ella siempre debía obedecer las órdenes de Katherine, así que no le guardaba rencor por lo sucedido.

Al final ganamos, pero yo aun peleaba con un cazador. Steven. El sí que tenía ganas de matarme desde hace tiempo.

-Vamos –se burlaba de mí mientras esquivaba mis ataques, su sonrisita burlona se ensancho al ver como mis amigos eran impedidos de ayudarme, lógico, todos ellos eran muy necesarios para el mundo de los vampiros, no los arriesgaban.

-Cierra el pico –gruñí furiosa, volviendo a atacarles.

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? –grito riendo de forma maniática. El vio el dolor en mis ojos ante esa pregunta y rio más fuerte, la hora de empezar con el show había comenzado -¿Por qué no le dices que eres una caza vampiros?

-Muérete –chille aprovechando que estaba demasiado ocupado burlándose, y atravesé su pecho con mi mano.

Cayó al suelo muerto.

Un sonido parecido a un grito me hizo voltear, todos me miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, con temor y duda, Steven se encargo de sembrar la duda en sus corazones, y si quería verlos vivos yo debía alimentar esa duda hasta hacerla una verdad para ellos.

-I-Imposible –musito Kei mirando con ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunte con frialdad y cinismo mirando mi mano ensangrentada como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo –Supongo que mi teatro acaba aquí, este estúpido de Steven malogro todo, ¿Acaso creía que me podía matar? Por favor –termine con burla dándole un golpe con el pie a su cadáver.

-N-No es verdad –Jacob trataba de liberarse de los vampiros que lo protegían.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos unos segundos. Hice todo lo que pude para poder mirarlo con frialdad y odio, hace tiempo que deje de comportarme de forma cortante, y ya no sabía cómo hacerlo bien.

-M-Mentira –chillo Anabelle.

-Es verdad –gruñí enseñándoles los colmillos -¿O si no, por que creen que no saben nada de mi?

No tenían respuesta para eso, pero pude verlos luchar consigo mismo para poder responderme, pero no sabían que decir.

Sonreí por dentro con tristeza.

-Ustedes son lo que más odio en la vida –afirme –vine a esta academia por una misión y no iré sin completarla –me incline hacia adelante amenazante.

Su reacción fue instantánea.

Primero proteger a los herederos de las familias más poderosas y después matarme. Eso me lo esperaba, lo que no me esperaba era ver como Irina los sorteo y se puso delante de mí.

-¡Yo lo sabia¡ –afirmo gritando.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo sabía? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Qué…

No pude recuperarme de la impresión cuando no sé donde salió, Leah, también se acerco a nosotras y se puso al lado de Irina.

-¡Yo también lo sabía¡

Maldición, si que eran estúpidas.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que nos llevaron a rastras a la parte de atrás de la academia y nos lanzaron en diferentes celdas que había allí. Vi a Irina fruncir el ceño por el disgusto al ver las camas, ella estaba acostumbrada a algo mejor. En cambio Leah para mi incredulidad se puso a llorar sobre cómo me iba a quitar mi lugar y que ni siquiera lo recordaría.

Muchos vampiros pasaron a nuestras celdas cada cierto tiempo, preguntándome a que clan pertenecía y cuáles eran mis intenciones y no sé que mas, no respondí a nada, y muy a su pesar ellos no pudieron leerme la mente, con Irina no se atrevían a obligarla a decirles como supo mi secreto y a Leah tampoco, las dos formaban parte de los más importantes.

Si, Leah también.

-Sabes, eso es algo que me he estado preguntando –le dije a Irina luego que se fueran -¿Cómo supiste la verdad? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie?

-No soy sorda –me dijo con frialdad –oí cuando tu y ese cazador discutían y para lo otro no haya respuesta. Ni siquiera yo sé porque me mantuve callada.

Leah seguía llorando, mientras nos lanzábamos miradas fulminantes. Otra vampira ingreso y juro que quería gritar que me dejaran en paz, ¿de todas maneras, por que dejaban que ella hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué Meg?

-¿Qué quieres? –gruñí.

Enarco las cejas.

-No estás en condiciones de decir nada –objeto con una sonrisa de suficiencia –solo quería comunicarte que hemos tomado nuestra decisión, morirás mañana al amanecer, por habernos traicionado, serás quemada –los sollozos de Leah aumentaron –y estas dos –las señalo –verán todo desde la primera fila, para que aprendan a no encubrir a las traidoras, querida Rosa, bueno en el caso de que ese sea tu nombre –me fulmino con la mirada –debes sentirte feliz ¿no? Afuera estan haciendo alboroto por ti, especialmente Jacob, ellos insistes en que eres inocentes, te ganaste a los más poderosos.

Sisee.

-Hazme un favor, Meg –rugió Irina desde su cama –cierra el pico.

Meg volvió su mirada hacia Irina, ella alzo las cejas en una muda comunicación y después señalo la puerta con la mirada y para mi completa sorpresa Meg asintió de forma imperceptible, y después de marcho.

-Sera un día muy largo –murmuro Irina, cuando después de que Meg se fuera, entraran Kei, Anabelle y Jacob.

Fue muy dificil hablar con ellos, por más que actué y sobreactué sobre que los odiaba y que quería destruirlos no me creyeron ni una palabra, es mas Jacob aseguraba que no le importaba que fuera una cazadora que me amaba de todas formas.

-Hoy a media noche escaparemos –nos informo Kei como si nada.

-Vendrás con nosotros, Irina –le dijo Anabelle.

-Ya –acepo esta sin inmutarse.

Kei se volvió hacia Leah que los observaba atónita.

-Cuando estemos lo suficientemente lejos te transformaremos. –informo dejándola lívida.

Oh, no. Ellos no podían hacer eso, no podían condenarse por mí, estaba segura que ayudarme a escapar, y escapar conmigo, como fuere, les traería demasiado problemas, quitando el hecho de que no creía que Katherine los dejara escapar con tanta facilidad, ella quería verme muerta y la única forma de que no atacara la academia era es, si escapaba todo estaba perdido.

Así que hice algo desesperado y muy estúpido, cuando entraron otros vampiros, a decirle que el horario de visitas escapo les amenace, y gruñí, de tal forma que ellos aumentaron la vigilancia, ganándome miradas furibundas de todos mis amigos, que se arrepentían de haberme dicho algo.

Una vampira de cabello negro entro y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta les toco el hombro, al instante cayeron al suelo desmayados. Se los llevaron.

-Karen, puede absorber su energía –me informo Irina despreocupadamente.

-No deberías haber hecho eso –me critico Leah.

Las ignore a ambas y me concentre en calmarme y esperar a que llegara el amanecer.

.

.

.

-Ya amanecido –dijo un vampiro entrando, detrás de ellos, otros más estaban vigilándolos.

El fue amable, me ayudo a pararme y me llevo hacia el patio sin decirme ni lanzarme miradas furibundas. Junto a otro vampiro me hicieron subir en medio de muchas ramas amontonadas que había en el centro del patio, y me amarraron las muñecas a un palo que había en el centro de las ramas.

Mis amigas empezaron a llorar, no veía a Kei, Anabelle ni Jacob, o sea que significaba que aun no despertaban, Irina y Leah fueron puestas de rodillas cerca a mí, para que observaran todo desde la primera fila como dijo Meg.

-¡No la toquen¡

Las voces de Jacob, Anabelle y Kei resonaron cuando empezaron a leer mi sentencia, les impidieron acercarse, los tres gritaban y luchaban como podían para impedir que me mataran.

Los otros vampiros no se inmutaron, sino que siguieron leyendo los cargos, y leyendo mi sentencia.

No me podía quejar.

Sabía que me lo merecía, no podía esperar menos, alguien como yo que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás merecía la muerte, y ser acusada de traidora no era más que la pura verdad. Jacob, Kei, y Anabelle miraban desde su lugar, aun sujetados por otros vampiros para que no me ayudaran, con impotencia.

Las lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro al escuchar las suplicas de mis amigos para que no me mataran, no me merecía su amistad, ni su compasión, de hecho no me merecía nada.

¿Cómo? Cuando ser cazadora fue mi decisión.

Solo era un peligro para su pacifica vida, todos los caza vampiros debíamos morir.

Por regla general yo debía ser la primera, se suponía que estaba muerta y así debía ser.

Este era el último sacrificio dedicado a mis amigos…a mi familia.

-Los quiero – susurre con voz ronca y diciendo completamente la verdad.

-¡No, Rosa¡ –sollozo Kei aun intentando ayudarme.

Jacob miro con la rabia contenida a los que le sujetaban.

-Te amo –dije temblando.

Me prepare para afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos, las consecuencias del camino que escogí. Las consecuencias de mi mala decisión y de mi paso del odio al amor.

Pero la voz de Leah retumbo a través del patio impidiendo que alguien más se moviera y paralizándome encima de las ramas donde estaba atada y parada esperando mi castigo.

-Ella es Renesmee Carlie Cullen –grito haciendo que todos se quedaran sin respiración –la hija de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan….ella es Renesmee…está viva.

Maldeci en mi fuero interno por lo que le dije, ahora debía enfrentar mi verdad, mi destino y la vida que nunca fue mía.

-No es cierto –dijo el vampiro que estaba cerca de mí –Renesmee murió hace siete años.

-Puedo probarlo –grito llegando hasta donde estaba yo.

-No lo hagas –susurre leyendo sus intenciones brillar en sus ojos –no cometas una tontería.

-Tontería seria dejarte morir, sabiendo la verdad –me espeto alzando las manos y quitándome la peluca.

Cascadas de bucles cobrizos cayeron hasta mi cintura, el grito de sorpresa general me frustro. No tenía lentes de contacto y no tenia peluca, Leah acababa de darles todas las pruebas.

Mire a mis amigos, estaban con la boca abierta.

-Ojos chocolates y cabello cobrizo –susurro Anabelle –Renesmee.

-Renesmee –repitió Jacob incrédulo.

-Renesmee –murmuro Kei con los ojos dilatados de sorpresa.

Le dirigí una mirada acusadora a Leah. El vampiro desconocido me desato y me observo como si fuera un fantasma.

Puede oír cómo se acercaban, ¡fantástico¡ Los cazadores nos volverían a atacar.

-¡Nos atacan¡ -grite –después vienen las explicaciones.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste? –me exigió Jacob cuando los demás vampiros le hicieron entrar al círculo donde estábamos todos a los que debían proteger.

-¡No importa¡ -conteste.

-Eres Renesmee –dijo Anabelle llorando -¡Claro que importa¡ ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que han sufrido por ti estos siete años?

-Me acabo de enterar –gruñí.

Y ya no pudimos hablar más, nos dedicamos a pelear y a proteger la academia, fue dificil, pero volvimos a ganar.

El grito de júbilo me ensordeció. Corrí hacia Jacob y lo abrace, no importaba lo que estábamos discutiendo antes, ya no importaba, lo único que importaba era que él estaba vivo.

-¡Jacob, no¡-grite tirándolo a un lado, cuando vi como detrás de él, un cazador se levantaba medio moribundo y alzaba una pistola.

El disparo lo recibí yo.

Antes de cerrar los ojos sentí los brazos de Jacob atraparme y pude oír el grito de todos, después la oscuridad me envolvió.

.

.

.

Los parpados me pesaban, podía sentir una mano cálida contra la mía.

Abrí los ojos, la mano de Jacob estaba apretando la mía, estaba en la enfermería, no recordaba por que estaba aquí, ¿Qué había pasado? Entonces todo vino de golpe y me levante adolorida al instante.

-¡Rosa¡ -Jacob me abrazo –no te muevas mucho –recomendó.

¿Rosa? ¿No era Renesmee? Tal vez me lo imagine. Sí, eso debía ser, pude ver que mi cabello era negro.

-Los Cullen estan aquí –me dijo al oído –aun no le hemos dicho nada, estamos esperando a que te despiertes para que sepan que eres Renesmee.

Oh, entonces no había sido un sueño.

-No digan nada –musite volviendo a echar en la camilla –ya escuchaste, Jacob –dije frunciendo el ceño, cuando él me observo como si estuviera loca –nadie dirá nada, es una orden –añadí cuando quiso discutir.

-¿Por qué? –exigió.

-Katherine quiere una guerra –le dije con sequedad –yo no permitiré que todo se destruya por su ambición, saber que soy Renesmee solo traerá caos.

-Tu padre…

-El lo sabrá –dije –a su debido tiempo, y aun no es hora.

Convencerlos me costó mucho, por que las demás insistían en que debía decir la verdad, estaba feliz de que estuvieran conmigo, pero no deje que me convencieran. No declararon la guerra por ese ataque sorpresa por que les hice entender que solo le darían lo que querían, pero nadie supo tampoco que me acusaron de traidora ni nada de eso.

Todo iría bien, eso esperaba. Quizá.

Pronto me recupere. Y pude volver a las clases normales, lo que no era normal es que los sueños extraños aumentaban. Salí a ver las estrellas.

-¿Son bonitas, no? –me dijo Jacob con una sonrisa mirando también el oscuro cielo iluminado por las estrellas.

-Si –murmure.

-Claro que son bonitas –dijo Kei con un puchero.

Me volví hacia ellos, Anabelle me sonrió de forma tierna, Zafirina y Maggie también, al igual que Thais, Stephy y las demás.

Suspire.

-¿Estarán conmigo? –pregunte.

Ellos sabían que todo esto era el comienzo, ahora no habría guerra, pero en un futuro no muy lejano si habría.

-Por la eternidad –me dijo Jacob abrazándome.

-Por la eternidad –coincidieron todos.

Sonreí. Con mis amigos volvimos a la academia, a nuestro hogar, al único que sería por toda la eternidad.

**¿FIN?**

_**Hola¡**_

_**Tal vez no haya muchos que lean esto, pero termino, espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que todo se malogro cuando abandone el fic por varios meses. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por seguir este fic, y por los review. La secuela de este fic se llamar "Oscura Traición"**_

_**Lo publicare hoy mismo**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


End file.
